Lost in You
by Lopithecus
Summary: Lord Bruce goes back to his universe while the regular universe's Bruce and Clark try to raise his son. Problem is, Lord Clark wants his son back and he'll stop at nothing to do just that. [Part 2 of Sparks Series]
1. Prologue

**A/N: This takes place right after** _ **The Darkest Sparks**_ **. You should read that first or else you're not going to understand what is going on. Remember, the Justice Lords universe has A/B/O dynamics and the regular universe does not. The A/B/O dynamic isn't as focused in this story (mostly just in the prologue but even then it's not really all that much) as it was in the previous story.**

 **Ages:**

 **Bruce: 35years old**

 **Clark: 34 years old**

 **Dick: 21 years old**

 **Jason: 19 years old**

 **Tim: 13 years old**

 **Baby Clark (Later named Ko): Been born for 2 months but since he was premature, he's technically -4 weeks old at the beginning of the story. By the end of this story, he will be 3 1/2 months old.**

 **Prologue – Justice Lords Universe:**

Bruce walks through the portal back to his universe. The first thing he notices is how quiet in the cave it is. It's not that uncommon for the cave to be quiet but this seems different somehow. The next thing Bruce notices is how much of disarray the cave is in. The display cases with the various Bat suits, Robin suits, and Batgirl suits in them are destroyed, there are other souvenirs knocked over and broken, and there are scorch marks in different places. Bruce can also see some dried blood around the cave.

Bruce's heart speeds up in his chest and he runs up the stairs leading to the Manor. The grandfather clock is broken off the wall and thrown across the room. Bruce steps through the passage and sees that the Manor isn't in any better condition than the cave. There is dried blood up here too.

"Alfred!" he calls out but there's no answer. He's been gone for far too long. He should have never stayed away for two and half months but he couldn't bring himself to just leave his son behind in that kind of condition. Bruce had to know his son was going to survive first. Bruce goes to each room, looking for the butler that had basically raised him after his parents' death but he's nowhere in the Manor.

Bruce goes back down to the cave and uses the computer to try and call their safe house in which they use for their rendezvous. That's where Alfred would have gone after Bruce sent the signal to get out of the Manor when Clark came for Bruce. No one picks up the phone and with worry building in his chest, he hangs up that line and tries to call Dick. Still no one picks up. Tim would have gone to the rendezvous as well or to Dick where they would have waited for Bruce to come to them. Bruce thinks about trying the com-link to contact them but he doesn't want Clark to know he's back quite yet.

Instead, he takes a deep breath to try and clamp down on his worry. Bruce won't be any good if he lets the worry take over. In a worst case scenario, Clark killed them due to not being able to find Bruce. In another scenario that isn't as bad but still bad enough, Clark has taken them and locked them up somewhere in order to torture them.

Bruce takes another deep breath and looks to the portal. With any luck, Batman and Superman have already either begun or have completely destroyed their portal. Pressing a button on the computer, his own portal comes to life. Bruce knows that it would be entirely too easy to just go back to that alternate universe and live there to raise his son in peace. But he also knows he can't do that for the sake of his own world. With a deep sigh, Bruce presses another button and watches as the portal starts to overload. Smoke starts to build up as the machine sparks and then pitters out, no longer functional. Bruce knows he won't be building another one no matter what.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out the picture of him and his son. He smiles at it sadly and fondly at the same time. Bruce would have liked to have raised him but he knows he'll be fine with Batman and possibly even Superman if Superman can convince Batman to allow him to help. With another sigh, he tucks the photo back into his back pocket and then goes to one of the broken display cases with one of the suits in it.

Bruce looks at it and then looks over to his Justice Lords Bat suit which is lying further away. It has the most scorch marks than any of the other suits. He then looks back to the suit he is standing in front of. It's his old suit, the one he wore before the Justice Lords took over, with the black cape and cowl, the rest of the suit being grey. He pulls it up and starts to get dressed into it. Bruce then starts to put on all the armor that is surprisingly not that damaged from whatever happened here.

He has to make a plan on how to take out Clark. He can use the Kryptonite now that he doesn't have to worry about it hurting his baby or compromising the pregnancy, and he can also use his contingency plan for taking Clark down. The problem is, is that Bruce's heart isn't into it. Bruce knows he has to but still loves Clark despite everything that he has done. Seeing Superman holding his son, looking so much like his own Clark, doesn't make it any easier.

Walking over to the lead safe that he keeps Kryptonite in, he unlocks it and opens the door. Bruce figures Clark probably left it alone because if he had opened it he would have been hurt by the green rock. There are different kinds of Kryptonite in the safe including the green and red variety. Bruce wants one of the specific Kryptonite rocks, however. He reaches into the safe and pulls out a small lead box. Opening it, he peers at the glowing, green ring. With a deep breath, he takes it out of the box and places it in a lead compartment on his utility belt. He swallows hard and closes the safe. The ring should be enough.

The next thing Bruce approaches is the car which he notices right away how damaged it is. Clark must have smashed it up either in his anger or when he was fighting whoever confronted him down here. Bruce has a bad feeling that it was probably Dick as Tim should know better but he also wouldn't put it past Tim to join in on the fight. The only problem with his theory is that he doesn't know why the two of them wouldn't use the Kryptonite. Unless they didn't have time to get into the safe before Clark attacked. More worry bubbles up in his chest as he thinks about his boys. He doesn't want to lose them like he did Jason and especially not at the hands of his past mate. If the two of them and Alfred are dead, he doesn't know what he'll do.

Leaving the car, he goes to the Batwing, dutifully named when Dick was just a little boy and a newly appointed Robin. The Batwing seems to be in okay condition, at least good enough condition to fly, so Bruce jumps into it and starts it up. He flies out of the cave with his nerves skyrocketing. He first has to get Clark's attention which could turn out to be extremely easy or extremely hard. Briefly, Bruce wonders if Clark has moved on and has gotten together with someone else. He wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten with Diana as she has no caste like Clark and the two of them have always been close. Of course, Bruce had been close with Diana as well. After all, they weren't called the Trinity for no reason.

He uses the Batwing's computer to listen to what he has missed within the two and half months he's been away. By the sounds of it, the rest of the Lords have gotten their powers back as well and have started up their domination once again, with Clark as their leader. To Bruce, it seems to be worse than before, however, with Clark and the Lords being more brutal, more murderous. Bruce's heart aches.

He thinks about his son again, safe and sound in another universe with an alternate version of himself. Bruce has to do this, has to kill Clark in order to keep him safe. If he can't do that, then he has failed his last son in existence and he can't fail his only surviving family member. Bruce reprimands himself for thinking such a thing. He doesn't know if Dick, Tim, and Alfred are really dead. They could be alive and well, somewhere in hiding. But if Bruce thinks about it and rationalizes it, he knows there is no hiding from a Kryptonian with super hearing and x-ray vision.

Bruce lands on top of a tall building with a flat roof. He knows if there is going to be a showdown, then it'll have to be right away. If he waits, he might lose his will to kill someone he loves. Bruce hops out of the Batwing and walks a few paces away from it, swallowing hard. He's not only nervous about this fight but he is also nervous to see Clark after all this time.

With a deep breath, Bruce says in his regular voice, "Clark? Do you hear me?" He pauses to allow Clark to process who is talking. "I'm back and I need to see you."

He doesn't have to wait long before he hears a sonic boom and then Clark is landing on the roof. His outfit is the same white one that he had worn before. Bruce has always been amazed at his ability to not let it get stained by blood. "Well, well, look who has come back."

"Didn't take you long to come here," Bruce says.

Clark scoffs. "Of course, not. My ex-mate comes back after disappearing for two months and you expect me to not come right away?" Clark laughs. "You've lost your touch." Clark scans him, Bruce can tell, and his easy face quickly turns to narrowed eyes. "You had our baby. Where is he?"

"Where is Alfred and the boys?" Bruce counters.

Clark doesn't answer him right off and instead studies him. Finally, he says, "Tell me where our child is Bruce."

"Never." Bruce reaches to the slot on his utility belt that he placed the Kryptonite ring into, his hand hidden by his cape. "Now where's my family Clark?"

Clark is back to studying him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Realization quickly forms in them. "You didn't." He grows angry, hands balling up into tight fists. "Are you crazy Bruce? Leaving our child in another dimension!"

Bruce unbuckles the pouch. "Not as crazy as you."

"I'm crazy?" Clark's eyes flash red before they settle. "I'm _not_ crazy, Bruce. You just never seemed to understand what we are doing here is for the good of the people."

"This isn't good for them Clark." He puts the ring on. Bruce is standing too far away for it to have any effect on Clark right now but as soon as either he approaches Clark or Clark approaches him, it'll take effect immediately. "I don't understand why you can't see that. I tried to understand but I can't."

Clark has a smirk on his face. "You seemed to understand perfectly well when you were killing right beside me."

"Because I didn't want you leaving me," Bruce shouts. "Because we had a baby to raise, a family to start, and I didn't want that to-" he cuts himself off.

Clark laughs. "And look who was the one to leave, the one to break things apart between us. _You're_ the one who betrayed _me_ , who let that laughable Justice League mess with your head, and then proceed to take my child away from me by leaving him in that forsaken universe."

"I left him there to protect him from you, because what you are right now, Clark, is not the man I fell in love with, bonded with. You're nowhere near that." Bruce says.

The two stare at each other for a long time before Clark starts talking again. "Either you go get our child or I will."

Bruce shakes his head. "I destroyed the portal. There's no going back."

More staring and Clark's features slowly calm. "Then build another one."

"No," Clark immediately gets angry again. "I'll never build another one." Bruce takes a few step forward and Clark's eyes dart down to where his hand is still behind his cape. He can probably feel the Kryptonite now. When Clark meets his eyes again, Bruce continues. "I also destroyed the notes on how to build one so you won't be able to replicate one yourself."

Clark's anger is clearly on his face. "So now what? We fight and you kill me?"

"Or you kill me," Bruce says. "Either way one of us is going to die."

"You don't have the guts kill me." Clark is sneering.

"I don't know Clark; I've gotten pretty used to killing." Another step forward. "Just please, Clark, before we do this, just tell me if Alfred, Dick, and Tim are alive."

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Clark's face. The Kryptonite is starting to take effect. Clark says very calmly, "Why should I tell you anything? You ruined our family." Bruce doesn't say anything and instead just takes another step forward. Clark scoffs. "They're alive but I don't know where they are. Got into a fight with Dick down in the cave, injured him pretty badly, but I let him go. I didn't look for them after that and they've been in hiding."

Bruce sighs in relief. "I guess I should be thankful to you for that."

"Don't be," Clark says, voice devoid of any emotions. "Let's just get this over with Bruce."

Bruce pulls his cowl back, wanting to do this with no masks on. "I wish this didn't have to happen Clark." Clark says nothing and waits. Bruce reveals his hand so Clark can clearly see the Kryptonite ring and Clark's eyes dart down to it. He's being standoffish, probably already feeling sick and weak. "You know the funny thing is Clark?" Bruce asks as he steps up to him. He places his hand that has the Kryptonite ring on it onto Clark's cheek and Clark flinches slightly. "I still love you."

Something flashes in Clark's eyes but Bruce doesn't allow himself to analyze it. Instead, he punches Clark where his hand was earlier. Clark stumbles backwards and lands on his hands and knees heavily. When Bruce goes to punch him again, Clark catches his wrist with a growl. Clark shoves him away and Bruce goes flying backwards. Groaning in pain, Bruce sits up from where he landed and sees Clark standing up shakily. Clark is also panting and sweating heavily now.

Bruce staggers to his feet as well, and charges at Clark. Seeing as Clark is still faster than him at the moment, it's no surprise when Clark dodges Bruce easily and promptly slams Bruce down on the ground by landing a blow on his back. With a gasp, Bruce hits the ground hard. Clark gets on top of Bruce, straddling his back. Bruce swings his arm backwards and gets a hit onto Clark's side. With a grunt, Clark falls off.

Bruce rolls and climbs on top of Clark, wrapping both his hands around Clark's neck and squeezing. Because of the Kryptonite, Clark is easily able to be choked and so Clark's breath hitches. He's getting weaker and weaker every second and when Clark wraps a hand around Bruce's wrist, there's no strength behind it. Bruce can feel Clark's feet scrabbling along the roof, trying to find purchase but not being able to. The both of them are shaking; Clark from the pain and Bruce because of how overwhelming his emotions are.

Clark is looking him in the eyes, something like resignation in them but there's something else too. Sorrow maybe? Clark opens his mouth to try and take a breath but can't. His legs are slowing down as the life is squeezed out of him and his hand falls away from Bruce's wrist. A shudder goes through Clark's entire body. Bruce's vision goes blurry and small droplets of water fall onto Clark's face. A sound that is too close to a sob, escapes from Bruce's mouth that he couldn't stop from coming out.

Bruce takes a staggering breath in as he lets go of Clark's neck and Clark takes a gulp of air as soon as his passage way is open again. Bruce is openly crying now as Clark tries to find his breath. He slumps and buries his face into Clark's shoulder. "Can't." Another sob is yanked from him. "I can't."

Clark is still breathing heavily as a hand is placed in Bruce's hair. "It's okay Bruce." The hand pats him gently.

Bruce shakes his head in dismay and sits back up. "No, I have to." He places his hand around Clark's neck again but doesn't squeeze.

"I lied," Clark starts, staring up at him. He looks worn out and sick. "When you asked me if I still love you, I lied. I do still love you, Bruce." Clark's hand reaches up and cups Bruce's cheek. "I'll always love you." Clark's hand moves down to wrap around the hand with the Kryptonite ring on it. "Bruce." He squeezes the hand and carefully takes the ring off, his own hand shaking with touching it. "It's okay, Bruce." He reaches down, opens the lead pouch on the utility belt, and drops the ring into it. Clark's color immediately starts to come back. His hand goes back to cupping his cheek. "You don't need to kill me Bruce."

Bruce nods. "Yes I do." He goes to reach for the Kryptonite again but Clark catches his hand.

"No," Clark says. "We can fix this." When Bruce looks Clark in the eyes, all he can see is love in them. Bruce shakes his head and Clark nods his head. "Yes." He pulls Bruce's head down by the nape of the neck. He wasn't forceful and did it gingerly. "We can." He kisses Bruce on the lips tenderly. When he pulls away he says, "This fight, it's pointless. You telling me that you still love me… it… it helped me see, this fight and you telling me that, it helped me see how pointless this all is. It showed me how we should work this out like two people who love each other and not like enemies." Clark kisses him again. "Please Bruce," he whispers against Bruce's lips. "Let's try please. I want to fix this."

"Clark…" For the third time Clark kisses him. Clark is warm and Bruce has missed this terribly. He sounded sincere and Bruce really should know better than to fall for it but it's been _months_ since he's heard Clark talk to him in that loving tone, it's been _months_ since he's felt Clark's body pressed against him, his lips on his, and Clark's hand in his hair. He's missed this so much that it's clouding his judgement and the part of him that wants to experience this again for just a little while longer is winning out.

That's why Bruce is surprised when he feels a sharp, burning pain in his side. Clark pushes up against him and lays Bruce down onto the ground, digging the knife in Bruce's side a little more in. "I'm sure you didn't expect me to come with a weapon."

"Clark," Bruce tries to say but it comes out strangled.

Clark's voice has gone cold. "I'm sorry Bruce, but you did betray me." He pushes the knife and Bruce gasps. "If I had thought talking would have brought you to my side, then what I said wouldn't have been lie." A shrug. "Of course, I must say telling you that I love you was not a lie, I do love you. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. But…" A smirk. "When someone betrays me, they must be punished, no matter who they are." His smile falls. "I wish it hadn't come to this either, Bruce. Oh, and I will get our son back, even without your help."

Tears start pooling in Bruce's eyes again, blurring his vision once more. Some fall down his temples as they build up. "Clark."

Clark leans down and kisses his forehead and Bruce closes his eyes at the feeling. "I'm sorry Bruce," he whispers. "Goodbye."

Clark pushes the knife all the way in and Bruce gasps again. Before his vision goes black, Bruce reaches up and cups Clark's cheek. "Clark."

 **I** _ **wanted**_ **to make Bruce able to convince Clark to be good again but then what I want to happen in the rest of this story wouldn't be able to happen. So instead, we get this sad ending for the prologue. I'm sorry! *Dodges things that are thrown at me***

 **Anyways, I don't normally post multi-chaptered stories until I've completed all the chapters but… well, I really wanted to get this story posted asap since the first story was only recently completed. Plus, a lot of people are waiting for this.**

 **With that being said, I don't know how frequent updates are going to be. I work and go to college and finals week is coming up really, really fast (then I've got summer classes, yippy!** **that "yippy" is meant to be sarcastic.) I will try to be as consistent as possible with updates and hopefully there won't be too long of gaps between when I post chapters.**

 **Thank you all for reading this prologue. More to come sometime in the future. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One – Justice League Universe:**

 **A/N: Look at me, typing up a chapter when I should be working on the essay that I haven't started and is due tonight at 11:59 and it's already 6:30 and… *Goes over to a corner and cries because of how stressed I am***

 **In all seriousness though, this chapter is short for what I normally write. Besides prologues and epilogues, normally I make sure a chapter is at least in the 2,000 words range. This is only 1,761, which to me is extremely short. I hope that is okay because, really, I really do have to get working on that essay (UGH!).**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **P.S. This was only quickly reread so there might be some mistakes.**

"You want to what?"

Clark smiles at him, all teeth and sparkly eyes. "I want to adopt Clark as well."

Bruce blinks at him, making sure he heard correctly. "And how exactly do you think that will work Clark?" Bruce scrunches his face in a grimace. "We're going to have to find a way to keep you and baby Clark separate when we talk about you and him."

"Just call me Kal," Clark says with a shrug as if it's no big deal. "And I've already come up with a Kryptonian name for him that won't be so weird that we can't tell people that don't know about, well you know, me being an alien and Clark being half alien, that it's a nickname for him."

"Have you now?" Bruce sits on his couch, sipping his coffee. "Pray do tell."

"Ko," Clark says proudly. "Ko-El, it means peace, reflection, and calmness." Clark is smiling again. "We can even tell people it's short for Colby or something like that."

"Uh huh," Bruce says skeptically. "Which brings me back to my initial question."

Clark rolls his eyes which irritates Bruce. "I don't see the problem."

With a sigh, Bruce tries to explain it to him. "First off, people that aren't in a relationship don't normally adopt children together. What do you expect? Us to have joint custody so that Clark will have to go to your place on the weekends and then with me during the week?"

Before Bruce can continue, Clark speaks up. "Who says I won't be the one with him on the weekdays?"

"This isn't a joking matter Clark," Bruce snaps and Clark lifts his hands in silent defense. "Next, no matter how hard I try to keep it from the media, which I will try to do, we both know they will eventually find out anyways. How are we going to explain you having custody of him as well? Don't you think that would be extremely suspicious and weird?"

Clark doesn't answer at first, looking thoughtful. "I mean, yeah that all makes sense, but first off, I know you can make the joint custody thing work with whoever you get the papers from because you're _you_ and really, if and when the media finds out, we'll just give some excuse."

Bruce refrains from hitting himself on the forehead. He refrains from hitting Clark on the forehead as well for that matter. "Clark, you're not thinking. Say I somehow get the papers and the lawyer to agree with me to have little Clark-"

"See this is why you need to call me Kal or him Ko"

" _In both our custodies,_ " Bruce continues with clenched teeth, ignoring Clark. "That still doesn't help with the media. As soon as they see Brucie Wayne out in public with a new baby, they'll be all over it like sharks, _and then_ , once they see _you_ with the same baby, they'll be all over that even more… like fucking vultures."

"Is it really necessary to swear?"

Bruce says with his teeth grit together tightly, " _Do you understand Clark?_ "

"Kal."

"Clark!" Bruce yells and promptly ignores Clark's laughing. "I swear you are the most irritating person in the _universe_."

"Okay, okay." Clark waves his hand, trying to quell Bruce and stop his laughing at the same time. "I'm sorry, I can see this is an important matter to you. The thing is, Bruce, I'm not constantly in the media spotlight so the media won't even pay me any attention with a baby. The people I have to worry about the most is my mom and coworkers."

Bruce sighs. "They might not know who you are but they'll recognize the baby."

"I think it's a little hard to recognize a newborn baby, Bruce," Clark says.

"And when Clark starts getting older, then what?" Bruce asks. "He'll start being able to get more recognizable and the more spotlight he receives in my life means the more likely he is to be recognized with you."

This time Clark sighs. "I want to adopt him, Bruce, so we're going to have to come up with something. I'm not going to change my mind. He's got half my genes in him too… sort of… how exactly would that work?"

"I don't know." Bruce shrugs. "It doesn't matter," he says, irritated. "The only solution I can think of is-" Clark raises an eyebrow at his pause and Bruce swallows, making sure to keep his heart perfectly calm. "Marriage."

"What?" Clark's eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open.

"You and I need to get married."

"I'm sorry Bruce," Clark starts, still looking astounded. "I think I just heard you say we need to get married but obviously I heard wrong."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "You didn't."

Clark starts to laugh again, incredulously. "I can't believe you of all people even suggested something like that. I mean _you_." He starts to laugh hysterically. "This is just gold."

Bruce crosses his arms petulantly. "Haha, very funny. Now what do you say?"

"Some proposal." Clark catches his breath. "How exactly are you going to explain our impromptu wedding to the media since you're oh so concerned about them?"

"Easy, we tell them it was a secret relationship. Your idea, of course, since Brucie isn't one to keep such a secret."

"But adoption is?"

"Well, as much as I'll try to keep the media away from Clark, I'm not going to show that I'm actively keeping him a secret." Bruce stands, having finished his coffee. "That way it looks like Brucie isn't keeping a secret as big as that when in reality I am."

Clark is frowning now. "And how are you going to explain the success of our relationship not being caught?"

"I just won't answer that question from them." Bruce shrugs. "It's none of their business. Now, again, what do you say?"

Bruce's heart has started pounding really fast as he waits for Clark's answer. He looks contemplative, staring at Bruce with blue, determined eyes. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

Clark huffs in annoyance. "I mean just that, no. I'm not going to marry you just so I can get custody of a child that has some of my DNA in him."

"We still don't know how that works."

"And like you said, it doesn't matter." Clark waves his statement off. "I'm not going to let you blackmail me."

"I'm not blackmailing you and come on Clark, it really isn't that big a deal," Bruce says.

"Not a big deal?" Clark asks, surprise in his voice. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Weddings are a huge deal for me Bruce. You're supposed to get married to your one and only, not for convenience."

"Sometimes convenience is all you've got." Bruce starts making his way to the kitchen, his heart pounding even faster at Clark's rejection. He pretends it doesn't hurt.

"Not this," Clark says, following him.

Bruce sets his mug in the sink and turns to Clark, acting nonchalant. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal. If you find a girl later on who is your 'one and only', then we can get a divorce. It's not like you've never been divorced before."

He can see it's the absolute wrong thing to say once he sees Clark's anger flare in his eyes. Clark's poster becomes stiff and defensive. "Don't bring my divorce with Lois into this."

"Why not?" Bruce says because obviously he can't just _stop_ digging the hole he's going to be buried in. "I see no difference. You got married to Lois even though she wasn't your 'one and only' and then when the two of you finally figured that out, or well _she_ figured it out, you two got divorced. There's no difference except that I'm a male."

Clark's breathing has gotten heavier, his jaw is clenched, and his eyes are pure anger. "I thought she was the one for me."

"Apparently not."

Clark's hands clench into tight fists. "We better get off this subject of mine and Lois' marriage Bruce."

"Why?" He leans against the counter. "Afraid to get married to someone else who isn't meant to be with you forever and ever, have this perfect little life with a white picket fence, dog and kid?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry Clark but there's no such thing." Bruce shrugs, tells himself in his head to do what Clark has said and shut up, but his mouth isn't complying. "So I guess you either continue to live in your little fantasy world, don't go along with my marriage plan, and don't become Clark's father; or you can get into reality, get married to me, and be Clark's father."

Clark is staring at him and he does for a very long time, all signs of immeasurable anger present on his body. When he speaks, Bruce can tell he has pushed one too many buttons by the sound of his voice. "You know what Bruce? I'm going to leave. I'm angry, I don't feel like arguing with you, and quite frankly I can't even stand to look at you right now." He goes to the glass sliding door that leads out into the garden. "We'll discuss this more when you don't feel the need to be a jerk." Then he's gone, flying away back to Metropolis.

Bruce sighs and rubs his face. _Why did he say all that? He didn't really mean it._ With another sigh, he goes to find Alfred who is in the newly made up nursey rocking Clark. "How is he?"

"Asleep Sir," Alfred says. He stands and places Clark into the crib.

"Do you think we should set up some sun lamps?" Bruce asks as he approaches the crib to look down into it.

Alfred starts to walk away but stops in the doorway. "I wouldn't know Sir but we do know someone who would."

Bruce avoids looking at his father figure, instead continuing to look at Clark. "I might have _accidentally_ angered Clark."

He barely hears Alfred sigh. "Very well, Master Bruce. _I_ will give him a call to ask then." With that, Alfred walks out.

Bruce reaches into the crib and rubs a finger against Clark's cheek. "What do you say kid? Do you think you'll be okay with a couple of piss poor replacements of your real parents?" Clark yawns in his sleep and Bruce leans his chin against the gate. "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

He stays there for another fifteen minutes, just watching Clark sleep before he finally leaves the room.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: For now on, I'll be referring to baby Clark as Ko in narration just to keep adult Clark separate from baby Clark. Especially since I'm planning on some of this story being in adult Clark's POV.**

Bruce does _not_ startle when there is a small tap on the glass sliding door because _Batman_ doesn't get _startled_ no matter how distracted he is with trying to feed a bottle to a baby. He places the bottle down on the counter as he turns around and sees Clark smiling in at him.

With a sigh, Bruce goes and answers the door. "Hey there little guy," Clark greets Ko immediately, beaming down at him with his bright smile. At this rate, the child won't need to go out in the sun because Clark will give him enough sunlight with his smile to last him a lifetime.

"Clark." Bruce steps aside and allows Clark to step into the kitchen. The man does and eyes the baby bottle sitting on the counter top. "Are you still mad at me?" Bruce asks as he closes the door.

"That depends," Clark says, turning to face him. "Are you still being a jerk?"

"That depends on if you're still mad at me," Bruce responds.

Clark rolls his eyes and turns away, picking up the bottle. He turns back to Bruce. "May I?" Bruce hands Ko over to Clark and watches as Ko takes the bottle easy. Bruce has to stamp down on his jealousy at how easy Clark was able to get the child to eat when just a few seconds earlier Bruce was dealing with a fussy kid. "Wow, he's really hungry isn't he?"

"There's always a possibility that his digestive system is the same as yours so technically he wouldn't need to eat." Bruce sits down at the small table that is located in the kitchen, watching Clark feed Ko. His chest warms up with fondness and as much as he tries to get rid of the feeling, he can't. "But he could have my digestive system which would mean he does need to eat. So far I can't tell. All I know is he hasn't cried for food yet and Alfred says every time he changes him; his diaper is dry."

Clark looks up from Ko, peering at Bruce through his glasses. "Then it's probably more like my digestive system. I don't need to eat, I just do it because I like the taste of food, and I don't go to the bathroom to relieve myself."

Bruce nods in agreement. "It's looking like that but there's always one more possibility." Clark raises an eyebrow in question. "He could have a digestive system in between mine and yours. This would mean he would need to eat and go to the bathroom, but just not as much or as often. We'll have to wait longer to see. We've only had him here for a week after all."

Clark nods and silence fills the room. After a while, Ko turns his head away from the bottle with a little sound of irritation. Clark lifts him to his shoulder and starts patting his back. "Do you have a burp cloth? I have to go to work after this and I don't want my shirt smelling like baby spit."

With an amused smile, Bruce gets up and grabs the washcloth Alfred uses for when he feeds Ko. He hands it over to Clark who situates it on his shoulder and under Ko's head. "You're good with him."

Clark looks up from where he was watching Ko and meets Bruce's eyes. They stare at each other for a long while until Clark finally speaks. "I thought more about your literal proposal."

Bruce gulps, his heart skipping a beat. He tries to get it to stop thudding so loud in his chest but for some reason it won't. He really hopes Clark isn't listening to his heartbeat right now. "And?"

"And I'm still mad about how you went about it," he mumbles before saying more clearly, "but you're right. I tried to come up with another solution and I couldn't think of one. I kept going back to how marrying each other would be the easiest way to do it, not only so we both can get custody but also for the media to understand."

Bruce is very careful to keep his voice steady. "So that means…"

"Yes Bruce, I'll marry you." Bruce's lips twitch the slightest little bit up at the corners before he catches himself. His chest feels extremely warm. "On one condition."

Confusion makes its way into Bruce's thoughts. "Which is?"

"We get a divorce soon after." It feels like a bucket of ice water has just been dumped on him. "We can stay married just long enough to make it look legit but after that, then we're done."

"And what? Do what I said yesterday and you have him on the weekends or weekdays, whatever, and vice versa for me?"

Clark shrugs. "I'm fine with it. Are you?"

There's a sharp pain in Bruce's chest that no matter what he does, just won't go away. His heart is pounding and he feels very cold. "Of course, I'm fine with it."

Something flashes in Clark's eyes and he frowns slightly, looking Bruce up and down. "O…Okay, then." He fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other. Ko makes a soft sound. "When do you want to do it then?"

"As soon as possible will probably be best," he tells him. "Today, after you get out of work if that works for you."

Clark nods. "Yeah, that works." He then hands Ko over, who makes a small distressed sound at being taken away from such a warm body. He settles down quickly once he realizes that there is another warm body to lie on. "Speaking of work, I better get going or else I'll be late."

"How can you be late when you can fly at the speeds you can?" Clark shoots him a cheeky smile, not bothering to answer his question. He's gone, leaving behind a small boom. "Show off."

He goes and finds Alfred in the laundry room, putting the first load of dirty sheets in. Bruce explains what is going on and Alfred only responds with an eyebrow raise. Bruce tells him to make the arrangements. "Very well, Sir." Alfred goes back to putting detergent into the washing machine.

With a long sigh, Bruce goes to find Tim before the thirteen-year-old goes off to school. He catches him just in time. "Tim, I need to tell you something before you go."

Tim turns around, sees Ko in Bruce's arms, and bounds over. "Hi Clark!" He uses one of his fingers to tickle Ko's stomach with a giggle. Tim finds it highly amusing that the baby is named after Clark yet Bruce is taking care of him. "Can I hold him?"

"If you sit on the couch." Tim runs over to the couch and Bruce sits beside him, handing Ko over. "His Kryptonian name is Ko. Clark came up with it."

"I can't wait until he gets a little older and then I can play with him." When Bruce first told Tim about Ko and how he would be adopting him, Tim was ecstatic that he was going to be a big brother. He kept saying that now he knows how Dick feels. Ko gurgles up at Tim and makes small cooing noises. "You and I are going to be unstoppable."

Bruce tries to hide his chuckle of amusement and he's glad when Tim doesn't pay it any attention. "Tim, what I needed to tell you is important." He waits until he has Tim's attention. The kid still looks down at Ko but Bruce knows he's listening. "Later today, Clark and I… uh, Superman Clark… will be going to the courthouse to… to…" Tim looks up at him with confusion. Bruce clears his throat. "To get married."

Tim jumps up from the couch with a loud whoop, making sure to hold Ko protectively in his arms. "Finally!"

"Finally?"

"Does this mean you two are going to tell other people that you're in love with each other?"

Bruce blinks, gaping. "What?"

"What? It's not like it isn't obvious." Tim sits back down, beaming at Ko.

Bruce can feel his whole face heating up even though he wishes it wouldn't. "Clark's not… we're not… I mean, I'm not… I'm not in love with Clark." Ko makes a loud sound. "Not you little one."

Tim is chuckling, either at Ko or Bruce, he isn't sure but he likes to believe it's at Ko. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not," Bruce insists as Tim hands Ko back to him and stands. Tim smiles at him knowingly, walking away. "I'm not Tim."

"Uh huh."

"Just be at the courthouse after school. Alfred will give you the time," Bruce grumbles. Tim leaves the room with a loud laugh and Bruce glares at the doorway. When Ko makes a gurgling sound, Bruce looks down at him. "I'm not." Ko smiles up at him as if he doesn't agree.

...

Later that day, Bruce finally gets a hold of Dick. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

There's a grumble and a yawn. "Late night… _very_ late night."

"I don't even want to know what kind of late night you're talking about."

"Probably not. So what's up?" Bruce sighs into the receiver, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He tells him the same thing as he told Tim earlier, guessing what will be coming next if Tim's reaction was anything to go by. "So… Superman and Batman are finally getting married and admitting their gay love for one another."

"Do you really have to say it like that?"

Dick is chuckling, the sound of crunching coming from the other line. He's probably eating cereal. "Sorry, I just find it funny that it took you two so long. I mean, you even had it shoved in your face with that alternate universe and, hell, now you're _raising_ that alternate universe's Bruce and Clark's baby."

Bruce sighs. "I'm not in love with Clark, Dick. This is only happening because Clark wants to adopt Ko as well and this is the only way it'll work."

"Ko?"

"Baby Clark's Kryptonian name adult Clark came up with." There's silence on the other end except for a small wheezing sound. "What now?"

"It's just…" Dick sounds like he is barely holding it together. "It's just so sweet that Clark already came up with a _Kryptonian_ name for him." He loses it then, laughing loudly. "You two are practically married already."

"Are you done?" Bruce asks.

Dick tries to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know this is a serious matter for the emotionally stunted Batman." Bruce growls into the phone and Dick chuckles. "But seriously, Bruce, if you really want to lie to yourself about your feelings towards Clark then fine, but he does love you back you know. Anyone can see it."

Bruce thinks back to Clark's rejection of his marriage proposal yesterday and then how he said today that he wants a divorce as soon as possible. "No he's not Dick." He leaves it at that, not bothering to counter the whole him being in love with Clark because he's _not_ , and Dick sighs heavily.

"Okay Bruce, whatever," Dick says. "So what time should I be at the courthouse?"

"Three. Clark will be getting out of work early and Tim will be getting out of school at his regular time. Do you think you can pick him up? I need to make arrangements for Ko to stay with someone because Alfred will be coming as well," Bruce says.

"Sure, I'll have to leave work early too, but I'll just say it's a family emergency." Bruce hears more crunching. "Actually, it's already so late in the morning that I just won't go in at all, call in sick." Bruce isn't really sure if it works that way but he says nothing. "I'm assuming you want this to stay on the down low?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll see you later love bat." The dial tone is yelling in his ear before Bruce can retort.

pWonderful fanart by a href=" /users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ"Yamada_CZ/a (Tumblr: a href=" "yamada-official/a). You can also find it a href=" art/Sparks-604596607"here/a (Deviant Art) or a href=" post/143232981571/bruce-wayne-xx-for-angelcamael-its-just-a"here/a (Tumblr). Please support them by reblogging/liking it on Tumblr or you can comment on it on Deviant Art. Do not steal please!/phr /

 **A/N: Love Bat is in reference to the saying love birds.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: Don't worry, we will get back to the Justice Lords Universe soon.**

"Awe, come on Bats, I'm great with kids."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no Wally."

"Bruce, maybe we should give him a chance. It's not like any other Justice League member is available and I know you won't let anyone who isn't an original member to look after Ko."

Bruce narrows his eyes at Clark and then glares at Wally who flinches slightly. Wally is giving him that stupid, lopsided grin of encouragement. Bruce has to admit that Wally is good with kids, always seeming to be able to put a smile on their faces, and as the youngest of the main seven at twenty-five-years old, he gets along with the youngest members of the League as well.

Bruce looks around the meeting room in which he, Clark, and Wally are only in. Wally has his mask down and is sitting in one of the seats, feet up, and Clark is standing next to Bruce. Bruce still has his cowl on. They've just started recruiting new members of the Justice League after the Thanagarian attack. It happened the day after the Justice League got back from the Justice Lords' universe, hence why this whole adoption thing is only just now happening a week later. He had worried the most about Ko in those three days the Thanagarians were here and he couldn't be there to make sure he was adapting to the new universe okay. Alfred kept him informed, of course, on top of Tim's vigilant eye, but he had still worried nonetheless. Now, as a consequence to the attack, Shayera has left the League and the others think it's necessary to recruit more members. Batman isn't so sure if it's a good idea to give so many super powered people that kind of power and authority but he was out voted. Instead, he'll just have to work harder to come up with even more contingency plans and he still has to figure out how Shayera managed to sneak into the cave.

"So, what do you say Bruce?" Wally asks, smiling even wider. He knows he's got Bruce hooked and sunk, the little bastard.

"Fine," Bruce says and Wally jumps up from his chair in victory. Bruce approaches him with narrowed eyes and Wally immediately shrinks away. "But if anything happens to him, if he gets hurt in anyway, then I'll hurt _you_. You understand?"

Wally's eyes are wide and he nods frantically. Clark places a hand on Bruce's shoulder and gently guides him off to the side. "Just be careful with him Wally."

Wally relaxes immediately and his smile returns full force. "No problem, Big Guy!" Wally salutes, runs out, and in a few seconds he's back in the room. "So, am I babysitting at your place," he points to Bruce, "your place?" to Clark, "or mine?" He then points to himself.

Bruce rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, allowing Clark to make the rest of the arrangements. As Bruce reaches the transporters, Clark catches up to him, cape trailing behind him gracefully as he walks. "I told Flash his place."

Bruce stops walking abruptly and Clark bumps into him. Bruce notices how gentle it was, suspecting Clark had diverted most of his energy somewhere else at the last minute in order to not knock Bruce down completely, hurting him. He turns to Clark. "Why?"

Sensing his defensiveness, Clark raises his hands to quell him. "I know you probably think Ko should stay in the…" he looks around and leans in to whisper so no new recruits hear him, "the Manor." He straightens. "But do you really want _Flash_ in your house unsupervised? I know I don't."

Bruce takes a second to think and then, "You're right, good call." Clark beams and Bruce forces himself to turn away from it, punching the coordinates in for Gotham in the console. "You go get Ko and I'll meet you at Flash's. There's something I still need to do."

Clark's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "You do? It's almost time to-"

Bruce holds up a gloved hand to silence him, sighing. "I know, I won't be long. It's just…" He steps onto the platform that will transport him. "I still have one more kid I need to inform about what's about to happen."

Understanding, Clark sets his mouth in a tight, straight line. "Good luck." With a nod, Clark pushes a button and Bruce is transported down to Earth and in Gotham.

It's only just after 1:30 in the afternoon so Jason won't be out on patrol. Lucky for Bruce, he makes it his business to know where Jason is most of the time, making sure to memorize his average daily routine. He now hopes Jason didn't decide to deviate from it today. Around this time of day, Jason would normally be out taking some kind of leisurely walk, either in and around Crime Alley or, if he's so inclined to have a change of scenery and nice scenery at that, then through the park. Last night was a pretty successful night for him, however, so most likely he's in the park. Bruce starts heading in that direction, making sure to stay in the shadows on top of the rooves.

As expected, Jason is at the park, walking slowly on the outskirts of it. Having been trained by Bruce, Jason has always been taught to stay vigilant so he doesn't take long to see Bruce. He makes a casual beeline towards the alleyway and once out of sight, he makes his way up to the roof Bruce is perched on. He approaches the shadow that Batman is barely hidden in. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." One of Jason's eyebrows raises. "It's important and I would appreciate it if you listened."

Jason looks over to the park, chewing on his tongue in thought. He then turns his attention back to Bruce. "Okay, what is it?"

"You remember that baby I told you about?" Jason nods. "I'm planning on adopting him." Jason scoffs and looks away, opening his mouth to speak. Bruce doesn't let him, however. "Clark wants to adopt him too."

"So what, you two going to have a custody battle?" He turns accusatory eyes onto Bruce. Bruce thins his mouth; not really sure what Jason is mad at him for.

"No, quite the opposite actually." This makes Jason curious, softening slightly. "Clark and I are getting married."

Jason immediately starts laughing, doubling over in hilarity. "I can't believe this." He wipes nonexistent tears out of his eyes. "The two people that have been dancing around each other, not admitting how they feel for one another, are getting _married_ because of a baby from another universe."

"What do you mean dancing around each other?"

"That's fucking classic." He slowly stops laughing. "This is the greatest shit that has ever happened."

Silence descends on them but Bruce soon asks, "Why does everyone think Clark and I are in love?"

This causes Jason to laugh again. "Are you serious? Are you in that much denial that even when you're going to _marry the guy_ , you still won't admit it?" He looks at him in amused disbelief. "Everyone knows you love Clark and Clark loves you. You guys are like… an old married couple."

"Old married couple?"

"You two are constantly bickering and then looking at each other in these disgustingly longing looks that, literally, make me want to throw up. And then, you two do the sweetest," he chuckles at the word, "non-apologies that somehow are still apologies, get along, bicker again, and it starts all over. Seriously, it's like one of those fucking daytime soap operas."

"Soap opera?"

"I'm surprised no one else has even brought it up between you too, like Wonder Woman or hell, Alfred. The only reason why I never brought it up is because I was too busy being dead." Jason is still looking highly amused.

"Longing looks?"

Jason starts to laugh full heartily again, clutching his stomach and barely being able to talk. "You two… you two are so in love… so in love that you guys don't even _realize_ it." Jason gets a hold of himself, this time wiping away real tears from his eyes. "Oh jeez, what did Dick say when you told him you were getting married? You! All over wanting to adopt a baby."

Bruce's heart is pounding wildly in his chest and he's sweating heavily. He wants to go home and get out of the Bat suit, take a nice, long cold shower, and then hide out down in the cave, away from everyone, aliens included. "Clark and I are not in love."

Jason shrugs. "Whatever you say, Old Man."

Bruce's heart lurches at the old nickname. He and Jason don't get along very much anymore. That's probably what the accusatory look was earlier, some kind of habit that Jason has now. "Jason, I don't know if you would want to, but if you happen to, you can stop by the courthouse at three. That's when the wedding is happening and everyone else is going to be there."

Jason's face turns into confusion. "You're doing a civil ceremony?"

"It's only for convenience Jason," Bruce says.

Jason takes a long, scrutinizing look at him. Then he says with no more trace of humor in his voice and instead laced with disbelief and conviction, "You seriously do believe Clark doesn't love you and you don't love him."

He sighs in frustration. "For the last time, yes, Clark doesn't love me and I certainly don't love him." His chest tightens at the statement.

Jason's eyes are wide. "Wow." It's all he says, staring at him for a minute longer, and then turning around to leave. He stops when he reaches the edge of the roof to jump back down into the alley, hesitating, and then turning slightly around. He avoids eye contact. "I'll come to your civil ceremony if you let me meet the kid."

Surprise circles into Bruce's irritation. "You want to meet Ko?"

Jason glances at him, mouthing Ko's name silently, and then quickly looks away with a shrug. "Why not. I am going to be his big brother after all right?"

Bruce blinks at him, Jason's back towards him as his second son waits for the response that will either break everything or start to mend things between them. "Yeah Jason, you'll be his big brother." Jason's shoulders relax the tiniest bit. "And I think he would love to meet you." With a single nod, Jason jumps down off the roof and disappears. Bruce gives it until he sees Jason back in the park before he heads back to the Manor to change and then meet Clark at Wally's apartment in Keystone City.

...

"Make sure you feed him his bottle at 3:30. I know he's half Kryptonian but that still doesn't mean you can give him scorching hot milk."

A mockingly shocked face and hand on his chest as if wounded. "I would never."

"The baby formula is in the bag. You shouldn't need to change him but check anyways."

A salute. "Okay detective."

"He just woke up from a nap so you're going to have to play with him."

A wide smile. "Playing with little kids is my specialty."

"Make sure you place him in front of the window so he can get some sun."

Another salute. "Aye-Aye captain."

"And Wally," Bruce glares hard at him, putting as much menace into it as he can. " _Do not_ take him out of this apartment."

Wally swallows hard and nods. "Right."

Reluctantly, Bruce hands the baby carrier over to the speedster. "Don't drop him."

"Don't worry Bruce," Wally smiles down at Ko, "Like I said, I'm great with kids. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time I've ever babysat. I used to babysit my neighbor's little devils when I was younger and…" he trails off at Bruce's look.

"If I hear you calling my kid a little devil, Wally, you will-"

Wally holds up his free hand. "Right, I get it. I'm sure he's an angel."

Bruce turns around and sees Clark smiling at him. "What?"

Clark chuckles. "Nothing, just you're already very protective of the little guy." Bruce huffs and turns away. Clark approaches Ko in the carrier. "See you later little guy, we'll be back before you know it." He rubs his head and what little dark hair there is there. Bruce and Clark leave then, Bruce looking back apprehensively at leaving his soon to be son with such a rambunctious, sometimes irresponsible person. Clark's hand claps onto his shoulder, forcing him to keep walking. "Don't worry Bruce, Ko will be perfectly fine. Wally might not think sometimes but he's a smart kid and he would never let anything happen to him."

Bruce sighs. "I know, it's just… this will be the first time he's with someone other than me or Alfred."

There's a soft, amused smile on Clark's face. "You mean; this will be the first time _you're_ away from him for so long." Clark chuckles. "You're such a dad."

Bruce punches his shoulder lightly, playfully. "Shut up."

They get back to Gotham quickly, dress into some nice clothes, and then have Alfred drive them to the courthouse in a car that hopefully won't draw too much attention. "Hey I just realized," Clark says during the ride. He's smiling playfully. "I'm going to be rich after this. That means I'll be able to get rid of my junk car and buy a nice one. Not as nice as _this one_ since I don't need anything like this but, you know, a better one than the one I have. That would be nice…" he trails off as he sees Bruce's raised eyebrow. "I'm just joking." Clark chuckles nervously. Bruce says nothing and tries to keep the fond smile that is threatening to show off his face. Clark's eyes grow wide suddenly. "Oh, Bruce, do you want me to sign a prenup?"

"Prenup?" It hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Or, well, actually it's probably a little late to set that up so we would have to do a postnuptial since we will already be married," Clark continues. Bruce stares at him. "I'm only saying because you have Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation, plus the Manor and-"

"No Clark!" Bruce cuts him off. "I… I don't want you to sign a prenup or postnup. I trust you."

Clark's cheeks slowly heat up, turning red. "I just thought that…"

"Clark," Bruce grabs his hand, not giving it a thought. Clark's eyes dart down to their joined hands and then back up to meet Bruce's eyes. "When we do get that divorce…" Clark takes his hand out of Bruce's hands at the word and Bruce frowns. "I… I trust you, Clark."

Clark is frowning as well now, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Okay then." He turns away, looking out the window. Bruce can see his unhappy reflection. With a silent sigh, he turns to look out his own window.

He thinks about how all three of his boys thought Clark and him were either already in a relationship or want to be in a relationship because they love each other. But that really can't be true right? Bruce looks to Clark again, sees him frowning out the window, and wishes he could make the man smile that sunshiny smile again. _Shit._

They pull up to the courthouse and Alfred parks the car. All three of them get out and make their way into the building where Dick is waiting on a bench with Tim. Jason is standing off in a corner, hands in his pockets. Dick approaches. "I'm surprised you managed to get Jason here."

"He wanted to come." Bruce notices Clark's eyes locked on Jason. "What's wrong?"

Clark shrugs and gives him a lopsided smile. It's not a happy one. "He's nervous."

"Jason nervous?" Dick whispers. Tim walks up beside Dick, watching Jason carefully. Tim and Jason never got along either, just like Jason and Bruce. Bruce hopes that can change soon. "You wouldn't think grumpy would get nervous." Dick turns to him. "Do you get nervous? I mean, you get just as grumpy." Bruce growls low in his throat warningly and Dick only smiles at him. "See what I mean?"

Bruce rolls his eyes and starts heading to the room they're supposed to meet the judge in. "Come on before someone sees us and gets nosey."

"It wasn't easy finding a judge who was willing to do this at such short notice," Alfred says, falling in step next to Bruce. "I will inform you Sir, that she did require some bribing to not only perform this ceremony today but to also keep it quiet as to who she is marrying."

"Very well Alfred."

"I have already discussed with Master Dick about being the second witness to sign the marriage license as Master Tim is too young and I didn't know Master Jason would be here as well," Alfred continues. "I've also brought all the necessary papers, including Master Clark's."

"Where did you…" Clark starts to ask Alfred but then eyes Bruce. "Never mind."

"Here are the rings Sir." Alfred holds out two black velvet boxes.

Both Bruce and Clark stop abruptly and Tim hits into the back of Bruce while Jason hits into the back of Clark. "Ouch!" Jason's hand reaches up to rub at his nose. "Fuck, that hurt! What the hell man?"

Clark ignores him as he stares at Alfred in shock. "You… you brought rings?"

"I didn't think we were going to have wedding rings Alfred. Last I checked, they're not necessary, not at a courthouse wedding." A few eyes glance up at the family. Bruce realizes too late he said that a bit too loud.

There's a small, hidden smile behind Alfred's stoicism. "They're not Sir, but I thought it would be a nice touch."

Bruce gapes at him and Clark is turning beat red. "Rings…" he mumbles, looking dazed. "I'm going to wear a ring."

Bruce looks between Clark and Alfred. "I'm not," he declares. "I didn't agree to that."

Clark looks at him, color finally starting to settle. "You don't want…" He frowns. "Are you sure?"

Bruce tries really hard to keep his resolve but the look Clark is giving him is impossible to deny. "Fine," he says with a sigh. "Fine, I'll wear the damn ring."

Alfred smiles in satisfaction. "Very good Sir." Bruce takes the boxes and stalks to the room, grumbling under his breath.

They find the judge and she leads them to the courtroom where she begins the service, starting out by saying a few words about marriage. Bruce doesn't pay her much attention, swallowing hard as he watches Clark. Clark avoids eye contact and instead keeps his eyes on his shoes. They're both holding hands lightly to sell the deal that they are in love with each other and want to do this. Clark doesn't look like he wants to do this. Bruce suspects he looks the same.

She asks Bruce first if he wants to marry. "I do," he says easily.

Next she asks Clark. "I…" He stares and Bruce can feel his pulse hammering in his wrist. "I do."

"Then please repeat after me," she says as she continues the ceremony.

They do as they're told, first being Bruce. "I declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Bruce Wayne, may not marry Clark Kent. I," he swallows. "I, Bruce Wayne, take you, Clark Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Clark goes next as he fidgets on his feet, his hands squeezing a little with nervousness. "I declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Clark Kent, may not marry Bruce Wayne. I… I… um… Clark Kent, take you, Bruce Wayne, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Next come the exchanging of the rings and Bruce struggles to slide Clark's ring onto his finger as his hands are shaking so hard. He hadn't even noticed they were shaking, the clench of his stomach, his rapid breathing, and his pounding heart being too much of a distraction. Clark has an easier time with the ring but his hand shakes slightly as well.

"You are now married and may kiss," the judge says, taking a small step back.

Clark looks at him with apprehension and though Bruce knows they don't have to kiss, they should just to make it look real. Licking his lips, he leans forward, puckering his lips. He ends up kissing a hand. "Why don't we save the kissing for when we get home? It'll be more… uh… private that way." Clark laughs nervously and the judge doesn't even bat an eye, as if this happens every day.

"Okay," Bruce says quietly, allowing himself to slump a little in disappointment.

They have to sign the papers next, Alfred and Dick signing after them as the witnesses. They then leave, Clark staring down at his ring. "I'm heading off now. Let me know when I can see the kid." Jason then leaves, not bothering to look back.

Dick approaches them. "Uh, congrats guys."

Bruce ignores him and Clark is looking dazed again. "Hey," he gets Clark's attention, the man turning his alien blue eyes onto him with a sobering blink. "I can go get Ko while you go pack."

"Pack?" Clark gives him a questioning look. "Pack for what?"

"Moving in," he says as if it's no big deal.

Clark goes from confused to stunned. "What do you mean move in?"

"Clark, we're married now, we need to act the part. Especially if we're going to fool the media."

Annoyance now quickly enter his voice, eyes hard. "That wasn't part of the plan, we never talked about that."

Bruce shrugs. "I thought it was obvious."

"And what?" Clark asks, exasperated. "I fly back and forth from Metropolis and Gotham?"

"What did you expect Clark? If you don't move in then we are right back to where we started," he says angrily. "We'd be passing Ko back and forth between each other."

Realization forms on Clark's face and he softens. His shoulders slump in defeat and his eyes fall away from Bruce's. "Right, I didn't think of that." He sighs heavily. "Okay, I'll meet you back at the Manor."

He turns to leave but Bruce stops him. "Clark, don't go getting rid of your apartment as after the…" he clears his throat, "the divorce, you're going to need a place to live." Clark nods then leaves, disappearing into an alley. A moment later, Superman flies out and heads in the direction of Metropolis. Bruce turns to Tim and Alfred. "Let's go."

Dick stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going back to Blüdhaven. Give Ko a kiss for me."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "IF you want to kiss him, then kiss him yourself."

"Then can I come over for dinner?" Dick asks, eyes hopeful.

Bruce narrows his eyes at his eldest son. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Dick smiles, clapping him on the shoulder, and then climbing into the backseat of the car. Tim, smiling wide, gets in after Dick. Alfred gets into the driver's seat and Bruce follows begrudgingly, sitting in the passenger seat. He lets Alfred drive him back to the Manor and then he goes straight to Keystone City.

When he gets to Wally's apartment, he knocks on the door and it doesn't take long for the speedster to answer it. Wally puts a finger up to his mouth. "Shh, he's sleeping."

Bruce walks in when Wally steps to the side and allows Wally to guide him over to where Ko is. Ko is on the floor, lying on top of a thin blanket, right in a beam of sunlight. Bruce can't keep the small smile from forming. "Was he good?"

Wally walks over to Ko and gently picks him up without waking him, bringing him over to the baby carrier. "Yeah, he was an angel just like I said." He settles Ko into the carrier then hands it over to Bruce. "We had a lot of fun and I made sure he got plenty of sun. Nice ring."

Bruce quickly hides his left hand behind him, feeling his cheeks heating up. "That's good. Thank you, Wally, for watching him."

Wally's eyes grow wide. "You're _thanking_ me?" A smile then pushes its way up front. "No problem Bats, anytime."

Bruce gives him a small nod before leaving and heading back home. Clark still isn't there and Alfred immediately takes Ko to his crib to put him in it. Bruce waits for him in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. When Alfred walks in to start on dinner, Bruce clears his throat. This gets Alfred's attention. "Yes Master Bruce?"

"I was just wondering Alfred, do you…" he swallows. "Do you think I'm in love with Clark?"

Alfred raises an eyebrow as he goes back to stirring the noodles. "I think you are… very fond of Master Clark." He peaks behind him. "Why do you ask Sir?"

Bruce looks down at the counter, replays what has happened today, and then looks at the gold band on his finger. He feels his breath hitch in his throat. "Because… _I_ think I'm in love with Clark."

 **A/N: I wasn't going to add Jason into this story and save him for something else involving this series but Completelybatty wanted to see his reaction to the whole marriage thing so I added him. ;) As for the Justice Lords Universe, just pretend Jason is still dead in that universe and that's why Lord Bruce wasn't worried about him.**

 **This one is longer to make up for the last two short chapters. :)**

 **Hope you all liked it. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – Justice Lords Universe:**

 **A/N: I'm going to refer to Lord Clark in the Justice Lords Universe as Kal in narration whenever it's his point of view. That way it's easier to keep normal universe's Clark's POV separate from Justice Lords Universe's Clark's POV.**

Kal is floating out in space, just outside of the Earth's atmosphere, with his eyes shut.

Listening.

Listening to the sound of the Earth; the shift of its plates, the water currents as they flow, the wind as it blows. He listens to the animals on Earth; a cheetah chasing a gazelle, a deer wandering the forest and eating, a squirrel jumping to a bird feeder. He listens to the people as well; a Nigerian woman singing to her three-year-old, an Egyptian man buying a new handbag, an American waking up for a late shift at her job.

But the most notable of all the things he is listening to is the conversation that Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake are currently having. The three of them have been staying in France for the past month now, India before that. As soon as Bruce went missing, Dick had confronted him in the Bat-cave and Kal ended up beating him pretty badly, not giving the man the chance to get at the Kryptonite. At the time Kal hadn't known where Bruce was and neither did Dick. So Dick thought Kal had killed him. After defeating him and leaving him alive on a whim, Dick left, found Alfred and Tim at one of the safe houses, and hauled ass out of Gotham. Even though they know Kal could easily find them, they still move from one place to the next. In fact, they're almost due to change locations again. Kal wonders where it'll be; Russia, somewhere in Africa? Kal doesn't know but he'll always be able to find them easily and the family knows they're lucky he just hasn't wanted to kill them yet.

"It's been almost three months since Bruce disappeared Alfred," Dick says. They don't know Bruce had come back just a week ago, leaving Kal's child in another dimension to be raised by strangers. They also don't know about Bruce's current state. "I don't think he's ever coming back. I think we were right the first time. Clark killed him."

A long, dreary sigh from the butler. He doesn't want to believe it. "We shouldn't lose hope quite yet Master Richard." Another sigh. "Especially for young Master Timothy's sake."

Tim walks into the room then and just by the way he talks Kal can tell he's happy. "You'll never guess what just happened." He climbs up onto a stool, the legs creaking, and beams at the other two. "This stray dog just came up to me and I played with it and fed it and it licked me and-and, Alfred can we keep him?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because Master Timothy, we are _not_ keeping strays."

Tim sighs heavily. "Okay, fine." A sullen look. "Any news on Bruce yet?"

Dick tries to give him a reassuring smile, Kal is sure. After all, he knows those two boys like he knows the back of his hand. "I'm afraid not Timmy, but don't worry. I'm sure he's fine and we'll see him again soon."

"How do you know?" Tim asks.

"Because he's Batman," Dick says.

There's a frown in Tim's voice when he speaks next. "You know guys, I'm thirteen and not stupid." Kal hears a ruffle of clothes as Tim rests his head on his arms that are crossed on the counter. "He's dead and not coming back, isn't he?"

No one says anything to this and Kal stops listening. Instead, he turns and heads up to the Watchtower. He enters and heads straight to his destination. Walking into the room, the first thing he sees are a group of people leaning over papers and more papers. Then, if he looks beyond them, he can see the beginnings of a machine, of a portal. John and Shayera are also in the room, over-seeing the construction. Kal walks up to them. "How are things going in here?"

"Fine so far," John answers. "They're putting the portal together fairly quickly. The tricky part is getting it to work and to work correctly."

Kal turns to the head scientist and approaches. "Doctor, how is it going?"

Startled, he turns to Kal. "Fine, Superman. The construction of the portal is well on its way. However, we are having a trickier time figuring out how to get it to work."

"I want it done soon, Doctor."

"I-I understand, Superman, but we don't have Batman's notes and I don't even know where to begin," he says.

Kal glowers at him. "I don't think you do understand, Doctor. I want this complete by the end of the month. No later."

"Th-That's impossible," he exclaims. "There is no way that I will figure out the equation of how to run the machine and have it actually transport you to the correct... uh… universe. I don't even know how Batman figured it out."

"Because _Batman_ was smart, something that _you_ apparently aren't."

"Please, you can't expect-"

Kal cuts him off by grabbing a hold of his neck, lifting him two inches off the ground, and squeezing. "By. The. End. Of. The. Month. _Doctor_." He drops him and turns back to John and Shayera, ignoring the man coughing behind him.

As Kal passes John, John stops him. "Kal, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

He looks at him incredulously. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, why don't you just forget this crusade of getting revenge on that Justice League," John says. "Focus on our world."

"You know it's more than just revenge."

John thins his lips and crosses his arms. "I do and I understand but do you think going there is a wise decision? Maybe you should leave the baby where he can be raised by _both_ people who look like you and Bruce."

Kal looks at him angrily. "Are you suggesting that I abandon my child, my _son_ , in another universe to be raised by strangers?"

"What I'm saying is maybe he'll be better off." Kal grabs a hold of his neck, much like the Doctor, and slams him back against the wall. His eyes glow red with the impending doom of his heat vision and John brings a fisted hand up to his temple, Green Lantern ring pressing into invulnerable skin.

"Kal," Shayera says in warning, placing a hand on his arm.

The two glare at each other for few seconds longer, daring the other to take that extra step in killing one another. Kal lets the red in his eyes die down, reigning in his heat vision, and dropping John. The man brings a hand up to his neck and rubs it, lowering his other hand that was fisted against Kal's temple. Kal leans in close to him and growls, "You don't get to speak about my son. Next time I will kill you."

He turns and leaves the room, ignoring the fearful stares he is receiving from the scientists. When he exits the room he hears Shayera speaking to John with his super hearing. "What were you thinking challenging him? He could have killed you." John doesn't say anything in response, a wise choice from the man. He probably suspects Kal of listening and knows not to say anything that will get him killed.

Kal continues to walk through the Watchtower, coming across Diana and J'onn speaking lowly in the main room. He passes them and pays them no attention. They are not what he seeks right now. Kal walks into another hall and travels down to the medical wing. Entering the room, he approaches what he came to this section for. "Hello Bruce."

He eyes the man; lying on a bed, eyes closed, an endotracheal tube that is hooked up to a ventilator shoved down his throat, and hooked up to a machine that is keeping his heart pumping. His side is bandaged where Kal had stabbed him. Bruce had lost a lot of blood and Kal stabbed him in a vital spot, then taken him here right away once the man passed out. He walks up to him and brushes his hair back. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll get our son back and I'll take good care of him." Kal brushes his cheek next, Bruce's skin void of any color. "He'll be safe with me and once you get better, you'll see how wrong you were and then we'll raise him together." He chuckles, low and dry. "I don't even know what you named him." Kal leans down next to Bruce's ear and whispers, "But this time I won't let you take him away from me or else I'll start taking the rest of your family away from you."

He presses a soft kiss to Bruce's forehead and then straightens, running his hand through Bruce's hair one last time. Kal then leaves, no longer having any reason to be in there. He's been visiting Bruce every day ever since he brought him here and Bruce has been like that the whole time. He never wakes up but Kal is sure he just needs to give it a little time. He meets Diana and J'onn back out in the main room where they have stopped talking. Now they just sit there, watching the screens for any trouble. Every once in a while J'onn asks one of the assistants for an update on whether or not there is any trouble going on down on Earth. So far there isn't.

Kal goes up to them. "What were you two talking about earlier?" Diana eyes him warily and J'onn doesn't look at him at all. Kal's lips twitch upwards. The two people that are probably the only ones that could take him on — especially Diana — turn away from him and are wary. It makes Kal feel good and powerful, in control.

"We were talking about how everything seems to be getting back to normal ever since we came back," Diana says. "When we were gone things resorted back into chaos but now the crime rates are plummeting again." She smiles and her wary look turns flirty. "It's good."

"Good," he says, eyeing her. Like him, Diana has no caste. She is neither alpha, beta, or omega. Strangely, Martians do. However, on Mars the omegas were the ones in power unlike here on Earth where alphas have more power over the other castes. J'onn is a beta and according to him, the lowest rank you could be for a Martian. Thanagarians also have castes but they aren't categorized as alpha, beta, and omega. Instead they have castes of gamma (similar to alpha), theta (similar to beta), and zeta (similar to omega). The gammas are the ones that go into "heat", though, instead of the zeta like it would be on Earth. Still, zeta are the ones that get impregnated while the gammas are the ones who sire the children. Shayera is a zeta while John is an alpha.

Kal ignores Diana's flirty smile and asks for an update on the situation down on Earth. "Everything is fine so-" a pause. "A confrontation has just popped up in London. Some kind of protest that has gotten violent. Two casualties so far, five more critically injured."

"I'll go," Kal offers.

"Are you sure?" J'onn asks.

Kal gives him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I need to get off the Watchtower for a little while.

Diana is still smiling at him flirtingly. "Do you want help?"

"No." Her smile disappears in disappointment and Kal floats over to one of the transportation pads. J'onn sends him down and he flies over to the protest. There's a good hundred people there and some of them see him. They start to run away immediately but for the ones that don't see him, Kal shoots a warning shot of his heat vision. "Go. Home." They stare at him before turning tail and running away.

Kal looks at the one remaining person who is injured and hasn't been brought to the hospital yet. He goes up to her and when she sees him, she tries to back away. "No, please! Don't touch me!"

He stops, staring at her and tilting his head in confusion. "I need to get you medical attention."

She looks scared. "I have a child, please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he growls, feeling his anger rising. "I'm going to bring you to the hospital." Kal starts to go to her again and she cowers away, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He ignores them and picks her shaking body up, flying her to the nearest hospital. They take her in right away, not wanting to let Superman wait. After, he flies back to the U.S. and to Gotham where he lands outside the Manor.

Before Bruce betrayed him, he had been living here due to the pregnancy. He didn't want to be that far away from Bruce by being in Metropolis and besides, he would need to raise their child here with him. Kal is still living here even though there is no one else here. Maybe someday he'll force Alfred, Dick, and Tim to come back. Maybe once Bruce wakes up and he has his son back in this universe.

Kal walks up to his and Bruce's room, takes a shower in the conjoined bathroom, and then goes and lies on the bed, naked. He lies there for a long time, just thinking about Bruce and his son. He wants his son back. He hasn't even been able to hold him or see him for that matter. He has no idea what he looks like and he'll die before he ever gives up on trying to get him. He's his son and he should be allowed to raise him.

Turning on his side, Kal watches out the window as the sun sets. Soon, when the sun is behind the horizon, he gets under the covers and finally goes to sleep.

 **A/N: Boy did I mess up Lord Clark in the head. Whew…**

 **I hope you liked this chapter everyone! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: Alfred ships SuperBat. So does Dick.**

 **Also, FYI, I have no idea how adoption works.**

Clark opens his eyes slowly, having to remind himself where he is. He packed up as much as he could from his apartment — which wasn't much as he doesn't really have much to bring — yesterday and brought it over to the Manor. Alfred had told him to leave all the boxes downstairs for now and showed him where his room was. He hadn't seen Bruce for the rest of the night, or well, in person at least. Clark did hear Bruce come in from patrol at four in the morning and Clark had lain in bed, watching him through the walls. As soon as Bruce entered his bathroom that is conjoined to his bedroom, however, Clark immediately shut off his x-ray vision, blushing and feeling embarrassed. After that, Clark had tried to get some more sleep.

It was strange sleeping in an unfamiliar place. He's slept over at the Manor before but never in this wing of the house, in the permanent resident section. Whenever he would sleepover, as rare as that was, it would always be in the West wing section where the guest bedrooms are. But Alfred had set Clark up in a room that is diagonal to Bruce's and right across from Ko's. That way if something were to happen, both Clark and Bruce would be able to get to Ko as fast as possible. Of course, Clark had learned that Alfred had switched his own room as well.

Alfred now sleeps on the other side of Ko's room, the side that isn't occupied by Bruce's master bedroom. This is so when Ko cries in the night Alfred can get to him without the baby having to cry for too long. Clark learned this the hard way when, that night, Ko had started crying. This was long before Bruce had returned from patrol and Clark decided to start stepping up as Ko's other father and take care of him. As he made his way out of the bed, Clark was proud that his super hearing was already attuned enough to Ko in order to wake him from his sleep. However, as soon as he opened the door, there stood Alfred, already entering Ko's room.

"Alfred?" Clark had asked, stepping out into the hall. "Alfred, I can take care of him, you go back to bed."

Alfred had turned to him, still looking as posh as ever even in his pajamas. "Nonsense Master Clark. I can take care of Master Ko while you go back to sleep."

"But Alfred-" Clark had tried but Alfred had given him a look that looked awfully familiar except a hundred times scarier coming from the butler than it ever did coming from Bruce. Clark looked down in submission. "Very well Alfred." He then turned and walked back into his new room and went back to sleep only for his super hearing to wake him again a few hours later when Bruce came home.

Now he's waking up from his sleep naturally and when he looks at the clock, it reads that it is only seven o'clock in the morning. Yawning, Clark gets up and stretches. His clothes are still downstairs in boxes but when he's just resigning himself of having to face the family in his blue checkered pj's, he sees some casual clothes slung over the back of the desk chair. He assumes Alfred had put them there and blushes when he notices Alfred had laid out his Batman boxer briefs, the black and yellow symbol prominent on the back end.

Picking up his clothes, he carries them into the bathroom that is also conjoined to his room. There's another door on the other side that walks into another bedroom so it's not totally his, but he also knows no one sleeps in that other room. Tim sleeps in a room farther down the hall and whenever Dick stays over, he sleeps in the room next to Tim. Feeling comforted by the fact that no one will be barging in on him while he showers — except maybe Alfred — he starts the shower up and steps into the warm spray. Clark has to admit; he's always loved the water pressure in this house. The water pressure in his apartment has always been poor and no matter how much he bothered the landlord, he just wouldn't try and fix it.

Clark pours some shampoo into his left hand and his wedding ring glimmers in the light, catching his eyes. He forgot he was even wearing it but he could never forget that he was now married to Bruce. The thought hadn't left his mind all night. Clark stares at the ring, his hand cupped slightly to keep the shampoo from dripping away. It's simple, Alfred no doubt knowing Bruce wouldn't want anything too extravagant, but not bland either as it is two toned. Still, it must have cost a fortune, much more than something Clark could ever possibly hope to afford, or well, at least before he was married to a billionaire.

Clark yanks his eyes away from the ring and starts to scrub the shampoo into his hair but he's now hyper aware of the ring placed snuggly on his finger. Lowering his hand again, he carefully slips the ring off, making sure not to drop it with his soapy fingers. He inspects the gold and platinum band, using his superior vision to see that it is 18K. Clark sucks in a breath, his initial suspicions of the wedding band being expensive pretty much being confirmed.

As he inspects the ring more, something on the inner ring catches his eyes. Clark turns the ring so he can see it better and gasps with shock, almost dropping the ring. Alfred had the rings engraved and the message makes his heart pound. _My partner. My Love. My best friend._ Clark _knows_ Bruce hadn't decided the message but it still causes Clark's heart to flutter and his stomach to flip with nerves. It must be on Bruce's as well because why would Alfred only have it engraved into one of the rings? Unless he knows that Bruce would never wear the ring with such a message on it.

Clark wipes at his face and blinks the suds that don't hurt him out of his eyes, looking at the message again. He licks his lips and wills his heart to slow down but he's not Batman and so he's not that successful. Instead, with shaking hands, he puts the ring back on and finishes his shower. When he goes to get dressed, he tries to ignore the feeling of the ring on his finger and the blush that forms again as he slips the Batman undies on. He quickly puts his t-shirt on and then his jeans, socks, and shoes.

After, he makes his way downstairs and to one of the many living spaces. There he finds Bruce sitting on the couch and peering down at a bunch of papers that are strewn across the coffee table. Ko is off to the side in a play pen, lying on his back. "Hey," he greets Bruce and the man looks up at him with wide eyes. Bruce quickly sets his face back to neutral and Clark wonders what caused such a reaction out of him. "You're up early. Don't you normally sleep until, like, noon?"

"Three if I don't have to go to work," Bruce answers, looking back down at the papers. "Did you sleep okay?"

Clark thinks back to the two times he woke up and decides to not mention them to Bruce. "Yeah, fine. So how come you're up so early then? It's Saturday."

Bruce shrugs. "Couldn't sleep."

Clark watches the man study the papers. "What are you doing?" Bruce opens his mouth to answer but before he can say anything, Ko starts to cry. Bruce makes to get up but Clark holds up a hand and approaches the baby himself. Ko's face is already beat red from crying and tears are streaking down his cheeks. "Hey little buddy." Clark reaches down into the play pen and lifts Ko up. The baby's eyes grow wide at seeing him, ceasing his crying, and flails his arms and legs. He makes a loud pitched noise of delight as Clark gathers him up against his chest. "Daddy's here." Clark kisses the top of Ko's head causing the baby to squeal again, his legs bouncing. Clark chuckles and turns around only to see Bruce staring at him. "Um… Bruce?"

Bruce blinks and quickly looks back down at the papers, clearing his throat. "I've been in contact with my lawyer and she e-mailed me the papers you and I will need to sign in order to gain custody of Ko. That's what I'm looking over now. I haven't signed anything but…" he trails off, slight tint of pink coloring his cheeks. "I thought I would just read them over."

Clark sits down in the chair opposite of Bruce, sitting Ko in his lap so he can face Bruce as well. Ko makes a happy sound at seeing Bruce too, gurgling and flapping his arms. It catches Bruce's attention and he looks up through his eyelashes at the baby, a tiny, fond smile forming on his lips. Clark loves seeing Bruce like this. After all, Bruce has always been a sucker for raising kids and being a dad. "Can I read them too?" Bruce gathers the papers that he has already read and hands them to Clark. Clark uses his super speed to read through them and then places them back on the table. "You should read the rest out loud that way we can just go over them together."

"Alright." Bruce then starts to read the papers and as boring as it is, Clark can't help but love listening to him. He's always loved Bruce's voice, especially his real voice. The voice that is in between Brucie and Batman. It's heavenly if Clark says so himself. Ko seems to like it as well as he stares at Bruce and flaps his arms and legs, making small, pleased noises. It doesn't really surprise Clark that Ko likes Bruce's voice. The alternate Bruce sounded exactly like this universe's Bruce and so that's the voice Ko heard the most for seven months in the womb and then two and half more months in the Watchtower's medical bay. "We're going to have to put down that his name is Clark because we obviously can't put it down as Ko." Clark nods in agreement. "Do you want to keep his last name as Kent-Wayne?"

That's right, when he and Bruce got married, neither of them took the other's last name and didn't even hyphenate. They just kept their last names the way they are. However, the alternate Bruce had said the last name of Kent-Wayne. Clark forgot about that. He clears his throat. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay then, I think we're ready to fill out the information then." He hands the papers over to Clark. "You can do it faster than I can. I'll look it over once you're done."

Clark hands Ko over to Bruce, the baby immediately starting to cry. Bruce gets up and starts to walk around the room, holding Ko close to his chest and rubbing his back. Bruce makes small shushing sounds to calm him and it soon works, Ko resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. Ko's little hands dig into Bruce's shirt and fists them.

Clark smiles at the scene in front of him and to hide it, he looks down to fill out the papers with his super speed. Once done, he holds them up to Bruce. "Here you go, all done. I've also signed it already."

Bruce gestures for Clark to place the papers back down on the coffee table and Clark does. "I'll look it over and sign later." He continues to walk around the room.

"Um Bruce?" Clark starts. "How come we don't need a witness or the lawyer to be here when we do this?"

Bruce stops his pacing and faces Clark, staring at him. He then says as if it's the most obvious answer in the world, "Because I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Right." Clark stands. "Meaning you paid them off." Bruce shoots him a triumph smile and Ko slaps him in the mouth. Clark laughs. "See, even our child doesn't like you doing such a devious thing." Bruce glares down playfully at the baby and said baby only smiles back at him, cooing.

"Is that him?" Clark turns to the new voice in the room. "Is that my new baby brother?" There's a huge smile on Dick's face as he walks up to Bruce. "He's so cute!" Dick reaches out for Ko with wiggly fingers. "Hey little guy." Ko is watching him with wide, curious eyes.

Clark watches in amusement as Bruce hands Ko over hesitantly and is even more amused when he hears a small, muffled, "Be careful," coming from Bruce.

Dick, supporting Ko's head, lifts him up so he's eye level and Clark tries to hold back his smile at Bruce's distressed look. He can see Bruce twitching with the need to reach out and take Ko back. "Hey." Ko coos in response, going back to bouncing his legs. "Aren't you just the cutest thing. He even has dark hair." Dick rolls his eyes. "Of course, he has dark hair. You're biologically related to these two love birds." He eyes Bruce and Clark. "Well, sort of." He then looks back to Ko and starts making silly faces at him.

Bruce rolls his eyes, steps a tiny bit closer, raises his arms the smallest little bit, then lowers them back to his sides. Clark covers his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. "Stop being silly."

"Awe come on Bruce, he loves it." Dick puffs out his cheeks and Ko laughs. "See?"

Bruce takes another step. "Maybe… maybe you should just give him back to me."

"I'm not going to drop him." Dick turns away and walks away from Bruce, pulling Ko to his chest. Bruce's eyes grow slightly wide in alarm. "Sheesh." He looks down at the baby in his arms. "I think we've got ourselves a little over protective dad here." Ko gurgles in agreement and Clark snorts.

Bruce shoots Clark a glare. "Fine," Bruce says, crossing his arms and sitting down on the couch stubbornly. He continues to shoot Dick worried looks though and Clark decides to sit next to him to try and calm him. Bruce stiffens immediately.

"Hey," Clark begins, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bruce becomes stalk still. "Dick won't let anything happen to him."

"No way! This time, this little brother, just like I promised with Tim, is one I won't fail to protect." Determination flashes in the young man's eyes. "I won't – ow!" All eyes turn to Dick who is now holding Ko out away from his body again. Bruce is up and off the couch immediately. "That hurt."

"What happened?" Bruce asks, motioning for Clark to take Ko. Clark does.

Dick eyes Ko suspiciously. "I don't know, I mean Ko was just, you know, wiggling in my arms, flailing his arms a little, and when his fist hit me it hurt." Bruce grabs a hold of Dick's shirt and pulls the collar down to show Dick's chest. "Hey!"

There, forming on the pale skin, is a deep black and blue. Bruce releases the shirt and turns to look at Ko. "Do you think-"

"Super strength?" Clark finishes for him. "I don't know; I didn't start showing any kind of strength until I was at least one."

"But you weren't born under the yellow sun. Ko was plus maybe he could have absorbed some of the radiation in the womb. We don't know how often Bruce went out into the sun," Bruce says.

Ko decides that's the perfect time to hit Clark on the chest as well. Clark looks down at the baby. "That was a little strong."

"That's not a little strong," Dick says, pointing down to his chest. "That's a lot strong."

Bruce's lips thin. "You might want to contact your mother and ask her how she handled you when you started showing super strength. I know you were one and not…"

"What?" Both Dick and him ask at the same time.

Bruce extracts his eyes from Ko to Clark's. "I never explained his age to you."

Clark shrugs. "It's easy, he's about two and half months now."

"Yes but since he's a premature baby, you need to take into account his adjusted age." When Dick asks what that means, Bruce continues. "Since his birth, he is technically two and half months. But developmentally, you have to calculate his adjusted age, meaning the age he would be now if he had not been born prematurely and instead carried full term."

"Okay, and how old would he be then?" Clark asks.

"Well since he was born at twenty-five weeks and then Bruce left when he was about thirty-five weeks, and it's only been a week since we've had him, he's technically negative four weeks old."

Clark baulks and Dick just blinks at Bruce. After half a minute, Dick's voice cuts through the silence. "Well that certainly makes things interesting doesn't it?" Both Bruce and Clark shoot him a glare and Dick hold up his hands, palms out. "Okay, okay." He points behind him. "I'm going to go see what Alfred is making for breakfast and maybe sneak in a bowl of cereal. I'll uh… let you two handle this situation." With that he is gone.

Clark looks at Bruce and Bruce looks at him. With a small, hesitant smile, Clark asks, "So now what?"

Clark dodges the couch pillow that is thrown at him.

 **A/N: If you want to see what I was thinking Bruce and Clark's wedding ring would like, go here: (** **h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (w) (w) (w).jared.(c) (o) (m) (/)** **en/jaredstore/engagement-wedding/18k-yellow-gold-and-platinum-wedding-band-for-him/100222/100222.100223.100227**

 **Note: Take parentheses and spaces out and replace the word dot with an actual period.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I keep getting ads for rings now…**

"The morning paper Sir," Alfred says as he places the _Gotham Gazette_ in front of Bruce. The action takes Bruce's attention away from the ring he has yet to remove and to the page Alfred had flipped to.

There on page two, in full black and white, is a picture of all of them at the courthouse. The headline is in a big and thick font, reading _Bruce Wayne Getting Hitched?_ then under that the subtitle reads _Mystery man marrying billionaire playboy. Who exactly is it?_ "Oh no." Bruce groans and rubs at his face. "This happened a lot sooner than I thought it was going to. Clark is going to be mad."

"Are you sure Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, placing a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Clark didn't want to get married in the first place, Alfred." Bruce picks up the newspaper. "Damn it, I should have been more cautious."

Alfred starts up the stove in order to begin making pancakes. "I wouldn't blame yourself Sir. It was bound to come out eventually."

Bruce sets the newspaper aside and looks to the ring again. "I wonder how long it will take them to find out about Ko then."

"That would probably depend on how long you keep him isolated in the Manor," Alfred says.

Bruce eyes the butler. "I'm not going to keep him locked up in the Manor if that's what your suggesting."

"Well with how protective you are of the kid," Dick says as he walks into the room, bowl in his hand. "Then it wouldn't surprise me if you kept him locked up in here for the rest of your life." Bruce rolls his eyes and Dick picks up the newspaper, whistling. "Looks like half the cat is out of the bag. How are you going to handle this one Bruce?"

Bruce rips the newspaper out of Dick's hands. "I don't know yet."

Just then, Clark walks in. "You don't know what yet?"

"Nothing."

"Well, if it has anything to do with the _interesting_ conversation I just had with Perry, then I suggest you figure something out soon," Clark says, sitting down at the table next to Bruce, Ko on his lap.

"What kind of conversation?"

Clark pets Ko's hair. "Oh, something about privileges and playing favorites when dating and then marrying your boss."

Bruce closes his eyes and groans again, burying his face into his hands. "Clark, I'm sorry."

Clark chuckles and Ko chuckles in turn. "It's no big deal Bruce. It's not like Perry is going to fire me or try to fire me. Really, he doesn't care, he's more afraid of what _other_ people will think, especially HR and the other board of directors for the Daily Planet."

Bruce lowers his hands. "I didn't think it would get out this soon. I was going to come up with a-"

"Contingency plan?" Clark has an amused smile. "Don't worry Bruce, I'll take care of it. I know how to handle my own job after all."

Bruce decides to leave it at that, trusting Clark to be able to fix his job situation on his own. Instead, he looks down at Ko. "How is he?"

"This little one?" Ko gurgles when Clark tickles him. "Seems like the strength has gone away for now. It probably comes in bursts. Want to hold him?"

"Is he going to break my arm?"

"No," Clark says with another chuckle then hands Ko over. Bruce takes him gratefully, holding him close to his chest. Ko immediately rests his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"By the way Clark, we need to bring Ko to the doctors at some point." Clark raises an eyebrow in question as Alfred sets plates in front of them with pancakes on them. Clark reaches for the maple syrup and drenches his pancakes in it. "Since Ko is a premature baby, we're going to need to monitor him for any disabilities. However, since he's half Kryptonian, I don't know if he'll have any." Bruce pours some maple syrup onto his own pancakes. "We should expect him to reach the developmental milestones a little later than other babies his age but it should still correspond with his adjusted age. Meaning," he says before anyone can interrupt. "That when he is around six months old since being born and not sitting up yet, it's probably because his adjusted age is still at four months. When he is eight months old but adjusted six months old, then he should be sitting up."

"Okay, that makes sense," Dick says, sitting down with his own pancakes, bowl of cereal now gone. "But, according to what I'm seeing, he's going to be developing a lot faster than what we are going to be expecting."

Bruce looks down to Ko. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen newborns Bruce, and you said he's negative four weeks old. None of the newborns I've seen act the way he does."

"That is true," Clark inputs. "He's already doing a lot more than what newborns do. Especially on the sleeping front. Newborns tend to sleep a lot and he… he doesn't."

Bruce looks from Dick to Clark. "When the hell did you two see newborn babies?"

"I see them all the time when saving people," Clark says.

Dick shrugs. "You know… around."

Ko kicks Bruce and he's thankful it felt normal instead of induced in strength. "Okay, say that he is developing faster than a regular baby. It's probably due to his Kryptonian genes. We don't exactly know a lot of information about Kryptonian babies that are under a yellow sun except for the grown up one sitting at this table."

"Are you calling me a baby?"

"However, we also don't know how babies develop in that alternate universe he came from," Bruce continues, ignoring Clark. "This could be normal for newborns there."

Dick shrugs again. "I'm more inclined to say it's the Kryptonian genes. He's already starting to show signs of muscle strength in his neck in order to hold his head up. If we're going by adjusted age, he shouldn't be able to do that yet." Bruce eyes him. "What? I did my research."

"Right." He looks to Clark. "Don't forget to ask your mother about your own powers. Also ask her about your development."

"Bruce, I was already six months old when I landed on Earth. I-"

"Just do it, Clark, would you?" Clark rolls his eyes and looks away. "You'll also want to probably go to the fortress and ask Jor-El."

Clark looks at him, irritated. "Why don't I just go there in the first place?"

"Because we need someone that has _actually_ raised a Kryptonian baby. That would be your mother."

"But how much help is she going to be when I was _six months old_ , Bruce?"

"I don't care how old you were, she had some experience and we need that information. Have her write it down too."

"Bruce-"

"Clark enough!" The whole kitchen falls into silence. "Jeez, why can't you just do this without throwing a hissy?" Clark's jaw sets angrily and Bruce gets up. "Just do it Clark."

Dick looks between the two. "Ooh, the first couple's spat."

Bruce give Dick a deadly glare and Clark ignores him, still staring angrily at Bruce. Bruce starts to make his way out of the room. "One of you can have my pancakes. I don't want them."

He leaves then and starts making his way down into the cave. There's something else he needs to do. Bruce sits down in front of the computer and sits Ko down in his lap so the baby can lean against his stomach. "Computer, bring up files ABO." The screen lights up and the file opens into documents. Bruce begins to read and a half hour later, Ko starts to cry. Bruce lifts him and places him against his chest, rubbing the baby's back. "You're a complicated baby aren't you?"

In answer, Ko continues to cry, causing Bruce's shirt to become wet. The crying continues for five minutes, nothing that Bruce does stopping it. "Maybe he needs some sunlight." Bruce turns to the voice and is surprised to see Jason. Turning back to his computer screen, he sees that the intruder warning went off but he hadn't noticed it. "Looks like the baby distracted you."

Bruce turns back to Jason and stands. "What are you doing here?"

"You never called." Jason walks up to him, eyeing Ko. "I told you I wanted to see the kid." Jason holds his hands out but Bruce doesn't hand over Ko. Jason rolls his eyes. "Oh come on Bruce, I'm not going to drop him or put a bullet through his head." Bruce still doesn't hand him Ko and Jason rolls his eyes again. "Or a kryptonite bullet. Just hand me the baby."

"Fine." Reluctantly, Bruce gives him Ko. Ko stops crying then and Jason holds him to his chest.

Jason is rubbing Ko's back. "There, you better now?" Ko gurgles and Jason chuckles. "You just needed a good cry didn't you?" Ko's eyes slowly start to close as the baby begins to fall asleep. "You tired? Yeah?" Ko, making a small sound, finally closes his eyes all the way. "There you go," Jason whispers, petting Ko's head. Jason looks up at Bruce. "I guess he just needed some sleep." At Bruce's wary look, he adds. "What? I know how to handle babies." Jason starts to pace the cave, still holding Ko close.

Bruce keeps a close eye on him. "Is that the only reason why you came here?"

"Yep."

"Jason," Bruce waits until he's got Jason's attention. "Thank you."

"I didn't come for you. I came for the baby."

"I meant thank you for coming to the wedding."

Jason looks to the floor. "That was also for the baby." They both know that isn't the complete truth but Bruce decides to not comment on it. "So, I noticed that it's already in the paper. What are you going to do about that?"

Bruce shrugs, sitting down and turning back to the computer. He has to learn to trust Jason with Ko no matter how much he feels like he doesn't want to. "I don't know yet." He starts to read the documents again. "Be careful with him." He can feel Jason's anger even without looking at him. "Not because I don't trust you," Jason relaxes, "but because I don't trust him."

There's a pause before Jason says, sounding confused, "You don't trust a baby? A baby? I think your paranoia is going a little far Old Man."

"No," Bruce turns in the chair so he can face him. Ko is completely asleep in Jason's arms and Bruce tries to not be amazed at how much the baby already trusts him. "He's already showing some super strength that comes and goes. Eventually we can assume it'll be there permanently but I don't know when that will be."

"Does he… uh… have super strength right now?"

"No."

Jason rests his cheek on top of Ko's head, something that Bruce suspects Jason did unconsciously. "Good."

"He's already hurt Dick so just… be careful with him. If he starts to show any super strength, call Clark."

"Okay." Bruce turns back to the computer and silence falls upon them. About ten minutes later, Jason steps up beside him. "So, how's being married?" Bruce doesn't say anything. "I mean… you do love him right? Have you realized it yet?" Still, Bruce says nothing. Jason crouches and peers at him. "You know Bruce, when I was younger, I used to have a crush on Superman." Bruce flicks his eyes to Jason before returning them to the computer screen. "Don't worry, it was just a kid crush. I suspect Dick did too actually. You know, one of those crushes you get on older people when you're a kid? That kind of crush. Anyways, my point is, it's…" Bruce is eyeing him again, causing Jason to falter. "Well, I'm just trying to say that that is something you probably never knew about me and maybe even about Dick but I can't be sure. Either way, don't think that you know definitely that Clark doesn't love you back without actually… _asking_ him. Without facts because, you know, you work on facts so you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Bruce looks at him with furrowed brows. Jason gets up. "Yeah, I'm going to stop acting out of character by giving you advice now. I'm starting to creep myself out. Either take it or don't Bruce, I don't care." He then starts to make his way to the stairs of the cave. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go put this little guy down in his crib."

"Jason." Jason stops half way to the stairs. "I did know about you and Dick liking Clark."

Jason smiles and huffs. "Of course, you did. It still doesn't mean you know for sure that Clark doesn't like you." He then continues on.

When Jason is gone, Bruce turns back to the computer with a sigh. Jason is right, Bruce knows. He doesn't normally just assume things without hard facts and he doesn't have any facts that Clark doesn't actually love him too besides not wanting to get married and then wanting to divorce. But shouldn't those facts be enough? Maybe not.

It's another hour before Clark finds him down in the cave. "Hey," he says, approaching Bruce and then settling in the air, legs crossed. Bruce ignores him. "What are you doing?"

"Did you ask your mother yet?"

There's a pause and then a sigh. "No, not yet." When Bruce opens his mouth to say that Clark better do it soon, Clark stops him. "I will soon. I just couldn't get a hold of her right now."

"Then you should go to the fortress."

"And you should stop ordering me around."

Once again, the cave fills with silence except for the bats above. They sit there for twenty minutes before Bruce changes the subject. "I'm looking at the notes Bruce left me on the alpha, beta, and omega castes."

"And?"

"And, by the looks of it he thinks Ko will most likely be an omega."

"Why?"

Bruce sighs. "According to him, since Ko is only half Kryptonian, he only has half a chance of becoming casteless, if that. However, he also has a small chance of being an alpha since Thomas Wayne was an alpha which should have given Bruce an alpha gene. The problem runs into effect when you factor in that Martha Wayne and Bruce Wayne were both omegas."

"So Ko has twice the likelihood of becoming an omega, a small chance of becoming an alpha, and then an even smaller chance of becoming casteless?"

"Sort of. I would suspect he would have a greater chance of becoming casteless because of his Kryptonian genes than he would become an alpha. He also has a zero chance of becoming a beta since there are none in his family." Bruce continues. "We also have to keep into consideration that apparently the omega gene is the most dominate out of all them."

"So you can't have an omega gene at all in order to be an alpha or beta."

"Correct."

"So then where does that lead Kryptonian genes?"

"That's where we run into a little bit of a problem. Bruce didn't know whether the Kryptonian genes are dominate or submissive to omega genes or even alpha genes."

Clark swallows. "So, what you're saying is that there's not only no way he'll become a beta but there's also no way he'll become an alpha as well?"

"Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily?"

"It all depends on if Bruce passed down his recessive alpha gene _and_ whether or not the Kryptonian casteless gene is recessive to the alpha gene," Bruce explains.

"Great," Clark says, sounding a bit worried. "And what will we do if he becomes an omega. I mean, don't they go into heat?"

"Yes, every month. Kind of like a menstrual cycle in this universe." Clark looks speechless so Bruce decides to trudge along. Clearing his throat, he says, "In their universe there were such things as heat and rut suppressants. The ruts are what the alphas would go through, kind of like the omegas in which they would need to have sex except theirs only happens every six months."

"Lucky them."

"And the effects of a rut aren't as pronounced," Bruce says. "Meaning they just get a little horny. However, heats are significantly different. Here, I'll let you read about them." Bruce presses a few buttons on the screen and the omega heat page comes up.

Clark speed reads through it. "Sounds fun." Clark's voice is strained.

"Bruce gave me the chemical formula for both rut suppressants and heat suppressants. The rut suppressants are difficult but doable."

"And the heat suppressants?"

"Are a bit more complicated."

"Of course, they are," Clark sighs.

"The formula is… very complex and has a lot of different components to it. I'm having the computer run the formula now but… I don't know how successful it will be."

"And if you can't make it?"

Bruce looks at him and Clark is biting his bottom lip. "Then when Ko hits puberty we are in for one hell of a time."

 **A/N: I kind of headcannon that out of all the Bat Family (besides Alfred), Jason is the best with babies. I also headcannon that he had a crush on Superman when he was Robin but don't all of them? ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I just can't let go of Jason with a baby yet. I think it's the cutest thing!**

Clark walks into Ko's nursery and is surprised to see Jason sitting in the wooden rocking chair with Ko against his chest. "Jason?"

"Shh, he's sleeping."

Clark approaches him and decides to sit in the air in front of him, legs crossed. "I can see that. I was just surprised to see you."

"I came earlier."

"Does… um does Bruce know your still here?"

"Nope."

"Okay," Clark says and silence settles into the room. Ko looks peaceful in Jason's arms with Jason rocking slightly. "Wait, were you… humming when I came in?"

Jason glares at him. "So what if I was?"

Clark holds up his hands in surrender. "No reason I just thought it was-" Clark decides to not finish that sentence when Jason glares at him harder. Instead, he says, "You seem to be good with him."

"Like I told Bruce, I know how to take care of a baby. I'm not an imbecile."

"You don't have to be an imbecile to not know how to take care of a baby. I'm pretty sure Dick wouldn't know what to do and he's pretty smart."

Jason snorts. "Sure." Ko squirms and Jason pats his back, making small shushing sounds. This calms Ko and he brings his little thumb into his mouth, his other hand grabbing a hold of Jason's shirt. There's drool on Jason's shoulder. "You know," Jason starts, looking Clark dead in the eyes. "You're pretty hot."

"What?"

"What? You're hot. It's as simple as that."

Clark's face feels like it's on fire. "Jason-"

Jason smirks at him. "There's no need to deny it. Everyone thinks you're hot. Why else do you think Dick and I, as soon as we hit puberty, formed a crush on you? You are kind, caring, strong, and good looking. Bruce sees it too, you know, except his goes a little further than thinking you're hot and wanting fuck you." Clark is sure he's the color of a tomato right now. "His goes way beyond that because the old man _loves_ you."

Clark clears his throat. "Jason, Bruce… Bruce doesn't love me."

"Seriously," Jason says, clearly irritated. It wakes Ko up who starts to cry. Jason starts to rock again, shushing him. Ko settles back down but doesn't go back to sleep. "You too? Look, I don't know why you two are so hell bent on not seeing what is right in front of your damn eyes, but everyone else can see it. Dick has said something, I'm sure Tim has said something, and now I've said something. Don't you think that means something if three people have pointed it out?"

"You're the only one who has ever suggested something like that to me."

"Well it's been suggested to Bruce by all three of us. For crying out loud Clark, you two got _married_."

Clark places his feet back onto the ground and stands. "We got married so I could get custody of Ko. Once a few weeks go by, we'll be getting a divorce." Jason looks confused at this. "And if you and Dick and Tim have told Bruce that I love him, which I _don't_ by the way," Jason rolls his eyes, "then him not saying anything to me or confronting me about it, proves that he doesn't love me back… not that I love him."

"He won't confront you because he doesn't believe any of us," Jason says, exasperated.

"Jason," Clark starts, walking to the nursery door to leave. "Bruce doesn't love me and I don't love him. Please just leave it be."

Jason huffs and looks away from him. He looks dejected but Clark has never really seen Jason look anything but smug and angry — at least since he was resurrected — so he's not really sure how to interpret the way he's looking right now. "You two are hopeless." The tone Jason uses lets Clark know that he is done with the conversation.

Clark begins to leave again but he's feeling guilty all of a sudden. He doesn't know if it's because of the lie he just told Jason about not loving Bruce — because he does, he really, truly does love the man — or if it's because he made Jason look like that. Clark turns back around to address the kid. "Do you want to feed him?" Jason looks up warily. "I mean, I don't know if he's hungry since he never seems to cry for food and he certainly hasn't… um… gone to the bathroom yet, but he normally does eat if you put a bottle up to his mouth."

It's a while for Jason to respond as he eyes Clark with suspicion. He and Clark don't exactly talk all that much to one another and spend time with each other even less. In fact, Clark has spent more time with Dick and Tim combined than he has with Jason. Clark really should fix that if he's going to be a part of this family. _But you're not going to be a part of the family. Not after the divorce. You'll only be a part of Ko's life_ , Clark thinks.

"Clark?" Clark is snapped out of his thoughts when Jason says his name. He's now standing in front of Clark, holding Ko in his arms. Ko is looking at him with big, blue eyes that are wide open, hand shoved in his mouth. "I said I would like to."

"Oh… okay." Clark turns. "This way then." He leads Jason out to the kitchen where Tim has finally gone to in order to have a late breakfast. "Morning Tim."

"M'ning," Tim says, mouth full of toast. Jason rolls his eyes and sits down at the table across from Tim. "What's he doing here and why is he holding Ko?"

Clark starts to prepare a bottle as Jason comments, "Why does everyone think I can't take care of a baby?" He turns to Clark. "I might kill people but I'm not a monster." Clark says nothing to this and heats up the bottle with his heat vision. He hands the bottle over to Jason after checking the temperature.

"Doesn't killing people make you a monster though?" Tim asks, taking a sip of his coffee. Clark doesn't know how he feels about a thirteen-year-old drinking so much caffeine into his system but if Bruce allows it — and more importantly, if Alfred allows it — then he guesses he can't say anything.

Clark sits down at the table next, Tim to his left and Jason to his right. Jason is now glaring at Tim who is just smiling smugly back. "Do you know I don't like you?" Jason asks Tim.

Tim takes another bite of toast. "And I don't like you."

A low growl escapes from Jason's throat but then Ko makes a squeaking sound which catches Jason's attention. Ko is reaching up for the bottle and a small smile tugs at Jason's lips. "I like you," he tells Ko as he brings the bottle to Ko's lips. Ko latches on immediately and starts to drink the baby formula.

"Wait, why do you like him but not me?" Tim asks.

Without looking up and without the smile disappearing, Jason answers, "Because he didn't replace me."

Tim scoffs. "Are you _still_ bitter about that?"

Still, Jason watches Ko. "Shut up Replacement."

This time the growl comes from Tim and Clark can feel the tension thicken in the room. _Is it always like this between the two?_ Clark thinks. Just then Bruce walks into the room, coming up behind Tim. "Stop fighting."

Tim jumps halfway out of his seat and spins around to eye Bruce. "Awe, but you weren't even in the room to know we _were_ fighting."

"Tt- you have a lot to learn kid." Jason finally looks up at Tim with a smug smile.

Tim growls again and Bruce places a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Finish eating. Stop fighting." Bruce looks at Clark and stares at him.

Clark clears his throat and fidgets. "What?"

Bruce stares for another second before his eyes slide over to Jason. "Jason, what are you still doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your feeding my kid."

Clark holds up his hands, wanting to stop a fight from happening. Something must have put Bruce in a bad a mood since the last time he saw him. "He was in Ko's nursery rocking him to sleep. He is good with Ko so I thought I would ask him if he wanted to feed him. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, right Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes go to him again and they don't look happy. Finally, Bruce walks by him. "Come with me." Clark, looking to Tim and then to Jason who both shrug, gets up and follows Bruce. Bruce leads him to the study. "Close the door." Clark does as he is told and as soon as the door is latched, Bruce turns on him. "Was this your idea?" He holds up his wedding ring.

"My… idea?" Clark asks, confused. "I thought it was Alfred's."

"Not the rings themselves, you idiot." Bruce huffs. "The engraving. The stupid, sappy engraving that wasn't necessary since we're not really together."

Clark, once again, holds up his hands to placate the situation. "Whoa, okay calm down. First off, there's no need for name calling." Bruce rolls his eyes at this and turns away. "Second off, how can it be my idea when I didn't even know about the rings?" Bruce doesn't say anything and he doesn't turn around, so Clark approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, what's going on?"

Bruce flinches away from the touch which surprises Clark. "Don't touch me."

"Okay." Clark takes a step back. "Bruce, you've been in a foul mood all day. First this morning at breakfast, you were okay down in the cave, but now, you're right back to being in a bad mood. I know you have mood swings at a drop of a hat and your default mood normally is grumpy," Clark can _feel_ the eye roll even though he can't see it, "but… this is… to get angry over a little engraving because Alfred was having a little fun teasing us, is a little over the top even for you." Bruce stays silent and it frustrates Clark. Clark sighs. "Look Bruce-"

Bruce interrupts him. "Your feelings Clark, what are your feelings?"

"About what?"

"About… about…" Bruce swallows thickly. "About Ko," he finally says, sounding almost disappointed in himself.

"About… Ko?" Bruce nods. "Um… I love him, why?"

"Never mind."

"Bruce?"

Bruce turns around but won't meet Clark's eyes. "Just forget it Clark."

Bruce tries to walk by him but Clark catches a hold of his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Wait, Bruce, _talk_ to me."

Bruce looks up at Clark and he tries to read the emotions that are in his perfect blue eyes, but they're complex emotions and Clark can't distinguish what they are. Bruce opens his mouth, hesitates, shuts his mouth and bites his bottom lip, and then opens his mouth again. Before Bruce can say anything, however, they hear Jason yelling from the kitchen. "Bruce! Clark! Get in – Fuck! – Get in here!"

Alarm forms in Bruce's eyes, the one emotion that Clark can clearly read, and the two of them are running to the kitchen without a word. When they get there, it's complete chaos. The wall is on fire, the ceiling is on fire, the drapes are on fire, and there is Ko, crying on the table, with heat vision coming out of his eyes. Jason and Tim are on the floor, Tim under the table and Jason trying to sooth Ko with his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce asks at the same time he shoves an unsuspecting — the only reason why Clark even moved — Clark into the kitchen to retrieve the baby.

Jason yells over the ruckus, "I-I don't know! Ko wanted to be held by Tim I think since he was reaching for him, but _someone_ didn't want to hold him-"

"Don't blame me, asshole!"

"And Ko got angry, started crying, then all of a sudden fucking heat vision is coming out of his eyes!"

"Clark put the fire out," Bruce calls to him just as he frantically places a hand over Ko's eyes. Clark takes a deep breath and blows the cool air where the fire is in order to put it out. Everything is black and charred. Alfred is _not_ going to be happy.

He can still feel the heat on his palm, indicating Ko hasn't stopped. "I don't think he knows how to stop."

Bruce comes up beside him. "I…" he blinks a few times and looks a bit distressed, "have no idea how to handle this." He shakes his head. "I don't… don't know. I don't have a plan for babies with super powers, Clark."

"Okay," Clark says in a soothing voice, trying to calm Bruce down since he knows how much of a control freak he can be. This must be very distressing to the man. "I'll call my mom, I promise, okay?" Bruce is still looking a bit stunned but at least he nods in affirmation. "Okay, now let's just focus on calming down Ko so the heat vision will stop." Bruce nods again and Clark picks the baby up, careful to keep a hand over his eyes. He sways back and forth, trying to calm him and eventually it works enough that Clark can finally remove his hand. "There, all better," he says to Ko. Jason is looking at Ko with wide eyes, Tim's mouth is open in astonishment, and Bruce is rubbing at his forehead. "Bruce are you okay?"

Bruce closes his eyes and holds up a hand. "Don't."

"Bruce, it's okay, we'll figure this out," Clark says, trying to reassure him.

With his eyes still shut, Bruce says angrily, "Just call your mother." He then walks out of the room.

Silence fills the room for a good minute before Jason speaks up. "So… who is going to tell Alfred?"

As if in answer, there's a clattering sound and when everyone turns to look, there stands Alfred who had just dropped a tray. "What in the world happened to my kitchen?" Both Jason and Tim turn their eyes to Clark which then prompts Alfred to do the same.

Clark sighs.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight – Justice Lords Universe**

 **A/N: Here's an early update. :)**

 **Warning: I get into the detail of Wally's death in this chapter. If that bothers you at all, please skip that part. It's towards the end of the chapter. I will warn you, Wally was naked when he died but he** _ **was NOT**_ **sexually assaulted. Please be safe when reading this chapter.**

John is the first one to say anything. "Someone needs to talk to him."

Shayera asks the questions. "Yeah, but who?"

J'onn comes up with the solution. "The only other one who is as close to him as Bruce once was."

All three pairs of eyes turn to Diana, who hasn't said a word since this little group started to talk. "Why must I talk to him?"

"Because, it's just like what J'onn said. You are just as close to Kal as Bruce was… minus the lovers part," John says, crossing his arms.

"And what exactly do you want me to say to Kal?"

This time Shayera is the one to answer her. She steps up and places a hand on Diana's shoulder. "We want you to stop Kal and his impossible crusade of opening up another portal to that Justice League Universe."

"He's trying to get his son back. Can't any of you understand that?"

Shayera squeezes her shoulder. "Of course, we can but he's sacrificing this world for something that might not even be attainable."

"I, out of all of you, understand the pain of having one's children being taken from you the greatest," J'onn starts. "I know what Kal is going through, but Shayera is right. We can't allow him to ignore this universe for another."

"It's the world against his son and, quite frankly, the world should win out. It sounds cruel but that's how it is," John states.

Shayera squeezes her shoulder again, drawing Diana's attention back to her. "Please Diana. You're the only one who can do this."

Diana sighs and nods. "Fine, I will do it for the world." She walks out of Shayera's grasp and starts making her way to the room Kal spends most of his time in if he's not in the room where the portal is being built: the medical bay. She enters the room and sees a sight that everyone on the Watchtower has gotten used to seeing.

Kal is sitting in a chair next to Bruce who is still hooked up to the machines, unconscious. Kal is holding his hand and with the other he is holding a picture of Bruce and their son. Apparently Kal had found it in Bruce's pocket and now Kal carries it around with him wherever he goes. Diana never sees him without it. He's looking at it now with sad, distant eyes that are a bit red. She wonders if he had just been crying and had stopped when he heard her coming.

"Kal?" She steps into the room more and closes the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

Kal lets go of Bruce's hand and rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "What is it Diana?"

"I just want to check to make sure that what you are doing is exactly what you want to do."

"Meaning?"

She hesitates, not really knowing how to say this in a way that won't get him angry. She could fight him pretty evenly matched and possibly even win if she really wanted to just like she has an opportunity to lose against him, but she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to fight him, especially when he looks so sad and broken. "Your mission to find the baby-"

"My son."

"Your child. Are you sure you want to do that?"

He looks up at her, finally removing his eyes from the picture. Kal's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion but if Diana looks deep enough into his eyes, she can clearly see how lost he is. "You want me to give up on finding my son? You sound just like John."

He stands and Diana holds up her hands to calm him. "I'm just saying, Kal, that this universe has a lot of problems right now that need fixing. Your focus is divided and we need you all here."

"I'm _not_ giving up on my son, Diana."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to post pone the search until we've got things settled here."

Kal doesn't say anything at first, his hand that isn't holding the picture curled in a tight, white knuckled, fist. "No." He sits back down and looks at the picture. "I'm not giving up and I'm not waiting."

"Okay, I understand you want your son back. I can't imagine what it's like to lose such a precious thing. But tell me, Kal, if the Justice League fight back, how are we going to stop them? They did it once, they could possibly do it again."

"They had a gun then."

"A gun that took our powers away."

"Temporarily."

"But took them nonetheless." She steps forward, places a hand on his shoulder much like what Shayera did to her earlier. He pulls away from it and she frowns. "Kal, we won't win against them if they do it again and you certainly won't be able to keep your child."

"Our powers came back. Mine because of the sun, yours because you're an Amazon and it's part of your genes, they can't take that from you; J'onn's because, again, it's part of his genes, and John because his power is from a ring. All he would have to do is recharge the thing. That means even if the Justice League did take our powers again, they will soon return once more. The Justice League won't kill us if they take our powers again which means, when our powers return, I will try again to bring my son home." He stands again and looks at her. "I will be successful the first time though, Diana. You can count on that. I will bring my son home to me and Bruce and when Bruce wakes up, then we will be a happy family again." He pushes past her. "But know Diana, that I will die before I give up on getting him back."

"Then why did you try to kill him when he was pregnant?" It's out of her mouth before she even has time to register what she is about to say.

Kal stops abruptly at the door leading to the medical bay. He turns slightly. "What?"

"If you are so adamant about bringing your son home, then how come you tried to kill Bruce when he was still pregnant with him?"

This seems to confuse Kal and he freezes up. She can't tell if he's even breathing but she doesn't really know if he needs to anyways. Diana is surprised, however, when tears well up in his eyes. "I was angry and I didn't…" Kal bites his bottom lip and rubs at his eyes furiously. "I wasn't thinking but I am now and I love Bruce and I love my son." When he looks back at her, lowering his hand, he suddenly looks very tired and very, very small.

"Kal…" She reaches out to him but he slinks away, not meeting her eyes. "Kal, I'm sorry I implied that you didn't love them. I know you do it's just…"

"It was accident," he tells the floor. He's shaking now but she can only tell when he brings the picture up to look at it. "I'll make it up them, I promise." Suddenly, his body tenses and his hand goes back to being in a fist. When he looks up at her, his eyes are intense with anger. "Don't ever tell me I should give up on my son again Diana. Next time I won't be this easy." He turns in a swirl of white cape and exits the room.

Diana stares after him and blinks. Kal's moods suddenly shifting dramatically within seconds isn't anything new but it's still a bit jarring to see. She takes a few seconds to compose herself and then exits the room herself, making her way back to her companions. When she finds them in the main corridor where she left them, she approaches. They are huddled together but as soon as they see her, they stop talking and turn to her.

"So?" John asks.

"He will not stop." John throws his hands up in the air, Shayera rolls her eyes, and J'onn does nothing. "I'm sorry, but I tried my best."

John looks to her angrily. "Are you sure about that Princess?"

"Do not call me that in such a tone," she says angrily back and John stands down. "You all should have known he wouldn't listen to reason. If Bruce couldn't convince him of anything, then why would I be able to?"

"Diana, it's okay. We know you did everything you could," J'onn says.

John speaks up again. "Kal has gone completely delusional."

Diana shushes him quickly. "He'll hear."

"He left just before you came." John's arms are crossed and he paces away in frustration. "Look at what he did to Bruce. He killed him."

"He's still alive," she insists.

"Barely." John walks back to the group, never relaxing. "We don't even know if he'll survive being taken off that machine."

"Kal thinks he will," Shayera suggests.

"Yeah and we're just going to go with what the crazy person says. That's a great plan." Once again he walks a few feet away and this time he stays facing away. "Now he's on this impossible mission of building this portal that _Batman_ came up with and then proceeded to destroy the plans of, just to open up a breech into another universe with the people who took our powers initially so he can _maybe_ successfully retrieve his son."

"Don't you think he deserves that opportunity?" Diana asks him.

"Not when our own world is at stake," John says stubbornly.

"Either way," J'onn finally speaks, having been mostly quiet up until this point. "Kal already has mood swings, he has hurt Bruce severely to the point in which Bruce is hanging on to life by a thread, and he is neglecting this world for another. We eventually might have to come to the decision to take him out of the equation."

"You mean kill him?" Shayera and Diana both ask at the same time.

J'onn, with his face as neutral and still as ever, replies, "Yes."

There's silence as Diana and Shayera stare at J'onn, stunned, and J'onn stares back. John still has his back turned. After what seems like forever but was more like a minute, John finally breaks the silence. "And we all know who is going to have to do it." He turns slightly and looks at Diana. Everyone else does too.

Diana shakes her head, backing away a step. "No, I will not kill him."

John turns all the way around now to address her. "You're the only one who can. You, out of all of us here, are almost on equal standing with him. You're the only one strong enough to take on a pissed off Kryptonian."

"He's my friend."

"He's all our friend, Diana," Shayera says. She places her hand on her bicep. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to him. We've already lost too many teammates and friends as it is. But sometimes facts must be faced in battle and you must know when to put down a rabid dog."

Diana peels her arms away and takes another step back. "Kal is not an animal. He is a person who is hurting deeply inside by not only Bruce's betrayal but by having his son taken from him. His family has been ripped apart."

Shayera looks at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Yes, but we too are his family and look what he's done to the man he claimed to love. What will he eventually do to us?"

"Diana," J'onn starts. "We are not saying that you will definitely have to. This is only in a just in case scenario. There is no guarantee that this will come to pass."

"But," John says. "We have to know you're on board and will be able to do it."

"And what kind of situation would have to occur to warrant me trying to kill him?"

"If he starts turning on us," John says.

"He won't turn on us if we be good friends to him and stop trying to prevent him from getting his family back," she says angrily.

"Diana," Shayera steps closer to her, trying to calm her down. "Like we said, this is only a just in case scenario. You'll probably never have to do such a thing."

"But if you did have to then-"

She cuts John off, backing away again. "No. I refuse to even take part in this discussion. Kal is my friend and I trust him. I'm no longer going to take part in your plans to stop him from building this portal and getting his son back, and I'm certainly no longer going to take part in talking about me killing him. It's not going to happen."

With that, she turns and walks away. She exits the main corridor and makes her way down the hall in the direction of her quarters. She can't believe her teammates, her _friends_ , suggested such a thing. Of course, she really can't understand what their problem is with Kal finding and bringing back his child. Are they really that concerned about his divided attentions in the now or are they more worried about how he's going to be once his son is here? Are they worried that once he has his son back and Bruce wakes up, that he'll leave and let them run the Justice Lords themselves? Even if that were the case, why is it so bad? Why can't they let Kal stop doing this? It might even do him some good.

Either way, no matter what they're thinking, there's no way she will ever fight and kill Kal. He's her friend and she loves him after all. Nothing that Kal could ever do would make her stop loving him. She has fun teasing him and flirting with him even though she knows he'll love no other like the way he loves Bruce. She doesn't want that anyways. She's just doing it in pure fun. Of course, Diana loves all her friends; J'onn, John, and Shayera. They all mean something dear to her and she wouldn't want to lose any one of them. She loves Bruce too and misses him immensely, especially when she goes into the medical bay. Diana really doesn't understand why Kal did such a thing to him, but she's confident that he'll wake up. He has to.

Diana loved Wally too. Wally, the only other omega on the team. The omega that Lex Luthor used during his heat to kill him. They never figured out how Lex knew about Wally being an omega and when his heat was. Kal was hell bent on finding out. Diana suspects Bruce did.

She finally reaches her room and she has to lean on the door frame before entering in order to catch her breath as her emotions surge forward. Wally is a painful memory, his death never really healing over well. She doesn't think it healed for anyone very well, especially John who was the closest to him and Kal who felt terribly responsible for the speedster's death. She just misses having him around. He was the youngest of all of them and less mature but she cared deeply for him and Lex took him away from them in the worse way possible. Diana hates to think about how scared an in heat Wally must have been when Lex showed up at his apartment with a gun that, at the time, the speedster couldn't outrun.

Diana shakes her head to clear them of those thoughts but instead they continue to when they found him. He hadn't showed up at their meeting and Wally, though always late, never missed a meeting unless there was an emergency. If there was an emergency, then he always told them before skipping out. That day, that meeting, it never happened so they went in search for him, first around Keystone City and then Kal searched around the world. When they couldn't find him anywhere, they all changed into civilian clothes and went to his apartment. Bruce had to pick the lock and when they entered, there was the immediate ambush of the smell of an omega in heat and blood.

She remembers Kal x-raying the apartment worriedly and his eyes stopping where the bedroom was. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Someone, Diana can't remember who now, asked him what was wrong and Kal didn't answer and instead went to the bedroom as if he were on strings. They all followed him and stopped in the room in shock. Diana will never get the picture of a naked Wally, the body in a pool of blood and slick on his thighs that hadn't dried yet due to how recent the murder was, out of her head. His body was even still warm. Diana had seen a lot of death in her time of living and have seen many of her sisters die in battle, but this… this hit her harder than any of those times. This made her sick.

She remembers Bruce's hand flying up to his mouth and him running out of the room to the bathroom in order to throw up. He had been just over two months pregnant then and the morning sickness was hitting him hard. Seeing such a thing must have not made it any easier, even with all the dead bodies he's seen as well. Kal had left the room, shaking in anger, to check on Bruce who she could hear gasping for breath. Diana had always wondered if he was having a panic attack and if it was the first one he's ever experienced. She couldn't hear what Kal had said to him but they stayed in there for a long time and when Kal came back, he came back alone. He had left Bruce in the living room, sitting on the couch.

Shayera had tears rolling down her cheeks when Diana looked at her and her mouth was covered too but not because she had needed to throw up. She was covering her mouth in order to stop the sobs from making any sounds. John's head was bowed and he was shaking, both his hands in tight fists. J'onn was examining the body but even he seemed to be affected. He was quieter than usual and he looked solemn and distant. He didn't want to be there any more than the rest of them did.

Kal had asked J'onn who did it and J'onn had read Wally's mind. Diana remembers having to ask him, with a shaking voice, how that was possible if Wally was dead. He had said something about the body not being totally dead until it is fully cool. It really didn't make much sense to her so she left it be. When J'onn had announced that it was Lex Luthor who had shot and killed the youngest member of their family, Kal's eyes grew red and dangerous. He turned around and left without a word. Diana was left with helping Bruce back to the manor and making sure he got something to eat, drink, and some rest. Kal disappeared for weeks after that, only showing up for Wally's and then the Flash's funeral. She remembers the toll put on Bruce and she had worried about the baby even though he claimed to be fine and that the baby was fine. She was just glad when Kal showed back up. Kal then killed Lex a month later.

And now Diana was watching the same thing happen to Bruce. Her family is getting smaller and smaller and she refuses to be the cause of it getting even smaller. She will not kill Kal and Bruce will wake up. She will not lose another friend. She will not go through that again.

 **A/N: To reiterate, Wally** _ **was NOT**_ **sexually assaulted. The reason why he was naked when he died is because he was in heat. That's it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine – Justice League Universe:**

It's been two weeks since Clark promised to call his mother about Ko, and he still hasn't done it. That's why they are in the lounge, arguing now.

"For crying out loud Clark, just a few days ago, Ko was fucking flying," Bruce yells, his frustration with Clark being made clear.

 _It was just three days ago that Bruce and Clark had decided to take Ko outside in the garden for the first time so he could get some sun other than from the sun lamps and windows. The baby had looked at all the bloomed flowers with wide, curious eyes while being carried in Bruce's arms, making all sorts of baby sounds. Clark held a picnic basket and a blanket as they decided to eat lunch out there. Ko hadn't had another heat vision incident but ever since, everyone except Clark has been walking on eggshells around the baby. Clark is the only one who can't get hurt by the heat vision so if Clark makes Ko angry then it's no big deal. If someone else does… well that's a different story._

 _They had walked over to the little stone patio that is in the garden and Clark had set out the blanket. Setting the picnic basket down, both he and Bruce sat down, Bruce laying Ko out on his back. Clark had then reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich that Clark had made, insisting that he make them instead of Alfred. It was probably a good call on Clark's part as the kitchen is still in repairs and Alfred still isn't happy about it._

 _Though a bit nervous at first, it felt good to Bruce to have been sitting out there in the sun, with Clark right across from him and Ko in between them. A bumble bee was flying around them and Ko had been making high pitched happy sounds, waving his arms and legs up in the air as he watched the bug fly._

 _While they ate, Clark had talked to him and Bruce was content to listen to him. He loved hearing Clark's voice and its upbeat tone that it always seemed to have. He listened to Clark tell him about how his coworkers at the_ Daily Planet _were pretty cool with him dating "the boss" and that most of them didn't care. He had said that there were only a few that have started harassing him about it but that it didn't really bother him and that he can handle it on his own. Bruce, of course, still offered his aid but Clark, of course, declined it. Bruce had decided that he will still help in secret though just like he helped with the board of directors. Not that he really had any say in helping Clark with that anyways._

 _The board had come to him directly with questions as to why he was dating and is now married to one of his employees. They had asked a lot of questions that involved morals and laws and the fact that people will view it as playing favorites. Bruce didn't really care and he did the best he could to put the heat on him and off of Clark, that way Clark wouldn't get into trouble. He feels as if he succeeded but now he's not in good graces with the_ Daily Planet _board of directors. He doesn't mind though as he never really is in good graces with any board. What's one more?_

 _After talking about their civilian work, the conversation went on to their costumed work. Bruce had been vague but Clark, while telling his own Superman adventures tales, had smiled wide and looked wistful. He really does love being Superman Bruce decided and the thought had made him smile in return. Seeing Bruce smile only made Clark's smile bigger which Bruce loved._

 _That's when everything kind of went to hell. Bruce realized at that point that it was awfully quiet besides nature noises and Clark's soothing voice. Wondering if Ko had fallen asleep, he had looked down and noticed the baby was missing. Springing to his feet, he looked all around him, spinning in a circle frantically. By then Clark was up and looking around as well._

" _He doesn't even know how to crawl yet, how could he have gotten away?" Clark had asked and Bruce could tell that he was using his x-ray vision to look in the bushes and flowers._

" _I don't know," Bruce said, looking behind the rose bush. "He's been developing faster than a normal baby, preterm or not, so who knows, maybe he does know how to crawl now." Truth be told, Bruce had just been too distracted by Clark to notice that Ko was getting away, no matter how he did it._

" _Then where could he-" Clark had cut off and cocked his head._

" _You hear him?" Bruce asked._

 _Clark nodded and looked at Bruce. "Yeah, but it's weird. It sounds like he is…" Clark looked up then and Bruce looked up too._

 _It felt like his heart had stopped when he spotted Ko, probably thirty feet off the ground, in the air. Bruce took a gasping breath and reached out to Clark to try and move him even though he knew he wouldn't be able to. Instead he gripped Clark's shoulder tightly. "Clark, get him down," he said, sounding to his dismay as if he had been frantic. "Get him down now." Clark then raised into the air swiftly and reached Ko in record time. The baby giggled as Clark scooped him up and brought him back down to Earth as if worrying his parents was the greatest thing in the world._

 _Bruce reached out to Ko and Clark — probably seeing how worried Bruce was — handed him over immediately. Bruce cradled Ko's small body against him, holding him tight and refused to let him go. "Okay," Clark had started. "Super strength, heat vision, and now flying. What else do you think he is going to get this early on?" Bruce hadn't answered him, deciding to glare his answer as he brought Ko back inside._

Bruce is shaken out of the memory when Clark says, "I hope you don't swear that much around Ko. It's bad enough you already passed it down to Dick, Jason, and Tim."

"Clark," Bruce growls. He's angry and he doesn't want to play this game with Clark.

"Sorry..."

Bruce snarls, making sure Clark knows exactly how pissed off he is right now. "You promised Clark, so why haven't you called her yet?"

Clark shrugs and the motion makes Bruce angrier. "Because I haven't had time to yet."

"Don't lie to me!" Bruce snaps. "We are living with a super powered baby and we can't handle it. You aren't here all day and neither am I. Alfred is here all day taking care of him. I don't care if I get hurt by Ko but I will be damned if Alfred does! And don't even get me started on Tim who is only _thirteen years old_ Clark! Thirteen! He's just a kid and Robin or not, I'm not going to allow Ko to hurt him either."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He doesn't sound sorry. "It's just, what do you expect me to say to her? 'Hey Ma, guess what, I'm married to Bruce Wayne. Yeah that Bruce Wayne, but don't worry there's no feelings involved. I only did it to adopt a child.' Yeah, Bruce, that'll go over really well with a woman from Smallville, Kanas."

"I don't give a shit where she's from," he yells. "This is my family's well-being we're talking about."

Clark looks angry now too and he narrows his eyes at Bruce as he retorts harshly, "You don't understand but, of course, you don't. You don't understand because you don't have a mother to worry about telling and what she thinks of the whole situation." Clark stops and his eyes widen at the same time the full impact of his words hits Bruce right in the chest. It's painful, what Clark said, and Bruce is actually kind of surprised that such a thing came out of the Kryptonian's mouth. "I didn't mean that." Bruce looks at him silently, furious and wounded. He can feel his face transform into a mixture of anger and hurt, his eyes glazing over as a few tears well up. Bruce turns without a word and leaves the room, ignoring Clark calling after him. "Bruce. Bruce! Shit!"

He heads straight to the cave and sits at his computer, nursing his aching chest and his stinging eyes. The cave is his sanctuary and he feels safe in here, secure. He turns the computer on, hoping for a distraction away from the thoughts rushing through his head. Thoughts like his mother smiling at him and then snapping to how she looked when she was lying cold on the ground, eyes glazed over because there was no more life in her. Bruce brings up a casefile he's been working on about the Mad Hatter. He escaped from Arkham recently and, surprisingly, he's been doing a good job at staying on the down low.

He really can't believe Clark had said such a thing to him. It's not something that Bruce would expect the man to say. Not something that mean and biting at least. It hurts to know that Clark, of all people, are still capable of such things. Of course, maybe his expectations were just too high. Maybe that's because he loves the man and that love made him too blind to see that Clark isn't perfect like the world likes to see him as.

The wedding ring sparkles with the computer light as Bruce types and it catches his eyes. He looks at it and then takes it off, wondering what exactly was he thinking when he asked Clark such a stupid question like marrying him. Of course, Clark wouldn't want to. Of course… but he had said yes in the end and despite wanting a divorce at some point, Clark hasn't really shown any animosity to being married. In fact, he doesn't seem to have a problem with it at all. Bruce reads the engraving that Alfred had picked out and remembers how Clark hadn't been bothered by that either.

He thinks back to their wedding, to how nervous Clark was, how sad he looked, almost like he wanted it to be different, like he didn't want the marriage to be in those circumstances. Bruce thinks back to what the kids told him, especially Jason, about Clark loving him. Does Clark love him? Bruce knows he loves Clark but does Clark love _him_? He really can't see Clark loving someone like him but it wouldn't be the first time Clark has surprised him, today included. He also doesn't know if Clark really does love him, does that mean they should start a relationship? There's a whole slew of problems that could arise because of that but is it worth a shot? Could they do it or will Bruce just end up hurt like now?

Bruce isn't really sure but he does know what his heart is telling him despite what his brain is telling him. Maybe it's about time he listens to others around him and to also listen to his heart _just this once_ and finally confront Clark about it. He doesn't know how much more pretending he can do and comes to the conclusion that he probably should ask Clark today. But Clark had just hurt him and he's still not over it yet and he doesn't know when he will be. Bruce sighs and goes back to focusing on the casefile.

It doesn't take long for Clark to hesitantly come down to the cave, only waiting about a half hour. It's definitely not long enough for Bruce to have calmed down about what happened earlier and definitely not long enough for Bruce to come up with a solution to his dilemma. "What do you want Clark?" Bruce asks, making sure his voice stings with venom.

"I brought a peace offering."

Bruce turns around and blinks at seeing Clark standing there, holding Ko out in front of him in an offering. Ko, once he sees Bruce's face, starts bouncing his arms and legs while making a high pitched squeal of happiness. "You brought our son as a peace offering?"

Clark peaks out from behind Ko. "Does it work?"

Bruce rolls his eyes and holds out his hands. "Give me the baby." Clark hands Ko over and then stands there awkwardly. "Talk," Bruce prompts as he settles Ko in his lap.

Clark looks to the floor in shame. "Look, Bruce, I really, really didn't mean what I said. I… honestly don't even know why I said it. I mean I care about you Bruce, a lot, and I never want to hurt you. It's just… I don't know… I'm scared of what my mom is going to think. I mean…," he sighs dejectedly. "She doesn't even know that I like guys Bruce and now I'm married to one. One in which there's no romantic feelings between us and to top it all off, we have a baby together. That's pretty wild even for the mother of Superman." He looks up and his eyes, such blue eyes, look sad and regretful, guilty. "I don't know what to say to her Bruce but I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you because of a problem I'm having."

"I can help you Clark. No one said you had to talk to her alone."

"I know," he says, sounding frustrated but not with Bruce and instead at himself. "I know, but… it's still hard. My mom's the only family I've got Bruce and I don't… I don't want to lose her."

"I really don't think you're going to lose her over this. She might be from Smallville, Kansas but from what I've seen, she's a pretty accepting person."

"I think fake marriages goes I little beyond pretty accepting." No one speaks for a second but then Clark whispers, "I'm so, so sorry Bruce, for what I said."

Bruce sighs, closes his eyes, and shakes his head. God, he loves this man and he knows he can't stay mad at him. He never could in the past anyways. "It's okay Clark, I forgive you."

Clark looks up slowly, surprised. "You do?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Bruce," he says quietly. "I guess I'm going to suck it up and call my mom now. I don't want to hurt you again because of my cowardice." Clark flashes him a small, sad smile before turning around to head back upstairs.

A panicky feeling races through Bruce's chest at seeing Clark leaving, especially with such a sad look on his face, and so Bruce stops him. He knows, just by that feeling, that if he doesn't say something now, he never will and he'll regret it for the rest of his life. "Clark." Clark stops and turns around to look at him. "You care about me a lot?"

This time, when Clark smiles, it's fond even though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Of course, I do. You're my best friend."

"So you caring about me… it's just as friends?"

Clark stares at him, trying to analyze what exactly Bruce could be getting at. It must be something on Bruce's face, desperation maybe, but Clark comes to a decision quickly and says, "It depends; do you want me to care about you more than just friends?"

Bruce hesitates, his heart pounding in his chest hard. Swallowing and licking his lips, he finally whispers, "I do."

No one does anything for a while, both of them silent and staring. Finally, a slow smile forms on Clark's face. "You do. I-I do. I mean – want – I want you to care about me more than just friends too, Bruce."

"I do Clark."

Clark's smile grows and Bruce has to swallow the nervous lump in his throat. "You do." He sounds relieved and Clark takes a step towards him until he's only a few feet away. "I thought…"

He doesn't finish that thought so Bruce does it for him. "I thought you didn't feel the same way because you didn't want to marry me and then you wanted to get a divorce."

Clark is shaking his head. "No." He kneels in front of Bruce and reaches up with a hand. Clark cups Bruce's cheek lovingly and looks at him as if he's the most precious person in the world. It astonishes Bruce. "No, that's not it at all. I didn't want to marry you and I wanted the divorce because I thought _you_ didn't love me back." Clark's thumb is rubbing at his cheek and Bruce finds himself leaning into the touch. "But you do, don't you?"

Bruce nods and says so low that he can barely hear himself say it, "Yes."

The most loving smile cracks across Clark's face and it makes Bruce want to kiss him and feel that smile against his own lips. "You love me." Clark leans closer, hand still cupping his face. "I love you." They're nose to nose now, mouths almost touching. "I love you so much." All they have to do is lean forward and then they will be kissing and it will feel so good and long awaited and–

Ko floats up and pushes his way in between Clark and Bruce's face, blocking them from kissing each other. Ko gurgles with laughter and Bruce sighs as Clark laughs right along with Ko. "You want kisses too, huh?" Clark says in his baby voice. He leans closer and playfully starts to pepper loud kisses all over Ko's face, causing the baby to start laughing wildly. The sight makes Bruce smile and eventually he's laughing right along with them.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I don't know how I feel about the phone call with Martha. I feel like it's terribly written… I hope it's okay though. :/**

Clark is sitting on Bruce's bed while Bruce stands a few feet away, watching him intently. After Ko had blocked their first kiss, neither of them tried to initiate it again. Bruce isn't really sure why Clark hadn't but he knows he himself was just too nervous. If this thing is going to happen between them — whatever _this thing_ is — then he doesn't want to screw it up. Unfortunately for him, Bruce has the feeling he'll end up doing that in no time.

Right now Clark has his cellphone out on the bed, listening to the ring as he waits for his mother to answer. They had decided to come up to Bruce's bedroom so they could have some privacy, Ko placed in his crib for his nap. Honestly, Bruce is nervous about this phone call too. Bruce had agreed to accompany Clark during it when Clark had asked him but he doesn't know what Clark is going to tell her. Are they together now even though they haven't even kissed yet? Does just confessing their love for one another make them a couple? Bruce gains little reassurance at Clark looking just as nervous as he feels. Maybe they should have discussed this before making the phone call.

The ringing stops on its fifth time and an older woman's sweet voice answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ma, it's me Clark."

"Clark! Oh, honey, how nice it is to hear your voice. It's been quite the long time since you've been to the farm." Bruce can hear the love in her voice and he feels a little envious of Clark. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Ma, um, I'm sorry for not stopping by recently. It's been… kind of hectic here."

"Has it? I haven't heard much significant news of Superman in the past week. I know you had that apartment building fire in Chicago and then that Earthquake in Japan but that's about it."

"Oh? So you… uh… haven't heard any news about Clark Kent?" Clark is biting the bottom of his lip. "Or, at least seen a Clark Kent photo in the news?"

There's a pause as Martha tries to understand what her son is asking her. "No, I haven't been paying much attention to other news besides anything to do with Superman. You know it's fair season and I get so behind on news that don't make front page here in Smallville or breaking news on the TV around this time of year." Another long pause where no one says anything. "Why do ask honey?"

"I… might have made the news, sort of, a few weeks ago as Clark Kent," Clark says then hastily adds, "They didn't know it was me though. I was labelled the mystery man."

"Mystery man? Clark you make it sound like you're having some kind of love affair with a famous person." There's a very, _very_ long stretch of silence. When Martha comes to her conclusion within that gap, it's practically palpable through the phone. "Clark Joseph Kent," Bruce has to stifle a snort at Clark's grimace, "if you don't start explaining things to me in precise, clear detail, I will pack my bags and march right down there to get to the bottom of this myself."

"It's… very complicated."

"Well then I guess you're lucky I just took a pie out of the oven before answering this call and so now I have all the time in the world." Clark is looking frightened by his own mother and so — while trying not to laugh — Bruce walks over to him and starts to massage the back of his neck. "You better start now Clark, times-a-ticking."

With a very deep sigh that actually lowers the room temperature a few degrees, Clark begins to explain matters and Martha, to her credit, listens in silence. Bruce notes how Clark skips over anything to do with both their feelings for each other, just mentioning the whole marriage for convenience thing briefly. "And so now, Bruce and I have kind of… uh…"

"Spit it out Clark."

"We've… um… uh… adopted a child together." Clark's whole face is red and Bruce has, by now, sat on the bed beside him. He's not massaging Clark's neck anymore and is instead holding Clark's hand. Not that he had much of choice _but_ to hold Clark's hand as Clark is the one who initiated it and is now holding Bruce's hand in a vice grip that is just border lining on painful.

"You adopted a child with Bruce Wayne because you two got faked married?"

"No, we got faked married because we wanted to adopt a child together."

"This is very confusing, honey, and I'm afraid I really don't understand."

With another huge sigh — at this rate, Bruce will need to put on a sweater — Clark starts to clarify things a bit better. After he asks, "Is that clearer?"

"Okay, so let me make sure I understand this correctly," Martha says. "The Justice League went to another universe where there were evil versions of yourself. One of them, Bruce, was pregnant with the other you's baby because of something called alpha, beta, and omega castes, which I really don't understand still."

"It's okay, Ma, that's not the important part."

"Okay, so the other Bruce turned in the other Clark, gave birth on this Earth, and then left his child behind because it was too dangerous to take him with him. You and this Earth's Bruce both wanted to adopt him but in order to do that you needed to be together and so you two got married. After, you adopted the baby." Martha pauses briefly to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Is that about it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"But you don't have feelings towards Bruce and he doesn't have any towards you, right?"

"That's… where it gets even more complicated." Clark's eyes flicker up to his but they don't stay there, instead falling back down to the phone. "Today Bruce and I actually confessed to having feelings for each other."

Silence and then, "I didn't know you liked men Clark, why didn't you tell me?"

Clark looks to his lap ashamedly. "I thought you wouldn't accept me."

"Oh Clark," Martha's voice is dripping with unconcealed love. Bruce wishes he could hear his own mother talk to him like that. "I could never not accept you. You're my little boy and I love you no matter what. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"So you don't think it's… wrong?"

"Of course, not Clark! I don't care who you love as long as you're happy."

The relief that shines on Clark's face lights up Bruce's chest with happiness. "Thank you Ma."

"So does this mean the marriage is legit now?"

"I don't really know." Clark eyes meet his again but this time they stay locked together. "We kind of did it backwards."

"Oh no matter, as long as you two love each other it doesn't matter what direction you did this whole relationship thing in. Plus, this also means I not only get a cute little grandson to see but I also get to have a very nice son-in-law."

"You think Bruce is nice?"

"Well, I've only met him a few times but, yeah, he seems nice and, luckily, nothing like what the media portrays him as. Besides, anyone who puts that much dedication to his city, in and out of costume, must be a nice guy."

Clark is smiling at him proudly and Bruce has to look away for fear of having a blush appear. "Um, Ma, there's actually another thing I called you about. This is actually very important."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Um, the baby Bruce and I adopted. Well, he's half Kryptonian and he's already starting to show powers when he's only just four months old. I was wondering – and I know you found me when I was approximately six months old but – Bruce and I were wondering when I started to develop my powers."

"Well, let's see," Martha starts. "I can't really recall you having any powers when you were just a baby. The first power you ever showed was your super strength and that was when you were nine and you broke my dining room table." Clark looks to Bruce with a frown. "What kind of powers is he showing?"

"First it was super strength like me but then he developed heat vision and recently it's been flight."

"Oh dear," Martha sighs on the other line. "Well those other two powers you should remember when you got them. You had hit puberty when heat vision came along and then flight was when you were an adult… what was it? Eighteen, nineteen years old?"

"Twenty-one, I was still in college."

"Oh that's right. You called me up all excited like, exclaiming to me and your father how fun it was to be able to fly up in the clouds, wave at some birds." Bruce raises an eyebrow at the bird thing and Clark's cheeks tint red. "I think that power is the one you got the most excited about getting. Definitely made your visits to Smallville more frequent which was appreciated." Martha chuckles and so does Clark. Bruce makes sure to stay silent. "I'm sorry I wasn't that much help in this matter, Clark."

"It's okay Ma."

Martha sighs again, sounding a bit regretful this time. "I suppose I gotta go now. Still got two more pies I need to bake for tomorrows fair. They're selling like hot cakes." Clark smiles at this, obviously proud of his mother. "Oh, before I go, you haven't even told me the name of my grandson"

"The other Bruce named him Clark." Martha doesn't say anything to this, probably wondering why the other Bruce would name his son after the bad guy. "I then came up with the Kryptonian name of Ko-El for him. Ko is what we call him the most. It means peace, reflection, and calmness."

"That's very beautiful Clark. I hope I get to meet him soon."

"Well," Clark says, looking at Bruce intently and with a small smile playing at his lips. "If it's okay with Bruce, I can bring him to the farm for a visit this weekend. Maybe I'll even convince Bruce to come along."

"Oh, that would just be so wonderful Clark. I would love to see my little grandson and son-in-law this weekend."

"I'll make double the effort to convince him then." Clark is smiling full force at now, ignoring Bruce's glare. Clark is really, _really_ lucky Bruce loves him. "I better go now Ma. I can feel a Bat-glare from all the way downstairs and I have to find out what caused it."

Martha is chuckling. "Alright Clark, I'll see you this weekend." Said as if it's already set in stone.

"By Ma." With that, Clark hangs up the phone.

"You sneaky little bastard. You made that invitation on the phone on purpose just so you can guilt me into going," Bruce says as soon as the phone is put off to the side.

Clark chuckles lowly. "Did it work? Will you come?"

"Like I would let you bring Ko there without me."

Clark chuckles again and scoots a little closer to him. "You know, that elephant that is in the room, the one about our relationship and what kind it is, was _kind_ of answered by my mother."

"Oh, and what was her answer?"

"That we _are_ in a relationship." Clark leans closer to him, getting his face closer to Bruce's. "Of course, it's still if you want. I know I want to be but you… I know you."

"Apparently," Bruce says softly. "You still don't know me well enough because despite being… despite being…" Bruce swallows. He wants to say despite being scared he still want to have a relationship with Clark but Bruce has never been very good at expressing his feelings. "It's just that… I want… too." It's the best he can do and he hopes Clark understands.

Clark studies his eyes, leans even closer so their mouths are almost touching. Just another inch and he will feel the press of Clark's lips on his. Clark smiles warmly and lifts a hand to Bruce's cheek. "Yes, I know, I'm scared too but I want to give it a try Bruce, I want to just… damn it I love you so much that if we don't just _try_ …"

Bruce clears his throat, swallows, and steels himself the best he can. "Then let's try."

Clark's lips press to his then and they are warm and not as hard as Bruce had pictured. They are yielding against Bruce's and soon, maybe too soon Bruce isn't sure anymore, they open up to his and then both their tongues are dancing together. Bruce finds himself moving closer to Clark, grabbing a hold of the back of his neck with one hand and the other grasping his hip. Both of Clark's hands grab a hold of Bruce's hips, pulling him closer with a little whimper. It doesn't take long for Bruce to become hard, in fact it's ridiculous with how fast it occurs. But Clark seems to be in the same predicament so Bruce shouldn't complain.

Bruce's hand travels down to Clark's groin and he rubs Clark's length through his jeans, dragging a long moan out of the Kryptonian's mouth. Clark brings his hand to Bruce's shoulders and pushes him away. "Wait… we shouldn't… too fast, Bruce. We should slow things down."

Bruce raises a critical eye. "Do you really want to do that Clark?"

Clark looks at him and after a few seconds another whimper comes out of his mouth. "No, no I don't." Then Clark is kissing him again, clawing at Bruce's shirt. Bruce climbs on top of Bruce's lap, straddling his thighs and rubbing their erections together by grinding against him. Clark's hand, giving up on the shirt buttons, dive under the shirt instead in order to touch bare skin.

Bruce is just about to do the same thing to Clark when suddenly his bedroom door is flung open. "Bruce! Clark!" Bruce and Clark stop immediately, Bruce sliding off of Clark's lap unsteadily and hurriedly. He tries to flatten his shirt out, hoping Tim can't see his erection too much and Clark stays sitting on the bed, face flushed in embarrassment as he turns his torso around to look at the kid. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Tim," Bruce says, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "What have I told you about _knocking_ first."

Tim seems to think this over briefly before responding. "Oh yeah! Sorry Bruce, I forgot in my rush." Bruce groans in annoyance. "So are, like, you two a couple now? Can I tell Dick? Can I tell _Jason_?"

"Tim," Bruce says, still squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me I can tell Jason. I can't wait to see his face."

"Tim."

"He'll be so pissed that it took you two so long." Tim laughs. "But we all knew you'd get there eventually."

" _Tim._ "

"What?"

"Why did you come and get us?"

"Oh!" Tim's eyes widen with the reminder. "You two have to come see this."

He then turns and starts running down the hall. With a sigh, Bruce starts to follow and Clark follows behind Bruce, his face still a bright red and erection prominently tenting his jeans. Clark quickly puts his hands in front of it. "This is embarrassing," he mutters from behind Bruce.

They follow Tim into the main lounge that has the TV. Dick, Jason, and Alfred are also in the room. "Okay, Dick, play it," Tim says as soon as the three of them enter the room.

Dick presses play on the remote and the news station continues to play on the TV. Dick had played it at the very end of a news announcement so Bruce waits that out impatiently. This had better be good for Tim to "forget" to knock and interrupt him and Clark. As soon as he sees what comes next in the news report, however, he knows Tim made the right choice.

"Bruce Wayne has been spotted with his new, mysterious husband by a wandering drone the other day," the news person begins. A video of Clark, Bruce, and Ko pops up on the screen, the three of them being filmed when they had their little picnic. "The couple were having lunch out in Wayne gardens with a mysterious baby with them. Reports have come in of the mystery man being one Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis, also the newspaper company that Bruce Wayne owns." Now a picture of Clark pops onto the screen, a picture that was taken for the newspaper itself when Clark won a Pulitzer.

"Oh," Bruce looks behind him to see Clark covering his face with his hands.

Bruce looks back to the TV screen, stunned. "Sources have not said _how_ Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had met but one can speculate that it was through Wayne's ownership of the Daily Planet. Now their relationship has begun being questioned from the general public and, the word is, by the board of directors themselves. How long this relationship has been going on is still a mystery as neither Wayne or Kent have come out directly to make a statement." Clark groans again in dismay, taking a few steps back and falling into a chair. His hands are still covering his face. "There is still no word of who the baby is that was seen with them. This is-"

Dick turns the TV off then, cutting the news person off. Bruce shakes his head. "How did they get that video? Why didn't my security pick it up?"

"Maybe because it was in the air," Dick suggests.

"No, as soon as those things were made I modified my security to pick them up." Bruce rubs his face. "Besides, the security has always been able to pick up helicopters and planes… and Clark." Another, long and agonizing groan from Clark, muffled by his hands.

"I can look into if you want Bruce!" Tim offers, jumping up excitedly from the couch.

"Have Dick or Jason help you."

Jason groans next and Tim glares at him. "I would rather have _Dick_ help me than _Jason_."

Bruce sighs, really getting tired of those two and their rivalry. He's about to tell them to quite it when something suddenly occurs to Bruce. He runs his hand through his hair and he says, "They could have seen Ko flying." Clark looks up worriedly at this. "That's the day Ko started flying and whoever took this video could have seen that."

"Shit, that's right," Dick says. "That's means we're-"

"We're going to have to find the original video and who took it," Bruce says, finishing for Dick.

"And if they did see Ko flying?" Clark asks.

"Then we are going to have a lot bigger problems than just the media finding out about our relationship and the baby," Bruce answers.

Clark groans and places his head in his hands again. "This day has just been complete shit." Despite the situation, one of Alfred's eyebrows raises with disapproval at the swear, both Dick's eyebrows raise in surprise at Clark swearing, Jason smirks in satisfaction that the almighty Superman had just sworn, and Tim has no reaction at all as if he hears Clark swear all the time. Clark ignores all of this and peeks at Bruce from the corner of his eyes playfully. "Well, one good thing did come out of today."

Bruce, unfortunately, has to crush that playful look with his next statement. Bruce frowns. "We also have to worry about someone recognizing you as Superman."

Clark's smile disappears. "No, I'll worry about and handle that. You find that original video. If anyone will be able to do it, then you can." Bruce nods.

 **A/N: There you go. Hope you all liked it. :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: It's been a little while since I updated. Hope the wait was worth it. :)**

Bruce has been sitting at the computer down in the cave trying to find the original video of his, Clark, and Ko's picnic for hours. His computer is scanning through different networks in order to find what computer the video was saved on and then uploaded. By now, the video is all over the news and there has already been multiple threads on multiple social media networks talking about it. He recruited Barbra to keep an eye on some of the more active ones. She also offered to do her own investigation in trying to find the video's source and Bruce accepted the help.

"Hey." Bruce turns just as Jason walks up to him, hands in his pocket. "Dick and Tim are outside, checking out the hidden security you've put up. I told them they should be in here doing that but I think they wanted some fresh air." They both don't bother saying anything about how late at night it is. "Clark is with Ko, if you're wondering." Jason stands there awkwardly and once a few seconds past in silence, he squirms and continues. "Tim told me he saw you and Clark kissing. Is that true?"

Bruce turns back to the computer, not wanting to meet Jason's eyes anymore. "It is."

A low chuckle and then Jason is saying, "Well, it's about damn time you listen to me Old Man."

"It wasn't just you."

"Yeah but I'm the one who mentioned it the most… and the only one who mentioned it to Clark."

Bruce turns to him, eyes narrowed. "You told Clark?"

Jason shrugs. "Neither of you were getting your acts together so that was the only play I had left."

Despite himself, Bruce laughs a little. Then, seriously, "Why do you want us to be together so bad Jason?"

Jason shrugs, hands still in his pockets. "I don't know. I mean, you're always so…" He pulls his hands out of his pockets and motions to Bruce. "You and, I don't know, you always look at him as if he's the greatest thing in the world. That deserves to be acted on doesn't it?"

Bruce blinks at him but can't keep the eye contact, feeling awkward himself when only a few minutes ago it was Jason who was feeling awkward. "Not always."

"With you two it does," Jason says. "Someone in this family deserves to be happy."

Bruce looks at him again. "You're not happy?"

"When were you ever happy… before Clark and Ko that is?" Bruce doesn't say anything to that, doesn't know what to say. "I'm just saying, Bruce, that he's good for you."

Bruce, wanting to change the subject, gives Jason a wry smile. "You've been uncharacteristically nice lately. What's up?"

"Ah," Jason walks up closer to him and sits in the other chair beside him. "Babies bring out the good in me." Jason then gives him a wry smile back. "Don't get used to it though. I'll be back to my usual self by the end of the month."

Bruce chuckles, shaking his head. "Looking forward to it." Jason laughs and then proceeds to stay down there with him for another hour until Clark comes down. When he leaves, he winks at Bruce and smirks when Bruce rolls his eyes. He's glad that his and Jason's relationship seems to be on the mends. He had missed his second son and will take any kind of relationship Jason is willing to give him.

When Clark gets closer to him, he bends down and kisses Bruce's lips briefly. "Ko is currently being fed by Alfred and before you say anything, I'm keeping an ear on them to make sure Ko doesn't hurt him." Clark sits in the chair that Jason had just been in.

"Did he ask to be fed?"

"No, he's still not doing that but I think Alfred wants something to keep him busy and out of the kitchen." Clark gives Bruce a knowing smile and Bruce snorts, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should give him a vacation until the kitchen is fixed," Bruce says thoughtfully.

"It might help with stopping his worrying about the repairs and stop almost having a heart attack at seeing the things the contractors are ripping out of it." Clark chuckles in amusement and Bruce does too. Then, more seriously, "I'm sorry my mom wasn't that much help when it came to Ko's powers."

"You were right."

"I didn't want to be right." There's silence for a while, the sound of the computer working and bats that hadn't left for the night fluttering being the only sound. Then, Clark finally says something. "Are you sure you want to come to the farm with me and Ko?"

"I must admit I wasn't expecting our relationship to go this fast but… yeah, I'm sure."

Clark smiles at him. "Well, if it's any consolation, it's not like we've had sex yet." Bruce chuckles. "We seem to keep getting interrupted."

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you down here, you're mistaken."

"Could be fun."

Bruce laughs right along with Clark and then leans in to kiss him deeper than what Clark had done in greeting. Pulling away with one hand on Clark's cheek, Bruce says, "Maybe one day." Clark smiles at this. Bruce pulls away completely then, turning back to his computer. "I made an appointment for tomorrow at the hospital for Ko. Leslie will be taking care of us as Ko will need certain… special treatments."

"Okay."

"Will you be able to attend? You'll need to take the day off of work."

"Yeah, I will. It's not like I never take random days off now anyways."

"In which case, if I wasn't the owner of the Daily Planet, you would have probably been fired by now."

"Hence the rumors of favoritism." Bruce grimaces at the reminder.

He tells Clark, "We'll figure it out."

Clark sighs, heavy and tired. "Let's focus on one thing first. Have you found the video?"

As if on cue, the computer dings with an answer. "Bingo." Bruce types a few things and the original video pops up on the screen along with an IP address.

Clark and Bruce watch the video. Apparently the one that was sent to the media was a zoomed up version as the one that is playing now is clearly farther up in the sky. It also goes a lot longer than the one that was shown on the news. "They saw," Clark says, swallowing audibly. "They saw Bruce, now what?"

Bruce allows the video to play through, all the way until it cuts off at the point in which Bruce and Clark finally notice Ko is flying. "Now, Batman goes and has a chat with this person."

"No," Clark says urgently. "If you do that then they'll know who you are. We're extremely lucky the video cut off before I flew up there to retrieve Ko and so they won't know who I am, but you… they'll either think Batman is Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent."

Bruce thins his lips, at a loss. "Then…" He bites his bottom lip, thinking. "Then we'll have to go and talk to this person as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent."

"And how will we explain knowing where the video came from? How will we stop them from telling anyone?"

"I can say that I had one of my people at Wayne Tech look into it. As for keeping the secret… well, they did edit it so Ko wasn't shown on the news flying."

Clark's eyebrows are furrowed. "Are you, Batman, suggesting that we give this person the benefit of the doubt and hope they'll keep such a secret? Who are you and what have you done with the paranoid, cynical, Dark Knight?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "All I'm saying is that we don't know what they are going to do until we confront this person." Clark still looks completely lost and Bruce rolls his eyes again. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you really are."

"Shut up," he says, trying to hide his chuckle. "I can be different sometimes."

"More like never," Clark mutters under his breath but drops the subject. "So who is it anyways?"

Bruce types a few more commands into the command center for the computer, and then a picture pops up on screen. It's of a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes, thick rimmed glasses, and tan skin. "A teenage girl, sixteen, goes to Gotham High. All A's in every class and excels in her computer science class. Lives in Downtown Gotham."

"Should we go tomorrow after Ko's appointment?"

"Yeah," Bruce says, sending a quick message to Barbra that they found the one who took the video. "For now, we'll go to bed." Bruce looks over to Clark. "And you'll be joining me in mine."

A blush appears on Clark's face. "Are we finally…"

Bruce stands, grabs a hold of Clark's shirt, and hauls him up. "Yes." Clark follows him eagerly.

...

Bruce is straddling Clark's hips on the bed in Bruce's bedroom. They're making out feverishly, as if they hadn't already done so after the phone call with Clark's mother. Clark's tongue is pushing into Bruce's mouth and his hands are tugging at Bruce's shirt. Bruce is also working on Clark's shirt but he's a little more coordinated with his hands at the moment so he manages to unbutton at least three buttons before he's ripping the shirt open. The rest of the buttons go flying, making small pinging sounds as they hit in various areas around the room. Clark then somehow manages to slip Bruce's shirt over his head while Bruce pushes Clark's shirt off his shoulders. Both pieces of clothes end up on the floor.

Bruce sits up and peers down at Clark, rubbing his hand down his chest all the way to his toned stomach slowly, admiring each muscle and the unmarred skin. When Clark copies him, he quickly takes a hold of Clark's hands and pulls them away from his chest. "Don't."

Clark looks at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because I don't…" He trails off, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "It's just that…"

"Because of the scars?" Clark cups Bruce's face and forces him to look at him. "Bruce, I don't care about the scars. You are still the most beautiful person I have ever known." He then tugs Bruce down, kissing him hard on the lips and grinding his hips up. Bruce can feel how hard he is and Bruce's own erection is pressing into Clark. Clark pulls away. "Nothing in the world could ever make me view you anything less than perfect."

"I'm not perfect Clark."

"Neither am I but none of that stops me from viewing you as such. Bruce," Clark strokes his cheek. "I have loved you for so long that nothing in this world, universe, or galaxy could ever make me stop loving you."

Bruce stares at him for a while, both of them being silent. Then, hesitantly, Bruce brings Clark's hands back up to his chest. Taking the cue, Clark strokes slow and gentle, lovingly. One of his hands run over an old bullet wound and Clark lifts his torso up in order to swipe his tongue across the scar. Bruce groans and allows Clark's mouth to wander to one of his nipples as his other hand plays with the other. "We… we should get our pants off." He's panting under Clark's ministrations. Clark's hands immediately go to Bruce's fly, unbuckling it and then unzipping it slowly. "God, Clark, have you ever… I mean, have you done… this… before?"

Clark stops sucking on his nipple to look up at him. "A few times."

"A few times?"

"One in high school and a few in college." Then, hesitantly, "You?" Bruce shakes his head no reluctantly. "Oh… is-are you sure you want to do this?"

"I know how it works and it's not like I didn't know I was attracted to men, I just… never bothered to act on it. Sleeping with women was a lot easier to keep the playboy image up without any explanations." Bruce's cheeks feel hot and he really can't believe that he's blushing of all things. Bruce does not blush in the middle of sex.

"So you didn't even have sex with a man in secret?"

"To much of a hassle and I really couldn't trust anyone to keep it a secret."

Clark is silent for a while and then horrified dawning settles itself on his face. "Oh my gosh." Clark pushes him off and gets off the bed. "Are you telling me that the media didn't know you were gay or bi, whatever you are, and that I'm – I'm – oh my gosh!" He turns to face Bruce who pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Fuck you!"

"I thought that's what we were trying to do."

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that I would be your coming out card. You are unbelievable."

Bruce groans and flops back down onto the bed. "You're right, we're never going to have sex."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic."

"Me melodramatic?"

Clark chuckles and when Bruce looks up at him, he's smiling and shaking his head. "Unbelievable." Clark then crawls back onto the bed with him, lying down beside him. "How come the media didn't act surprised then? Did they suspect?"

Bruce shrugs. "I don't know, you're the newspaper guy, you should know."

Clark is laughing again and he leans closer, brushes his lips against his. "Bruce Wayne, what did you do to make the media suspect your gay?"

"Bisexual actually, and maybe I checked out a few guys here and there. I thought I was being subtle."

Clark, still laughing the bastard, climbs on top of him and is the one to straddle Bruce this time. "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce," he says against Bruce's lips. "You need to work on your communications skill and your definition of subtle because if anyone _isn't_ subtle, then it's you." And then they're kissing again and Clark's hands are working open his own pants. It's no time until they have their pants and underwear off, Clark still straddling him and moving his hips just enough for their erections to rub together slightly.

Bruce places both his hands on Clark's chest and pushes, indicating for Clark to sit up a little. He does, separating their lips from each other with a loud smack. "How many men have you slept with?" He asks because Clark had said one in high school which isn't much of a surprise, but _a few_ in college? What does he mean by that?

Clark shrugs and bends his head to Bruce's neck, peppering wet kisses there. "I don't know, seven maybe ten if you count just blow jobs and no penetration."

Bruce blanches, mouth going agape. He'd never pictured Clark as someone who had a lot of sex. "And… and women?"

Another shrug and Clark switches sides of his neck, deciding to suck this time. "About the same amount. Lois would make it eleven though." When Bruce doesn't respond Clark sits up to peer at him. "Is that bad?"

Blinking his way out of his shock, he says, "What? No, no I – I mean – I've definitely have had more sex than that but I just – I never thought that…"

"Thought what? That I wouldn't have that much sex, that I'm some kind of prude? Not that not having a lot of sex makes anyone a prude but that's what you're thinking isn't it?"

"No, not a prude per se."

Clark, once again and to Bruce's annoyance, is chuckling. "Look Bruce, I'm Kryptonian which means I have a high libido."

"So lots of sex."

"Lots of sex."

"Lots of sex between us."

Clark lowers his head to his chest, Clark's shoulders shaking in laughter. Bruce can feel his wide, toothy smile. "Lots of sex between us."

Bruce uses Clark being distracted as a way to roll the two of them over so Bruce is once again on top. He lifts Clark's arms to above his head and pin them to the bed with Bruce's hands around his wrist. "So then Clark, how do you want to do this? You want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?"

Clark licks his lips and slips his wrists out of Bruce's hold easily, reaching up to cup Bruce's face. "I don't care as long as I have you."

"Hmm, I think I want to know how it feels to be penetrated."

"Are you sure?"

Bruce nods, leans down and kisses him, then says, "I'm sure. I trust you Clark."

With a soft, fond smile, Clark gently switches their positions one more time. He kisses his way down Bruce's chest, stomach, and both legs before he returns to Bruce's aching cock. Clark kisses the tip softly before opening his mouth and guiding it in, taking half of his member in his mouth and then working the bottom half with one of his hands. Bruce moans loudly, and tries to jut his hips up but Clark's other hand is holding him down.

All too soon, Clark pulls off. "Lube?" Bruce points to the bedside table drawer and Clark reaches over to open it and then take the tube of lube out. Clark squeezes some onto his fingers, brushes an open mouth kiss down the length of Bruce's dick, and positions his index finger at Bruce's entrance. "Some other time I would like to rim you but since this is your first time, we'll stick to just this." Bruce's cock twitches at Clark's words and he can't help the moan that escapes him. "Bend your legs." Bruce does. "Okay, tell me if this hurts and I mean it Bruce, tell me. Don't just take it." He doesn't push his finger in until Bruce nods in agreement.

When his finger enters Bruce, it's a strange feeling, like an intruding, foreign object that shouldn't be there. "Feels strange," he mutters, staring at the ceiling.

Clark kisses the inside of his thigh. "It'll get better, I promise." He works that one finger for a while and then eventually he adds another. Bruce jumps at the intrusion. "Okay?"

"Yeah, just surprised me."

"Sorry." Clark says it low and mumbled but Bruce hears and makes it out anyways. He decides to place an encouraging hand on Clark's head. It's for another four or five thrusts of those fingers before Bruce jumps again, except for a totally different feeling. "Did I hurt you?"

Bruce stifles his moan and tries not to wither. "No, that… you did something different. It felt – that felt really good."

There's a satisfied smile on Clark's face. "Well I think you just figured out the pleasure of the prostate." He adds a third finger then and that pleasurable feeling rushes through Bruce again and he moans and this time he doesn't stop himself from wiggling himself down onto those perfect fingers. "Think you can take me now?" Bruce nods frantically when Clark keeps pressing at his prostate. Then the pressure is gone and the fingers are gone, and instead there's a thick, wet, hard thing at his hole. "Remember Bruce, tell me if it hurts."

Clark pushes in slowly and Bruce grits his teeth. This is much bigger than fingers. He gasps and Clark stops, probably only a quarter of the way in. "It hurts a little but it's not too bad."

"Can you take more? We can always just do it this way. I have perfect control of all my muscles so I could easily keep myself from going all the way in."

Bruce is shaking his head before Clark even finishes. "No, I want to this properly."

"Okay," Clark says low and soft. He takes a hold of each of Bruce's legs and lifts them so Bruce can wrap them around Clark's torso. Bruce hooks his ankles together so he's secure. "I'm going to continue now."

This time, when Clark pushes in, he doesn't stop but he does continue to go slow as to make the pain as less as possible. When he's all the way in, they rest for a few seconds before Clark starts to thrust shallowly and then deeper and faster when Bruce encourages him to. Soon, Clark is hitting Bruce's prostate with every thrust in and the pleasure in Bruce builds and builds and builds, until he's panting hard, moaning loud, and sweating profusely. Clark is above him, kissing and sucking and licking his neck, making small grunting noises and moaning as well and it is music to Bruce's ears.

"Bruce," Clark pants. "I need – I need you to come first – want you to come first."

"Oh God, Clark."

"Come on Bruce," he's saying, panting, _moaning_ in Bruce's ear. "Come for me." And then Bruce is, shouting loudly as his body stiffens and an immaculate pleasure that he has never felt before washes over him. He can't help but moan again when he feels the hot liquid of Clark's semen spill in him. "Oh gosh, Bruce." Clark collapses onto him and Bruce's legs fall to the bed. They both lie there, panting, as they wait for some of their strength to come back. When it does, Clark slowly pushes himself up and carefully pulls out, Bruce wincing a little at the little bit of pain there. Clark rubs a hand down his sweaty and come covered chest, lying down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Bruce turns on his side gingerly, facing him. He grabs a hold of Clark's hand, brings it up to his mouth, and kisses his knuckles. "Never better."

 **A/N: Well, there you go. They finally had sex and all you readers finally get your smut that I tagged. ;)**

 **Next will probably be Justice Lords, then after that will be the hospital visit, the video taker confrontation, and the farm visit in one chapter, and then after that, the Justice Lords stuff will finally pick up. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve – Justice Lords Universe**

 **A/N: Well, the last half of this chapter went in a totally different direction than what I was planning. :)**

Kal stares at his son's picture that he found on Bruce as if he could will his son into this universe. He still can't believe Bruce left him there. Who knows where his son is in that universe, who is raising him. Of course, Kal has his suspicions as to who.

Kal feels the flare of anger in his chest at the thought of his doppelganger and Bruce's. There's no doubt in Kal's mind that those two are the ones raising his son now. Kal has to stop himself from crumpling the picture with his anger.

He looks up at Bruce who is still lying on the hospital bed. "How could you do this to me Bruce? To us? We were going to be happy. I thought you loved me." He wipes at his eyes, ridding the moisture that built up there. He looks back to the picture and rubs his thumb over his son's picture, trying to bury the stinging pain in his chest. "Don't worry son, Daddy's going to save you. I promise."

"Kal." Kal startles at hearing his name over the intercom. "We have a situation." The voice is John's.

Kal takes one last look at Bruce and then the picture before stashing the photo into his cape pocket. He then gets up and makes his way to the monitor rooms. There he finds John, Diana, J'onn, and Shayera. "What is it?"

"A prison outbreak," Shayera says. "From Belle Reve."

Kal narrows his eyes. "How many."

John crosses his arms. "Enough to require all of us."

Kal suppresses a sigh. All he wants to do is go back to sitting next to Bruce. "Fine, let's go."

As they all walk to the zeta tubes, Diana catches his shoulder. "Kal, are you sure you're okay to go? You look tired."

He feels tired too, the only thing that is really driving him right now is his son. "I'm fine," he tells her, shrugging her hand off. "Come on."

They all zeta down to the prison where there is complete chaos. There's probably more than thirty inmates who have escaped, many of them with metahuman powers, and there are guards being held hostage. "I will take care of the hostages," J'onn says then fazes out of sight.

"Alright everyone, let's get to work," John says next then flies off, Shayera following him.

Diana is back by his side. "I guess that leads you and me together."

With a heavy, tired sigh, he follows her. They take out about ten of the inmates themselves. Of course, Diana had chosen some of the toughest ones and so by the time the tenth one is knocked out, Kal is completely exhausted. "We better go and see if J'onn needs help."

"I am all set." J'onn appears next to them then and when Kal looks over to the entrance of the prison, he sees the hostages running out. "Green Lantern and Hawkgirl will need our assistance, however."

So then they are off to help John and Shayera. Clark takes on someone with ice powers and then another with fire powers. He can't remember their names as they are new. The two showed up together about a month ago and Diana had handled them by herself. Kal just wants to know why there seems to be a gazillion metas and villains that use ice and fire.

He takes them out easily and then moves onto the next. He does this until all of the prisoners are down with the help of his team. "Hey!" He turns to look at John when he calls for his attention. "Should we make an example of one of them?"

Kal looks down at the prisoner Shayera is holding by her feet. The prisoner is a scrawny man, dark hair in a disarray and brown eyes looking frightened. He's on his knees, hands tied behind his back with Diana's lasso. Kal doesn't know his name either. He looks back up to John. "Do it."

He watches as John steps about ten feet away from the prisoner who is now trying to scramble away but Shayera has a strong grip on him. John points his ring at the man and the ring starts to glow green. Kal is almost surprised Shayera isn't going to be the one to kill him as she hasn't killed someone in almost two weeks. Shayera was the easiest one to convert to killing as she never had any qualms about killing in the first place. The only reason why she didn't before is because they told her she couldn't. She was really delighted when that all changed.

Diana was the next one to easily sway to killing. Growing up as a warrior, despite her want for peace, made it so she also had few qualms about it once the go ahead was made. As a warrior she knew when killing was necessary and in a world in which their own president could get away with murder, get away with killing one of their teammates, she knew that killing was necessary now. There's just no question about it with her.

John was a different story. He could kill perfectly fine as he had taken plenty of lives in the military but he was also taught that killing came with a cause and that it was only done because they _had to_ and their targets were the enemy. Villains are their enemy as well but killing them didn't sit well with John at first as he thought that it wasn't the same, that their villains were different somehow. It took Diana telling him, convincing him, that this _is_ a war, that their villains, the ones who murder innocent people _all the damn time_ , are the exact same as the people he gunned down in the military. That they deserve it. Soon after that, John was on board as well.

It was Bruce who was the hardest to convince, the one who took the longest to take his first life. Kal was the one who had to convince him and though it was hard, though it took forever to do, Bruce still hung onto every word he said. Kal still remembers that first night Bruce had killed someone. He was pregnant then and Kal had tried to stop him from going out but he did anyways. When he came home, hands covered in sticky, red blood, tears streaking down his cheeks and breath hitching in his throat, Kal knew exactly what he had done. Kal had followed Bruce into the cave's bathroom where Bruce immediately went to the sink to shakily wash the blood off. Kal stood close behind him, taking both his hands to steady them, and helped rinse them off.

" _It's okay Bruce."_

" _No, no it's not Clark. What I just did… I can't… I killed… I…"_

 _Bruce was shaking violently in Kal's arms and so Kal pulled him closer to his chest. "You had to. It couldn't be helped." Kal placed a hand on Bruce's stomach. "So our baby will grow up in a safe world."_

" _I killed someone," Bruce sobbed, leaning all his weight into Kal. "I killed someone Clark."_

" _Shh." Kal lowered the two of them to the floor, holding him close. "It's okay Bruce, it was for our baby, for the world."_

They had ended up sitting on that floor for an hour until Bruce cried himself to sleep. Kal then carried him up to bed, stripped him out of his Batman suit, and slid into bed beside him to continue holding him as close as possible, hand placed firmly over Bruce's little baby bump. After that, Bruce no longer had any problems killing.

"Kal?" Kal blinks out of the memory and sees Diana looking at him in concern. "You with us?"

Kal clears his throat. "Yes." He then looks to John and notices that he had already done it, already killed the prisoner and now there is blood pooling around the body and Shayera's boots. Kal feels sick. "I… I'm going to go." He flies away, ignoring Diana when she calls after him. He flies high up in the sky until it's freezing and then chooses a random direction to go in. He feels like he can't breathe and he's shaking. Tears are prickling at the edge of his eyes.

Somehow, Kal finds himself at Wayne Manor and he barges in, his breaths coming in gasps. He stumbles his way through the rooms and the halls, tripping on the stairs as he makes his way up them. He enters the only room he ever spends any time in anymore, crawling under the covers of his and Bruce's bed. If he tries hard enough, he will still be able to smell Bruce, as faded as it is.

Kal curls up on his side, hugging his knees close to his chest, and squeezes his eyes shut. He's still shaking, he's still panting, and he's still crying, loud and wrecked sobs escaping his throat after every other pant of breath. He feels like he's going to throw up as the flashes of Wally, lying dead in his bed amongst a pool of blood, bombard his mind. The worst part about having an eidetic memory, is that when this happens, when these memories, these flashes happen, he remembers _everything_.

He remembers the way Wally looked, the way he felt, what he heard, what he _smelt_. Kal swallows thickly, his throat growing dry as the smell of metallic blood fills his nose. He scrambles out of the bed, grabs the trashcan that is next to the bedside table, and pukes. The tears are hot on his cheeks as he continues to cry, as he continues to hyperventilate and shake and sweat, and he retches again but this time nothing comes up. It feels like his heart is beating too fast.

He slides the trashcan away, huddling up next to the bed in another fetal position. Kal buries his eyes into his knees and sobs and sobs and sobs an endless mantra. But, eventually, it does have to end and when it does, Kal is sprawled out on the floor, arms and legs spread out, and staring up at the ceiling. He feels like he is in a daze and he blinks, dislodging a few tears that decided to hang out at the edge of his eyes instead of falling when he was crying. Kal takes a shaky breath in, feels the shudder run through his body, and then slowly sits up.

He looks around the room, wishes Bruce were there and feels a painful sting stab him in the chest. They should have been happy with their son by now. But all it seems is Kal is miserable and maybe… maybe he wants to die just a little bit.

He reaches behind himself, pulls out the picture of Bruce and his son, and looks at it. No, Kal won't die as long as his son is out there, as long as he has his son. His son is the only thing that is keeping him going, keeping him alive. He has to live for his son because _he can't_ abandon him. He _won't_.

"Kal," J'onn's voice. "You will want to come to the Watchtower."

Kal clears his throat and wipes his eyes to dry them. "What is it J'onn?"

"We have progress."

Kal is up and out of the Manor in a blink of an eye. It doesn't take him long to get back up to the Watchtower and to the room where all the scientists are. "What is it?"

The scientist that is in charge, the one Kal had choked before in order to get him to work faster, approaches him quickly yet warily. "Superman, we've finished. We're successful."

"Successful?"

"Yes, we've managed to get the portal working and we were able to figure out how to get the coordinates in which to type in to get to a specific universe to work as well. It's completely successful and operational."

Kal stares at the portal in stunned disbelief. Then he swallows, blinking to clear his head. Patting the scientist on the shoulder, Kal turns. "Good job Doctor." He starts to walk out of the room, walking past all his teammates as he goes, and pulls out the picture again, looking at his son. He tells them just before he exits the room, "We leave in a few days."

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Any thoughts or feelings on Lord Clark right now? I wanted to show/remind everyone that Kal isn't the only one who kills in this universe since I haven't really shown any of the others as being crazy.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: Completelybatty (on AO3) is the one that gave me the idea of Ko being there when the two woke up. ;)**

Clark slowly wakes up to the sun in his eyes and Bruce in his arms, still fast asleep. He can hear Bruce's slow, shallow breathing and his calm heartbeat. Bruce's breath is warm on his skin, his head tucked just under Clark's chin. He has his arms around Clark as well, holding him loosely in his sleep. Clark takes in a deep, long breath, burying his nose in Bruce's hair. The man smells musky, no doubt because of what they did last night. Giving the top of Bruce's head a soft kiss, he carefully pulls himself out of Bruce's embrace with a yawn and a stretch, turning over onto his back. When he opens his eyes again, he's surprised at what he sees.

There, floating just a couple of feet above him, is Ko. The baby is parallel to Clark, looking down at him. "Ko?" As soon as his name is out of Clark's mouth, the baby shrieks in happiness, loud enough to wake Bruce, and flails his little arms and legs about, continuing to make happy noises. The more excited the baby gets, the higher he starts to float, so Clark reaches up and pulls him back down, laying the child against his chest. Ko immediately settles in and starts to suck on his hand.

By now, Bruce is peeking out at the two with one eye, blankets pulled up and over his mouth. He's glaring and Ko sees this. Reaching out with the hand that was just in his mouth, Ko slaps Bruce on the nose, hard enough to make the man recoil, falling out of bed. Bruce picks himself up off the floor, rubbing at his now wet and red nose. "Fucking super strength," he grumbles as he stalks to the bathroom.

Clark, witnessing all this, is laughing right along with Ko, who is gurgling with his laughter, flailing his legs again. "You," he says as he lifts Ko up so he can look at him with a smile, "are a bad boy." With another chuckle, Clark pulls Ko back to his chest and gets up as well, heading into the bathroom. Bruce is already in the shower. "Can we join?"

Bruce looks at the two of them from the corner of his eyes. "Only if he doesn't punch me again."

"Technically," Clark starts as he takes Ko's onesie off. "He slapped you, not punched."

"You," Bruce says pointedly, soaping up his body. His nose is still red and there's a small bit of blood dripping down. "Shouldn't encourage him by laughing." Clark reaches up and wipes the blood off with his finger. Bruce eyes him. "That's disgusting."

"Bruce, I just…" he looks to Ko and then back to Bruce. "Shared bodily fluids with you last night, I can handle a little of your blood on my finger."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "You do realize he can't understand what you're saying yet, right?"

"I'm still not going to say it in front of him!" Clark says as if he's been scandalized.

Bruce rolls his eyes again and begins to rinse himself off. "Don't encourage him."

Clark is laughing again but he hides his smile by dipping his head to Ko. After Bruce is done washing himself, Clark hands Ko to Bruce and Bruce grabs for him hesitantly. "I think you're good. He's not using super strength right now."

"Good to know," Bruce mumbles under his breath, pulling Ko to his chest. Clark washes himself quickly and then helps Bruce wash Ko, careful to not get any soap in his eyes since they don't have baby soap up here. Not that Clark really thinks the soap would hurt him. When Ko was first born, he wasn't invulnerable at all which made it easy for Clark to hook him up to the monitoring systems and the IV drip. But now, after spending so much time in the sun and under solar lamps, he's finally gotten to the point where nothing can penetrate his skin or even hurt him. Clark supposes that's a good thing but he knows it worries Bruce, especially with the very real, high possibility of Ko becoming an omega and needing heat suppressants. If Bruce manages to figure out how to make the suppressants, then they will need to be given as an injection. That means the needle will have to be laced in Kryptonite which will hurt him.

That's also why Bruce is so nervous about this doctor's appointment. He won't tell Clark that he is nervous but Clark knows he is. Doctor Thompkins is going to need to draw blood from Ko in order to make sure he's healthy. To do that, she'll need a Kryptonite needle. Clark knows Bruce has already made one, that it is down in the cave, ready for when they leave. It's currently sitting in a lead encased box but as soon as it is taken out, Ko will be hurt.

"Hey," Clark smiles reassuringly at Bruce when he looks at him, "It'll be okay today."

Bruce gives Clark a small smile back and steps out of the shower.

Getting into the hospital and to the pediatrics department is surprisingly easy. This is the first time either of them have gone out since the news broadcasted that he and Bruce are in a relationship with a mystery baby. The stares that they get in the waiting room, however, are a little harder to ignore, especially since Clark can hear each small click sound every phone camera makes when someone takes a picture of them.

Bruce and Clark sit down next to each other in a fairly secluded corner of the small waiting room, setting Ko — who is in his baby carrier — on the floor. And by secluded, Clark really means there's only two seats between him and the other person next to him. The chairs across from them are completely full. Clark squirms in his seat, trying to ignore the people who are staring, ignore the people who are trying to secretly take their picture, and the people who don't do it secretly at all.

He leans over to Bruce and whispers in his ear, "You're Bruce Wayne, how come you couldn't get into a private area?"

Bruce whispers into his ear in response. "You don't know Leslie very well then. She might help out the Justice League when they need medical attention, but she'll be damned if Bruce Wayne gets special treatment over everyone else." At Clark's questioning eyebrow, he guesses what Clark wants to say. "And I couldn't get a different doctor because Ko is half Kryptonian not to mention from another universe all together." He shrugs. "Besides, she's the one that looked after him after he was born, it was only fitting she continue."

"I just don't like being stared at. At least not as Clark Kent."

"So you like being stared at as Superman? Kinky."

"Shut up, I'm being serious here."

Bruce chuckles. "Sorry."

"As Superman, I'm used to people staring at me. But as Clark Kent, too much staring might lead to people making a connection between the two. Why else do you think Superman doesn't spend a lot of time in front of a camera?"

"Camera shy."

"Because I don't want anybody at the Daily Planet, or the world, to see Clark Kent and then see Superman up close on TV and be like, 'Hey, he looks just like you'. That would be very bad, Bruce."

Bruce sighs. "I know, I know, but you knew what you were getting into when you married me." Clark gives him an annoyed look and Bruce sighs again. "Okay, yeah, I'm worried too. Just… don't let any of the cameras catch your face very well."

"Easier said than done," Clark mumbles.

Bruce gives him an encouraging smile and then holds up the clipboard and paper that they were given. "Come on, let's finish filling out this form for our little bundle of super powers here." When they are done filling out the form of all of Ko's information, Bruce brings it back up to the receptionist. When he comes back and sits down, he says to Clark quietly. "I would always bring the boys to Leslie if they got injured on patrol, an injury that neither I nor Alfred could handle. She was there for me when my parents died and I trust her with my life, Clark."

Clark looks at him, at his profile, and feels his chest tighten and warm. "I want to kiss you."

Bruce looks at him with a soft, small smile. A smile only for Clark. "Well, seeing as everyone already knows, I-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Clark grabs a hold of both sides of his face, and pulls him into a kiss. In the background, Clark hears ten cameras go off and the stunned silence of their audience.

Clark finally pulls away and looks Bruce right in the eyes. "I love you."

Bruce's smile grows and he pulls Clark back for a brief, chaste kiss. He then says against Clark's lips, "I love you too." And that's all it takes for Clark to have a goofy smile for the rest of the ten minutes they have to wait before Ko is called in.

"Clark Kent-Wayne?" The two of them get up, Clark picking up the baby carrier, and follow the nurse into the room. "The doctor will be right with you." Leslie must have told the nurse that she would handle everything and to not do anything.

They don't have to wait long for Leslie to come into the room. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Leslie." Bruce gives her a brief hug.

"Good morning Doctor Thompkins," Clark greets.

Leslie turns to Ko next. "And hello again little one. Boy has he grown big." She takes him out of the carrier.

"Careful, Leslie, he's been developing powers as of late," Bruce warns.

"Which ones?"

"Super strength, heat vision, and flight."

"Is that normal for Kryptonian babies… or at least ones that are half Kryptonian?"

"We don't know," Clark says. "He's the only half Kryptonian we know and I arrived to Earth when I was six months old. My mom said I didn't start showing any powers until I was much older."

"Hmm," she hums thoughtfully. "Well, nothing we can do about it I suppose except lessen his solar intake. But that might hurt him more than lessen the powers from forming." She turns to Bruce. "Did you bring them?"

Bruce hands her the lead box and then turns to Clark. "You might want to step out now."

"No," he says determinedly. "I'm not leaving Ko, I can handle it."

Bruce studies him closely but he doesn't argue either. "Okay. Do it Leslie."

"I'll try to go as fast as possible." She then opens the box and the wave of nausea Clark feels is immediate. He sways back and forth in his spot a little, groaning as the pain finally accompanies the nausea. Bruce places a steadying hand on his shoulder and Clark gratefully leans into him.

Ko has started crying, also feeling the effects of the Kryptonite as soon as the box was opened. As soon as the Kryptonite laced needle touches his skin and punctures him — which isn't a big puncture as it's just a small little prick on the heal of his foot — his crying becomes much louder. Leslie quickly gathers the blood and then places the needle back into the lead box, closing it with a loud thud.

Ko stops crying almost as soon as the Kryptonite is gone, and Clark collapses into a chair heavily. Bruce kneels in front of him, trusting Leslie to be able to take care of Ko. He brushes Clark's sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just," Clark says breathlessly. "Just give me a sec."

Bruce frowns. "It wasn't even that much Kryptonite."

"You know only a little can effect me."

Bruce continues to frown. "I know but I didn't think it would be this bad."

Bruce is rubbing the side of his face soothingly. "You should have. Remember how you used a little shard on me when we first met? That hurt like a bitch."

Bruce chuckles and Clark is glad he got rid of that concerned frown. "I'll never forget." Bruce leans up and presses a kiss to Clark's forehead. He then gets up to face Leslie. "How is he?"

"He's settled down now. Looks tired. If that Kryptonite had such an effect on you Clark, I can only image that it had a greater effect on little Clark here as he is smaller than you." By the time Leslie finishes up her exam of Ko, Clark is back to feeling 100% and on his feet. "There," Leslie says as she jots down one last thing. "All set. I'll analyze his blood myself so you don't have to worry about anyone else finding out." She pats Ko's stomach who has fallen asleep by now. "I'll call you with the results. You two take care now." They both say their goodbyes and then leave.

Out in the lobby of the hospital, Bruce stops him by placing a hand on his bicep. "Clark hold up." Clark turns to him questioningly. "By now, word has probably gotten out about us being here."

Clark understands right away. "So there are probably paparazzi waiting for us."

"Precisely. Are you ready for that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Clark sighs. "Then let's get it over with."

Bruce looks down to Ko in his carrier in which Bruce is carrying this time. "Hopefully this one stays asleep and behaves himself." Bruce looks back to Clark. "Try and keep your face hidden as best as possible." He then takes Ko out of his carrier, handing him to Clark. "Try and keep Ko as hidden as possible as well. I don't want our child plastered all over the world any more than he already is."

He nods and then the two make their way to the door. Swallowing thickly, Clark follows Bruce out. They are immediately bombarded by camera flashes and microphones shoved into their faces, questions being asked all at once.

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Kent, what's it like being married to the world's number one bachelor?"

"Mr. Wayne, is the baby yours and Mr. Kent's?"

"Mr. Wayne, when did you decide to get married?"

"When did the two of you meet?"

"When did you two adopt a baby? Is he both of yours?"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Kent!"

Clark ducks his head and holds Ko close to his chest, shielding his little face as best as he can. Bruce has gone on the defense and is using the baby carrier to make a path through the throng of people. He's holding Clark close to him as he drags him along, hand gripping his bicep so hard that it would hurt a regular human. One particularly ambitious reporter shoves his way to the front and then proceeds to shove his microphone right in Clark's face, hitting him in the jaw. Luckily Clark rolled with the impact and so the microphone didn't break. Bruce growls and wraps his arms around Clark's shoulders, pulling Clark's head down to his own shoulder. "Keep your head down," he whispers.

"Is the relationship serious?"

"Are you two planning on staying together?"

"Are you two in love?"

"Mr. Wayne, is this some kind of PR stunt?"

"Did you sign a prenup?"

They're almost at the car where Alfred is waiting with the door open. People are still shouting at them, trying to get their attention, and asking questions. One question stands out the most to Clark, however, just as they reach the door to the car. "Mr. Kent, are you in this only for the money?"

Clark should have been expecting that question, after all, he's only a measly reporter with a small salary, but it doesn't make the question hurt any less. "Get in," Bruce whispers to him and he does as he's told, his chest tightening up. Bruce gets in after him and then Alfred shuts the door with a bang. Bruce sets up the baby carrier easily and Clark places Ko back into it. Alfred then starts to drive off. Bruce rubs his hand through his hair and sighs. "Well that was a nightmare."

"Some questions huh?"

Bruce studies him and Clark tries not to squirm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clark."

"Nothing, I swear." Bruce crosses his arms and waits, never taking his narrowed eyes off Clark. Clark sighs. "It's just… that last question… it-"

"Don't let it bother you." Clark looks to him, feeling his cheeks heat up. "They're stupid questions, Clark. You might not understand that because you don't work gossip columns or the society section of the newspaper, but that's exactly what they are. You just have to learn to ignore them. I know you're not in this for my money, I know you really do love me and Ko, and that's all that matters." With a smile, Bruce leans over Ko's carrier in order to get to him. "Come here."

Clark obliges, kissing him sweetly and trying to pull him closer. "Thank you."

They kiss again and just as Clark starts get some courage to use a little tongue, there's the sound of a strap breaking and then the sound of a loud smack right across Bruce's cheek. Bruce's head whips to the side, his hand coming up to touch his cheek and he backs up quickly to the other side of the limo. His eyes are wide in shock, cheek bright red, as he stares at a laughing Ko who is currently floating up to the ceiling of the limo. "Fucking super strength!"

Clark can't help but laugh right along with Ko.

 **A/N: I know I said the doctor's visit, the confrontation with the one who took the video, and the farm visit were going to be in the same chapter, but the doctor's visit ended up being longer than I thought it would be. So, the latter two will be in the next chapter instead. I hope this is okay.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I'm using the consensus that Gotham is located in New Jersey while Metropolis is located in New York. That seems to be where they are located the majority of times in different media. Metropolis is located on that little jut out New York has so that way they still have the bridge connecting Metropolis and Gotham together over the water.**

After they drop Ko off back at home, Bruce and Clark make their way to the apartment that the teenager that took the video of them lives at. The apartment is located in one of the more run down neighborhoods of Gotham and it makes Clark wary. Bruce doesn't seem concerned at all as he walks down the sidewalk, passing sketchy people and dark alleys. Clark sticks close him. Clark might not be able to get hurt himself, but Bruce can. It doesn't matter that Bruce can take care of himself. Bruce is dressed in fancy, expensive looking clothes which means there's a greater possibility of getting mugged.

"Are you sure this is correct?" Clark asks close to Bruce's ear.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. "Of course, I'm sure. Barbra even double checked for me."

With a sigh, Clark continues to follow him. "Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Are you?"

"A little."

Bruce stops walking and turns to look at him. "For yourself?"

"For you." Bruce scoffs with an eye roll and continues walking. "See, I knew you would have that reaction."

"And you know why I had such a reaction." He stops again in front of some stairs leading up to an apartment building. "Here we are." Bruce walks up them and to the buzzer, buzzing the bell to the correct apartment building.

"Hello?" comes as greeting.

"Hi, we're here looking for Teresa Antonietta," Bruce says into the speaker.

"Who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent."

There's a long pause before the front door finally buzzes and Bruce opens it. He motions for Clark to follow and they ascend the stairs inside until they reach the third floor. They then find the number for the apartment and knock. After a few minutes, the door opens a crack and a teenager peeks out. "What do you want?"

"I think we have something to discuss," Bruce says.

The girl looks Bruce and then Clark up and down, closes the door, unlatches it, and then opens it all the way. "Come on in. My mom isn't home right now."

"Isn't it a school day?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, so?" Teresa crosses her arms defiantly. "You going to make me go?"

"No one is going to make you go." Bruce turns to her after looking around the apartment. "Especially since we have something important to talk about with you."

"It's about that video isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You want to know what I'm going to do with it, huh? Worried that I saw your mysterious little baby flying around like Superman." Clark squirms a little and then catches himself quickly. "Baby a meta or something? One you found and decided to adopt?"

"Something like that," Bruce confirms.

Clark eyes Bruce, hoping he knows what he is doing. "And what about him?" She motions to Clark. "What's his deal?"

"Where not here about him." Bruce gets her attention back onto himself. "I'm here about the baby. We want to know if you plan on exposing him."

Teresa's arms are still crossed and her foot is tapping out to the side. She makes a thinking face. "It depends."

"On what?" Clark asks.

"I was wondering when the two of you would show up. I'm guessing you had one of your people at that Wayne Tech. track where the video came from." Bruce nods. "They must be pretty good to have tracked me."

"What do you want in return Teresa for your silence?" Bruce prompts.

She looks at Bruce and then Clark and then back to Bruce. "Simple really. I want out of this neighborhood for one." When she doesn't get a reaction out of either of them, she shrugs. "Mom works a shitty job with shitty people. Makes crap for money and so we're stuck here in this dump apartment and horrible neighborhood. Did you know just a couple days ago there was a gang war that happened in the streets. Three dead, just lying there in the road until someone finally called the cops." Clark glances to Bruce who is looking to the ground. Clark knows Bruce has been slacking as Batman since he's been so busy and exhausted dealing with Ko. Then there is Clark who has Metropolis to deal with, Dick can do only so much while he's visiting from Blüdhaven, this isn't Jason's part of town that he takes care of, and there's no way Bruce would send Tim out without him. Now he's probably blaming himself for the gang war and not being there to stop it. "It scares my mom," Clark hears her heart jump and knows it scares her too. "So, I want out. For both my mom and me."

"How can I do that?" Bruce asks, finally looking up at her.

"Money." She shrugs again. "We need money. My mom is poor, in debt, and she doesn't make enough in her current job to get out of it let alone have us live in a good neighborhood. Once we have the money then she also needs a good paying job so she can continue to afford living in a good neighborhood." She takes a step closer, still trying to look tough but her mask slips a little and Clark can see the desperation. "You own so many businesses Mr. Wayne. You must have a job opening somewhere." She bites her lip and swallows hard. "Please."

Bruce is silent for a few seconds and then says, "I can get her a job but I need to know how much money you were thinking."

For the first time, Teresa looks unsure of herself. "I'm… I'm not really sure. I've been looking at some houses without my mom knowing but they're all so expensive and the taxes… We don't need any place big Mr. Wayne, we just… need somewhere good."

Bruce nods, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. "I can find you a place myself then. We're going to have to talk to your mother first though, to make sure she really wants this too. We'll disguise it as something. Maybe we can say you entered her into a drawing or something and she won. But before all this, Teresa, my own family is top priority."

Her eyes grow wide and then she hurries off. She's only gone for a few minutes before returning, DVD in hand. "Here, it's the video of you two and the baby having a picnic together. It's the only copy, I swear. I've deleted it off of the video camera and my computer." She hands it over. "You're welcome to check if you want. I swear I won't tell anyone as long you help me and my mom."

Bruce nods and she leads the two to her computer. Bruce gets on it to check. "Why go this far just to get out of this neighborhood?" Clark asks her.

Teresa shrugs. "Sometimes, when people live in shit conditions, they get kind of desperate."

"But you couldn't have known that our baby would be… a meta."

"I was hoping that sending the video to news stations would get me some extra cash. What a fool I was. They didn't give me anything for it. You're right though, I didn't know until I looked at the video. That's when I thought up this plan."

"You know," Clark starts. "You really didn't have to resort to blackmail."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Clark can't answer right away as he really doesn't know the answer. What else could she have done? "I… don't know but I'm sure there was something better than this."

"Right, sure." She doesn't sound convinced.

Bruce gets up from the computer. "She's telling the truth. It's not on there anymore." She then hands over the camcorder and Bruce checks that, finding nothing. Once done, he turns to her. "Teresa, I'll be in touch."

"Wait!" She grabs a hold of his arm, stopping him. "How do I know I can trust you to do that?"

"I'm a man of my word, Teresa." She still doesn't look like she believes him. "Here." Bruce pulls out a business card and pen from his pocket. He scribbles something on the back. "This is my personal phone number. If I don't get back to you by the time the weekend is over, then call that number. I give you permission to give me hell."

She looks at the card and at Bruce's words a small smile slowly forms on her face. "Thank you Mr. Wayne and I'm sorry for blackmailing you. I really didn't know what else to do."

Bruce places a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine but next time, just try calling my office."

"Would that have worked?"

Bruce shrugs, getting ready to leave. "You never know." He then leaves the apartment with one last goodbye.

Clark catches up to him quickly. "Bruce, do you really think she will keep all this a secret?"

"I don't know, Clark, but sometimes there's no other options than to just hope that people do what they say they are going to do. She doesn't know that we are Batman and Superman and I'm not about to go scare a scared teenager into not saying anything."

They walk in silence for a little while, Clark smiling fondly at him. "Still, it's a good thing you're doing for her and her mom… even if it is because of blackmail."

"She had to resort to this because I wasn't being Batman enough. I've been slacking Clark and it's got to stop."

"Bruce, you've been taking care of Ko. All of us have. I've been slacking too, it's okay."

"No." Bruce stops walking and turns to him, anger in his eyes. "It's not okay. That's how people die Clark. It can't happen again, for me or you."

He starts to walk away again but Clark doesn't immediately follow him. Before Bruce is too far away, Clark says, "I learned a long time ago, Bruce, that I can't save everyone." Bruce stops but doesn't look at him so Clark walks up to him instead. "Do you think I like having to choose who I save and then listening to the ones that I didn't choose die?" Bruce doesn't say anything but he does look to the ground. "Sometimes… sometimes, Bruce, there's no way around people dying. In my case, I can't go to every scream for help I hear. In your case… darn it Bruce, sometimes you just need a break. You have a new baby with developing super powers in the house. No one is blaming you for focusing on him more than the people of Gotham. No one except you. You shouldn't blame yourself for putting your family first."

"Gotham should come first at all times Clark."

Clark shakes his head. "That's not how it works Bruce. For me, for _any_ of the Leaguers, for Dick, Tim… Jason. It just doesn't work that way for anyone Bruce. Even the common citizen who isn't a hero. Bruce." Clark turns him so he's facing him and lifts his head up by his chin. "Bruce, family is extremely important, especially to you. Not even Batman can deny and beat that."

Bruce stares into his eyes for a long time before he reaches up, cups Clark's face, and pulls him down into a kiss. When he pulls back he says, "Still, I need to get out there more Clark." Clark sighs. "No, Clark, I believe you, I do, and I trust you and what you said, really. But now that we are getting the hang of having Ko and this relationship slash marriage thing, we _need_ to start focusing on our cities again. We can't keep neglecting them. Please tell me you understand."

"Only if you tell me you understand where I'm coming from."

This time Bruce sighs. "I do Clark." He rubs at Clark's chest, following his own hands with his eyes. "I understand and you're right, family is important to me and probably will always come first. But that also doesn't mean I need to ignore Gotham so much either." He reaches up and fixes Clark's glasses with a deep intake of breath. "And you Metropolis."

Clark watches him closely, tries to read the emotions in his eyes, but Bruce is keeping them hidden from him. He decides to acquiesce. "Okay Bruce."

Bruce nods and starts walking again. "Because I suggested it yesterday, I gave Alfred the weekend off since we'll be in Smallville. As he requested to take this opportunity and go back to England to visit some family, he'll be leaving a day early so he'll leave tomorrow morning. He should be back either Monday afternoon or Monday night if no delays occur."

"Okay."

"Once he's back, then I'll start going out as Batman on a more regular basis again and you'll start patrolling Metropolis on a more regular basis again as well."

"Okay."

Bruce looks back at him before he climbs into the car's driver's seat. "Clark, I mean it. We need to start working more seriously again. No more avoidable deaths."

"Okay." Clark watches Bruce get into the car and wonders what Bruce would say about avoidable deaths if he could live in Clark's shoes for a day.

…

"Are you sure you packed enough diapers and formula?" Bruce is currently scrounging around the carry-on bag, looking through everything Clark and him put in it.

"Bruce, he doesn't _need_ to eat and he never goes to the bathroom." At Bruce's annoyed glare, Clark rolls his eyes. "Yes, I did, don't worry."

"I will worry. Whether he needs to eat or not, he's starting to get a taste for it." Bruce looks up at him and his eyes just scream _like you Mister Alien who doesn't need to eat yet you do anyways_. "And just because he doesn't go to the bathroom, doesn't mean it's sanitary or comfortable to stay in the same diaper all day."

"You're acting as if we aren't about to fly in your private jet and instead fly commercially."

Bruce glances over to where a few paparazzi have gathered behind the rope fencing the airport put up for them. Even at the distance they are at, they still flash their cameras. "Flying in my private jet or not, Clark," Bruce looks to him, closing the bag, "doesn't mean I'll have everything at my disposal. Have you even ever ridden in a plane before?"

"No, I haven't actually but I can't imagine it being that much different from flying myself. It's just enclosed instead of out in the open… and with comfy seats."

"Private jets and first class have comfy seats Clark." Bruce slings the bag over his shoulder and Clark picks up Ko's baby carrier in which Ko currently is asleep in. "Commercial seats, not so much."

"How would you know?" Clark asks, following Bruce.

Bruce chuckles. "Clark, I wasn't Bruce Wayne for five years when I went off training. I couldn't exactly fly first class when I didn't want anyone to know who I was."

They get on the plane easily and Bruce straps Ko into a safety seat for takeoff. Of course, this wakes the baby up but he luckily behaves himself as Bruce works on him. Bruce then gives him a pacifier. "When did we get one of those?"

"I just got it recently. It will help with his ears when we get higher up in altitude." Bruce gets into his own seat and buckles in. Clark follows suit. "When you're flying, do you even have any of those symptoms of altitude change?"

Clark shakes his head. "Nope, never."

"Hmm." Bruce looks back to Ko. "He probably won't then either."

Clark looks to Ko who is happily sucking on the pacifier. "Well, he seems to like it anyways so I would say it's a good call."

They don't have to wait long to get up into the air and soon they are on their way. Bruce leans back, unbuckles, and closes his eyes. It's early Saturday morning, way earlier than Bruce normally gets up. "The flight is a little under three hours."

"I could get there in less than two minutes."

"Don't brag." Bruce peeks open an eye and then closes it again. "Kansas is also an hour behind New Jersey."

"I know that, it's an hour behind New York too and I do tend to fly from there to Kansas quite a bit, Bruce."

Bruce sighs. "Just making conversation, Kent."

"There's plenty of other things we can talk about but I think you want to take a nap." When Bruce doesn't say anything, he continues. "And you're just trying to rile me up so I'll leave you alone."

"You're cute when you get annoyed."

"Noted." Clark unbuckles and then pulls out his laptop. He might as well work on an article that needs to be submitted by Wednesday. "Get some sleep Bruce." A few minutes later, Clark looks up and sees Bruce watching him. "What?"

"Why are you still wearing your glasses?"

Clark shrugs. "Habit."

Bruce stares for a while and Clark tries to ignore him in favor of working. But then Bruce says, "Come here." Clark looks up again, blinks a few times, and then sets his laptop off to the side. He gets up and approaches Bruce who then reaches up, takes his glasses off and stares intently into his eyes. Reaching up again, Bruce cups the sides of his face with both hands, pulling him down for a kiss. When he pulls back, he smiles. "You have pretty eyes. I don't want you hiding them from me if you don't have to."

Clark really isn't sure what to say to that so instead he just draws Bruce into another kiss. "Okay, I won't." He smiles at him and goes back to his seat, continuing to work on his laptop. Soon, Bruce is sleeping softly across from him, head bowed slightly and mouth open.

They're an hour into the flight when Ko starts to get restless. Bruce wakes up when Ko spits out his pacifier and makes a loud screeching sound. With a sigh, he gets up, picks Ko up, and then settles back down in his seat, Ko in his lap. Clark decides to get up and make some formula, handing it to Bruce who then starts to feed Ko. Ko drinks it vigorously and Clark realizes Bruce is right about the baby starting to like eating. After that, Bruce burps him and then Ko slips out of his arms in favor of floating around the cabin.

Bruce is watching him fly back and forth with a fond smile and Clark watches Bruce with his own fond smile. Ko is laughing and gurgling as he floats around, not being able to control where he goes quite yet. By now, Bruce, too, is chuckling as well, the happiest smile Clark has ever seen on his face. Clark wants to get up and kiss him, his joy and love flaring in his chest at seeing such an image. Bruce is beautiful like this.

Bruce spreads out his arms. "Come here you silly baby." Ko, hearing Bruce's voice, squeals loudly and flails his little arms and legs. He turns his head to Bruce and amazingly floats over to him, plopping into Bruce's arms heavily as he loses the ability to fly. Bruce is full on laughing now and Clark's cheeks hurt from grinning so big. He decides not to comment on what he just witnessed, afraid he would ruin it.

…

They arrive at the farm two and half hours later, Clark being the one to drive the car. As soon as they pull up the drive, his mother is out the door and walking to the car, wiping her hands on her apron. Clark gets out and greets her with a big, tight hug, kissing her on the cheek. They then pull back. "Oh, Bruce, it's so good to see you again."

She goes up to him and wraps him tightly in her arms. He seems to melt into it. Bruce has only met his mother once before, back when they were just barely becoming friends. He had to meet her because Clark dragged him to the farm so the man could get a much needed vacation. He only ended up staying for five hours before he claimed that there was an emergency back in Gotham that he had to deal with. In that time frame Martha had deduced that he is Batman and he didn't deny it when she confronted him about it. "It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh Bruce," she hits him playfully on the arm with her dish rag. "Call me Martha, please. You're now my son-in-law." Clark sees Bruce's lips twitch up into a small smile. "Now, where is my little grandson?"

Clark smiles happily at his mother and opens the back seat door to get Ko out. When he does, Martha is immediately taking him from his arms. "Careful Ma, I don't want him hurting you."

"Look at him," she says, holding him out to look at. Ko looks at her with wide, blue eyes and then immediately starts to cry. "Oh, shh, shh, it's okay." Martha gathers him to her chest but Ko pushes at her.

"Ma careful please," Clark says, reaching out a little. He doesn't want Ko to accidently use his super strength on her.

"It's alright, Clark. I know how to handle-" She's cut off when Ko gives a violent shove causing her to stumble backwards. Bruce is by Martha's side immediately, catching her before she hits the ground, and Ko flies right into Clark's arms, activating his heat vision that hits the car. The rental car.

Clark quickly brings his hand up to cover Ko's eyes, Ko still crying, and backs away from his mother and Bruce. He doesn't want to get any closer in fear of Ko hurting them. "Are you alright?" he asks, worried for his mother.

Bruce helps her up and she brushes herself off. "I'm fine Clark. It's not my first brush in with super strength."

"We're working on it," Bruce tells her, giving Clark an angry glare.

Clark starts to bounce Ko, trying to calm him down and soon Clark feels the heat on his palm diminish. Ko is clinging to him, tears still rolling down his red cheeks as he continues to cry. Clark can imagine that the heat vision probably hurts as it normally does sting a bit, especially when first developing. Martha looks to her chest that is forming a big bruise and then to the car that has been melted on one side. "You weren't kiddin' when you said he had some powers." She then approaches Clark who takes another step back but holds still when his mother gives him a warning glance. When she reaches them, she brings a hand to Ko's head and pats it. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you."

Ko blinks at her some more and gradually stops crying, eventually falling asleep in Clark's arms. "I'm really sorry Ma."

"Oh Clark," she pats the side of his face. "It's alright. I just scared him a bit, that's all." She then starts heading to the house, waving for them to follow. "Come on you two, I've got breakfast waitin' for you."

Clark starts to follow her but Bruce catches him by the arm. He waits for Martha to disappear into the house before saying angrily, "This is why you don't encourage him." Bruce points to the house. "People that aren't invulnerable get hurt. He could have given her a heart attack by doing that to her chest."

"I know."

"You know and you still laughed when he hit me, Clark."

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have. But I didn't think it would be this serious."

"Next time you don't think something is going to be serious, think about the ones that will actually get hurt by it." Bruce starts walking to the car, pulling his cellphone out. "I don't want to be afraid of my own kid, Clark." He leaves it at that, back facing Clark. He dials a number and Clark can hear the receptionist at the rental car place answer. Bruce must be handling the melted car situation.

Clark looks down to Ko who is still sleeping in his arms and sighs, going into the house. He sits down at the table with a heavy breath. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Martha asks as she places a plate full of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Bruce lied. We haven't been working on his super strength." Martha motions for Ko and Clark hands him over reluctantly. He supposes she'll be safe as long as he is sleeping. "In fact, I've been kind of encouraging it."

"Encouragin' how?"

"By laughing. The first time he hit Dick, uh, Bruce's first adoptive son. That's when we first found out about the powers. I didn't laugh then but just a few days ago he hit Bruce pretty hard in the face twice. Both times I laughed."

His mother sits down in a Chair opposite him. "Why?"

Clark shrugs, not meeting her eyes. "I don't know, it just… looked funny and I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Does he hit you?"

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt me." He picks up his fork but doesn't start eating. "I feel terrible about it now."

"I guess it took your old mother gettin' hurt to see the light."

"How are we supposed to teach a three-month old baby how to not use his super strength like that?" Clark pushes his plate away and lays his forehead down on the table. "This is becoming more complicated than I thought it was going to be."

He hears his mother sigh and she reaches out, placing her hand on top of his. "I don't know, honey, but I'm sure you an' Bruce will figure somethin' out."

Clark lifts his head. "I hope so Ma." He then gives her a half smile.

She smiles wide back. "No one said bein' a parent is easy."

"I know, Ma."

Bruce walks in then, thumb pointing behind him. "I got the rental car situation handled."

"What did you tell them?" Clark asks.

"I told them I didn't know what happened. I left the house and it was just…" he shrugs, "like that. Being Bruce Wayne has it's perks of being believed. No one really thinks dumb Brucie would ever do that to a car."

"Bruce," Clark pulls at his arm in order to pull him into his lap. Bruce goes with a small huff of annoyance. Clark buries his face in Bruce's neck. "I'm really sorry Bruce."

Bruce crosses his arms, rolls his eyes, and then lifts a slice of toast off of Clark's plate, eating it himself. "You're lucky I love you."

Clark smiles into his neck and then kisses him there, pulling back. "I love you too." Clark can feel his mother's beaming smile as she watches them.

 **A/N: Have no fear, that is not all to the Smallville visit. There will be a bit more in the next chapter. It's just this one is getting super, super long.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: More adventures in Smallville with a very long chapter.**

After breakfast, Bruce meets the tow truck out in the driveway and then has to go down with Clark to the rental car building in order to get another one. They bring Ko along with them, Clark and especially Bruce being afraid that he will seriously hurt Martha while they are gone. They drive down to town in Martha's truck, Clark driving and Bruce in the passenger seat holding Ko in his lap. They have the baby dressed in a light T-shirt and shorts with small little sandals on his feet to keep him cool since it looks like it's going to be a hot day. Clark also suggests going to the store and picking up a few things after they get a new vehicle.

Bruce ends up waiting in town afterwards while Clark drives the truck back to the farm. He sits on a bench that is located on the sidewalk and an hour goes by of him just people watching with Ko before Clark ends up appearing out from between two buildings, having flown back. He's adjusting the collar of his shirt and his glasses as he approaches Bruce, baby carrier in tow. "It's a lot harder to fly inconspicuously when you are carrying a baby carrier," he says as soon as he gets near enough to Bruce. He then hooks the carrier into the rental car. Once done, he turns back to Bruce. "Ready?"

Bruce adjusts Ko's weight in his arms. "Lead the way." Bruce follows Clark into a small, family owned grocery store. Both him and Ko look around curiously. "What do we need?"

"I noticed Ma needed a few things that she is running low on." He goes down one of the aisles. "Do you think you could go get some milk while I get some meat?"

With a nod, Bruce starts heading towards the milk. He would have thought Martha would get her milk from the cows but maybe she doesn't have any that are milking right now. When he gets to them he looks at all the different kinds. Opening one freezer, he takes out one of the gallons, looks at it, puts it back, opens another freezer door, takes another one out, looks at it, then puts that one back as well. He sighs. "What do you think Ko, which one do you think grandma would like best?" He looks to the baby in his arms who is happily sucking on his pacifier. Bruce gives his head a little kiss before grabbing a gallon of whole milk. "She lives on a farm so she must be use to whole milk right?" He asks Ko. Ko just blinks back at him in response, making small sucking noses. "I think Alfred gets fat free…" With a shrug, he brings the gallon over to Clark who has moved on from the meat to the herbs.

"Thank you," he says as he takes the milk. He doesn't say anything about it being whole milk so Bruce figures he picked correctly.

There's another couple in the aisle and they look over to Bruce and Clark, whispering to themselves. It doesn't look like the normal whispering of someone who has recognized Bruce Wayne and instead it looks a lot more… hostile. Bruce looks over to the other side of him where there is an old man giving them suspicious glares. Bruce turns away from the old man, holding Ko a little closer and tighter to himself. He doesn't like the feel of the atmosphere in the store. When Clark starts to make his way out of the aisle in the direction of the couple with Bruce following him, the couple immediately retreat, backing away from them as if they are diseased.

"Is that it?" Bruce asks, wanting to get out of the store. He wouldn't mind normally. A little homophobia was to be expected in such a small town in Kansas and he's not so simple minded as to think everyone in Smallville is like that, but he doesn't want Ko to be around it just in case something bad were to happen due to the homophobia.

"I just need one more thing." Clark looks at him in a way that tells him that Clark has noticed the passive aggressiveness of the other customers as well. "Why don't you go wait outside." Clark motions to Ko with his head and Bruce is thankful that they are on the same page.

"Hurry up," he says before turning to leave. He waits outside by the door and soon Clark is coming out, bags and milk in hand.

"I know the shop owner. He's not like that, Bruce," Clark says as they start walking back to the car.

"Don't worry Clark, I don't think everyone in Kansas are homophobic assholes." Clark pops the trunk as soon as they get to the car, placing the bags and milk inside. "You're not, your mother isn't, I'm assuming your father wasn't."

"Not that I know of."

"So see, my view point isn't skewed. I know most Smallville folk probably have no problem with it. You'll always find those types of people no matter where you go Clark. Even in Gotham."

Clark sighs. "I know it's just… it's a small town-"

"Hence the name."

"And everyone knows everyone. I'm sure there are a few people that use to like me that don't anymore." Clark gives him a reassuring smile, probably already guessing Bruce would blame himself. "But I'm not going to change myself for them or anyone." He then smiles down at Ko. Clark places a hand on Ko's head. "Isn't that right little one?" he says in his baby voice then chuckles when Ko smiles at him around the pacifier he is still sucking on vigorously. Clark then looks back to Bruce with a loving smile, drawing him up to kiss him.

Their kiss is cut short, however, when an empty soda can hits the back of Bruce's head. He turns around and sees a group of teenagers looking at them in disgust. With a sigh, he turns back to Clark who is still watching the teenagers, expression uncharacteristically unreadable. "Hey," he says, drawing Clark's attention back to him. "Ignore them just like the others."

"I just hate it when I see stuff like that being passed onto the youth."

Bruce looks back at the teens who are now laughing and pointing at them. "Maybe they'll grow up someday and realize what they are doing is wrong."

Bruce doesn't realize Ko has stopped sucking on the pacifier and is staring at the teenagers until Clark is saying, "Oh crap!" and suddenly pulling him into a side hug, hand flying to Ko's eyes. He hears the teenagers yell a few slurs at them from seeing him and Clark "hug" but he pays them no attention as he looks down and sees the red-orange glow around Clark's hand that is the telltale sign of Ko using his heat vision. Ko starts to cry, the pacifier dropping out of his mouth and to the ground. Clark's body is blocking Ko from the teenagers who seem to finally be moving on and Bruce tries to block Ko from any other prying eyes. The last thing they need is for someone to see Clark covering the baby's eyes and wondering what the hell is going on.

Eventually the heat vision dies down but Ko continues to cry so Bruce pulls him closer to his chest, rubbing the baby's back soothingly. "Shh, it's alright Ko. Those mean people are gone now."

Clark bends and picks up the pacifier off the ground. "The heat vision hurts him. I think that's why he cries for so long after it stops."

"I didn't know it hurt."

"A little," Clark says, patting Ko's head.

"Are you two okay?" Both Clark and Bruce turn to see a woman approach them. "I saw a little of what those boys were doin'. They didn't hurt your son did they?"

"No ma'am," Clark answers.

The woman seems to sigh in relief. "Oh thank goodness." She glares in the direction that the boys disappeared in. "Some people jus' don't know how to raise their children right." She then gives the two of them a sympathetic smile. "Not many of us here think what those boys were sayin'."

Clark smiles reassuringly back. "We know ma'am, thank you."

She looks at Ko and gives a warm smile. "Alrighty then, jus' wanted to make sure y'all were okay."

"Thank you, Miss," Bruce says with his own smile. She then says goodbye and Bruce turns to Clark. "See, not everyone." Clark doesn't say anything and instead takes Ko out of his arms to try and settle him down himself. Bruce watches as Clark sooths their son and then looks around him. Smallville is very bright, even with his sunglasses on. He looks up and sees the sun overhead, beating down on them with no clouds in sight. He listens as Ko's crying gentles and he quiets down.

"Do you want to get lunch?"

Bruce turns to Clark. The man is practically glowing, as if one can actually see his body absorbing the sun's UV's. "Sure." Clark hands Ko back when Bruce asks for him and then leads the way to a small diner. Everything in Smallville is, well, small it would seem.

The door jingles when they open it. "Good afternoon Mr. Hayward," Clark greets as he picks a booth to sit at. Bruce sits across from him.

"Good afternoon Clark." Mr. Hayward comes up to them and places a couple menus in front of them. He also brought a soft cushioned highchair over so they can put Ko in it. "Is this young fella the one I saw on the news that you married, Bruce Wayne was his name?"

"Yes Sir."

"I thought so." He smiles at Bruce. "You've got a good man here, Mr. Wayne. Clark's as loyal as a dog." All three laugh and then Mr. Hayward points to Ko who is sitting peacefully in his highchair. "Now the news said you two had a child but no name was given."

"Oh," Clark starts. "His name is Clark actually."

"Named after you?" Clark nods with a proud smile on his face. "Ain't that just nice. Whose idea was it to name him after this big lug?" He playfully hits Clark's shoulder and Bruce sees Clark roll with it as to not let Mr. Hayward hurt his hand.

Clark is the one to answer him, shooting Bruce a knowing, secretive look. "Bruce's actually."

"Well now then, Clark, it would seem you've got a keeper here."

"I agree," Clark says, smiling lovingly at Bruce. Bruce feels his cheeks heat up with a faint blush.

"Alright then, what can I get you boys to drink?" They order their drinks, Clark ordering a third drink of water in order to make the baby formula that they brought along with them in the baby bag. When the drinks come, they then order their food. While they wait, Clark feeds Ko his bottle.

Bruce watches him for a few seconds before he asks, "What do you mean the heat vision hurts?"

"Hmm?" Clark looks up at him. "Oh, just that it stings a little. It hurt a lot worse when it was first developing though."

"So it's probably hurting him?"

Clark shrugs with a sympathetic smile. "Probably and unfortunately it will always hurt him a little."

"Even so, we can't let him continue to be out of control. He would have fried those teenagers if you didn't notice he was about to do it."

Clark looks back down to Ko and sighs. "I know." He then looks back up to Bruce. "What do you think?"

"Let me think about it."

Their food comes shortly after that and Bruce spends the time listening to Clark tell him stories of Smallville while at the same time trying to keep Ko entertained. After their meals, they, of course, have to get dessert which they both end up getting pie. Clark has apple and Bruce has blueberry. "Hmm," Clark hums as he chews on a mouthful of the blueberry pie. "See, this is how you order pie. You get someone else to get some with you and then the both of you can have two different flavors to eat."

"Why doesn't one person just get two slices. Especially when that person is dating slash married to a billionaire?"

Clark chuckles, chewing on a piece of apple pie. He swallows and takes a sip of his soda. "Because where is the fun in that?" Bruce only shakes his head in amusement and takes a bite of the apple pie that is in front of Clark.

When they are done, Bruce pays for the meal and leaves a tip as Clark talks to Mr. Hayward and his wife, Ko in his arms. He can see from the booth that Mrs. Hayward is gushing over Ko and said baby is laughing at her. She asks if she can hold him and Bruce sees Clark hesitate but then hand him over slowly when she insists. Bruce walks up to them, eyes carefully watching Ko for any signs of aggression. So far nothing.

"Bruce," Clark wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into his side. "Mr. Hayward here was just telling me that the fair is in town. We missed today but they should still be here tomorrow. Would you want to go?"

Bruce shrugs. "Why not, could be fun." Clark beams at him and Bruce is happy that he put that smile on his face. Then Mrs. Hayward gasps in pain and when they turn to her, they see Ko kicking her. Bruce can tell that he isn't doing it maliciously. In fact, the baby is smiling in delight at whatever Mrs. Hayward did, but now because of his happiness he is flailing his legs and inadvertently kicking her with super strength no doubt. "Clark no," Bruce says as he reaches for Ko. When he tries to pull him away from Mrs. Hayward, however, he can't get the baby's grip to loosen. He must be using super strength to hold on. "Clark, let go." He tries to be as firm as possible even though he knows Ko won't understand him.

Clark comes to the rescue by grabbing one of Ko's hands and forcibly opening it with his own super strength. He then does the same with the next. "Are you okay, Mrs. Hayward?"

Mrs. Hayward rubs her stomach as Clark takes Ko into his arms, Ko making a disapproving noise at being taken. "I'm fine but your son there has quite the kick on him. I pity the poor woman who had to carry him during the times he kicked in the womb."

Bruce flashes back to Lord Bruce and when he had witnessed how painful one of those kicks were to him. Lord Bruce was eating a salad at the time because Bruce was forcing him to, and the man had almost choked with the force of Ko's kick. It had looked extremely painful. "He's definitely strong," Bruce says.

Clark puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "We better be going anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Hayward. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome Clark," Mr. Hayward says.

Mrs. Hayward waves at them. "Come back sometimes soon and bring your little one as well."

"We will." They then exit the diner and head back to the car.

"That was one of Ko's tamer times," Bruce says. Clark says nothing to that and instead buckles Ko into his seat. He then gets into the driver's side and Bruce gets into the passenger's side. The drive back to the farm is spent in silence and Bruce allows the ride to lull him into a nap.

…

Later that night, Bruce and Clark lie in bed naked, Clark on top of Bruce and sucking at his neck. Bruce groans softly, conscious of the fact that Martha is asleep right down the hall. Clark is thrusting his hips against him, sliding both their erections together slowly. As Clark starts making his way down Bruce's chest, he opens his eyes and almost jumps in surprise. "Shit!"

"What?" Clark looks up from sucking on a nipple, concerned he hurt him.

Bruce tries pushing him off and Clark rolls off of him heavily. "Look up." When Clark does, now lying on his back beside Bruce, he sighs heavily. Bruce asks, "How did he get in here?"

"The door doesn't latch all the way sometimes. He must have just pushed it open." Clark rubs at his face with another sigh and then gets up to shut the door. He returns to the bed once he does.

Bruce watches as Ko smiles at him, already halfway up to the ceiling. He doesn't look like he's coming down anytime soon as he continues his slow journey up. "You should probably get him down." Clark groans and turns onto his side, burying his head in the crook of Bruce's neck and erection poking at Bruce's thigh. "Or we can see how much control he has. We do need to work on control with him anyways."

Clark glances up at Ko who has now reached the ceiling and so can't float any higher. "He doesn't seem to have that much control it would seems since I'm pretty sure if that ceiling wasn't there, he would still be ascending."

"Ko," Bruce says and the baby smiles even bigger around the hand that is stuck in his mouth. "Come down here." Ko doesn't move and so Bruce spreads his arms out. "Come here Ko." Ko makes a gurgling sound and then begins a gentle descent. He softly lands on Bruce's chest, settling in and turning his head in Clark's direction. His hand is still in his mouth. "Looks like he's getting a little control over the flying. His timing still sucks, though."

Clark chuckles. "Yep." He sighs, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. "What are we going to do about his powers Bruce?"

"I don't know." He looks down at the baby and notices Ko's eyes are starting to droop shut. He was supposed to be sleeping in Martha's room where she set up Clark's old crib because her room is bigger than Clark's old room where Bruce and Clark are sleeping. "I guess all we can do is not encourage it. Maybe if he senses we are displeased with what he does, he will learn to be more careful."

Clark puts a hand on Ko's back, resting it there. "I think the biggest problem is, is that he doesn't have _control_ over them. I remember when I was learning how to control my powers, Bruce, that it was really _hard_. I can't imagine a little three-month old being able to do easily what a teenager couldn't."

Bruce shrugs as best he can with his husband and son snuggling against him. "At least when we are in doors the flying is the least dangerous of the three. I just don't want him flying uncontrollably outside. We don't need our baby flying in outer space."

Clark chuckles and kisses Bruce's shoulder. "Have you gone down yet?" he asks, indicating Bruce's erection.

"A little. You?"

"A little."

This time it's Bruce's turn to sigh. "Well we can't do anything about it now unless you want to have sex with our baby in the room."

Clark grimaces. "I think I'm good."

Bruce kisses the top of both Clark's head and then Ko's. "Then I guess we should follow this little one's example and get some sleep." They do just that.

…

Sunday starts out much better than Saturday with Martha successfully feeding Ko his bottle without him hurting her and then Clark going out to do some chores around the farm after breakfast. Bruce helps Martha wash the dishes as Ko flies around the kitchen, bumping softly off of cabinets and walls. At some point he loses control, falls onto the table heavily which breaks it in half, and starts crying. Martha is picking him up and cradling him so fast that Bruce wants to ask her if she has super speed too.

"I'll buy you a new table, Martha," Bruce tells her, picking up the wood pieces.

"It's alright Bruce. I can't tell you how many times Clark broke the table when he first got his strength."

"Still, I would like to replace it for you."

She gives him a thankful smile. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She manages to calm Ko down and then brings him into the living room where she sets him on the floor atop a blanket to play with him. Bruce joins her after cleaning up the broken table. He eyes the baby toys that look quite old. "Are those Clark's old toys?"

"Yep, they're for older babies but I figure with supervision Clark should be fine."

"You can call him Ko, you know," he says as he sits on the floor with her.

"I know but I'm in the habit of callin' aliens, half or not, by their Earth names." She smiles at him. "We didn't know about Clark's Kryptonian name until he was an adult an' found out about Jor-El."

Bruce nods in understanding. "We normally call him Ko to keep him separate from Clark the full alien." She chuckles and then continues to play with Ko, allowing Bruce to join in.

Clark comes back inside sometime close to the afternoon for lunch and then they all get ready to go to the fair grounds. Due to it being Sunday and the last day the fair is in town, there's not many people there. Bruce figures this is probably a good thing because it means there's a lesser chance of Ko hurting someone. Ko is sat in his little stroller as they all walk around the fair, Martha pushing him as Clark carries the baby bag. Bruce goes and buys a few tickets in order to go on a few rides, thinking that they can go on some of the tamer ones with Ko.

"So, what do you want to go on first?" Clark asks, turning to face Martha and him.

"I want to go on the train ride at some point," Martha says. "I'm sure we can go on a few other rides with this one, like the merry-go-round."

Bruce looks around him. "Do you think he can go on the tea cups?"

Clark looks in the direction that Bruce assumes is the tea cups and squints. "I see a little baby on it right now but I suggest not making the tea cup spin." Clark grimaces. "We wouldn't want Ko to get sick."

Bruce can't help but chuckle at Clark's facial expression. "More like _you_ don't want to get sick." Clark sticks his tongue out at him and Bruce does it back.

"Should we go on that first then?" Martha asks, silently chuckling at the two.

"You two can go on it," Clark turns a little pale. "I don't want to."

Bruce is laughing again. "Clark, we won't spin it." He holds up his hand, palm facing out. "Promise."

Clark holds up a finger to Bruce. "You better not Bruce." He then starts walking in the direction of the tea cups. Bruce makes sure to take plenty of pictures and video while on it, especially of Clark's sickly face when Bruce starts to spin the cup.

After the tea cups, which even Bruce had fun on even though he won't admit it, they head to a ride called _Sally's Swing Set_. Clark claimed that he saw a little baby on it and Bruce and Clark had no problems getting on it with Ko. Martha decided to skip this one, favoring to stay with the stroller and baby bag. During the ride, Ko smiles throughout the whole thing and Martha stands somewhere in which she can take pictures.

Clark turns to him and says, "It's too bad we didn't bring the other boys. I'm sure they would have liked it here."

Bruce shrugs, making sure to keep a hand on Ko's shoulder. He's not really afraid of the baby falling out since he knows he won't get hurt, but he is afraid of Ko getting so excited that he starts floating out of his seat despite the strap holding him in. "Dick probably would have, especially the roller coaster. Tim, being thirteen, probably would have liked most of the fast rides. He most likely would have wanted to go on the roller coaster with Dick. Jason… I don't know what rides he would have liked, maybe the roller coaster as well, but I can see him liking the food more than anything."

"I don't know Bruce," Clark says as the ride starts to slow. "At the rate Jason is going at, I think he would have enjoyed going on some of these rides with Ko."

Bruce looks away, trying to keep the proud, happy smile off his face. He can feel the corners of his lips twitch up. "Maybe." Clark reaches over and ruffles his hair with a laugh.

The next ride they decide to go on is the merry-go-round. They decide to wait until Ko is older to place him on a horse whether one of them is holding him or not, and instead decide to sit in one of the carriages. Martha also decides to not go on this one. Ko sits on Bruce's lap and once the ride is in full swing, Ko looks around with a huge happy smile on his face. Clark takes a selfie with all three of them on the ride and then takes more of Ko. Bruce can see Martha also taking some pictures. Ko starts to clap with excitement and at some point Bruce has to hand him over to Clark due to the fact that Ko starts to float and Bruce isn't strong enough to hold him down.

Once the merry-go-round is done, they go on the train ride at Martha's insistence. On the train, they all pick a seat that isn't too near other people. Martha sits opposite Clark and him, holding Ko in her lap. As the train starts to go, Clark reaches over and places an arm around Bruce's shoulders. Bruce leans against him and watches the scenery go by, enjoying the ride and Clark's strong body against him. When they get closer to the end of the ride, Clark gathers all of them together and takes another selfie of all four of them this time, Clark on one side of Martha with Bruce on the other. Ko is still in her lap with a wide grin.

When the train ride is done, they get some hot dogs and eat up, Bruce feeding Ko a bottle. When finished, Clark turns to Bruce. "Two more tickets Bruce. Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Bruce studies Clark's hopeful look and then looks to Martha. "Is it safe to leave Martha with Ko alone?"

Clark's face immediately falls into disappointment. "Maybe not."

"Oh don't be silly, you two." She waves her hand in a dismissal. "Go on that ride, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Ma?" Clark asks.

"I'm sure, Clark." She waves them along. "Now go, go, hurry up."

Chuckling, the two of them go to the Ferris Wheel, hand their tickets over when the next batch of people are allowed on, and then get into one of the buckets. "If this thing breaks, you'll catch me right?" Bruce asks once the ride starts.

Clark laughs. "Of course, Bruce."

"And risk exposing yourself? You're supposed to tell me no."

"Uh huh," Clark mockingly nods. "That's right Bruce, I'm going to let you plummet to your death."

"Good." They both start laughing then and Bruce switches seats so he's next to Clark, having been across from him earlier. "I can always count on you saving me can't I?"

Clark reaches up and strokes his cheek. "How much effort did it take you to admit that?"

"Don't be silly," Bruce says with a chuckle. "I'm trying to be romantic here."

"You don't do romantic."

"Hence why you should accept it when I do. It will only come every so often, Clark."

Clark is laughing again as well as shaking his head in amusement. Clark leans in and brushes his lips against Bruce's. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Bruce whispers back and then connects their mouths. The kiss is gently and chaste, and when they separate, they decide to cuddle for the rest of the ride. "This was a good idea Clark."

"I'm glad you think so." Clark kisses his temple, taking a selfie of it when they are at the top with the sunset in the background.

The ride ends sooner than Bruce would have liked but he's also anxious to get back to Martha. Luckily, when they do, everything is okay and Ko is just laughing up at Martha as she does silly faces at him. "How was your ride boys?"

"Great Ma."

Bruce doesn't look her in the eyes, feeling a light blush forming. "Good."

Clark picks Ko up, talking to him in his baby voice which causes Ko to laugh. He then holds him against his chest and turns to the rest of them. "I guess we better get going huh?"

Bruce looks to his watch. "Yeah, probably. It's getting late."

They head home and once there they eat supper and then desert. Afterward, they sit in the living room talking to each other and playing with Ko. Eventually they have to go, though, so Bruce and Clark pack up their things and say goodbye by the car. Currently, Martha is hugging Clark tightly. "I love you Clark."

"I love you too Ma," Clark says in return.

She releases him and then cups his left cheek. "You make sure to come visitin' again soon. You have no excuse not to."

Clark smiles bashfully. "I will Ma."

Clark takes Ko out of Bruce's arms, knowing Martha will want to hug Bruce tightly as well. Bruce braces himself and when the hug comes, he makes sure to hug firmly back so Martha knows how much he appreciates it. "You come back soon too, you hear?"

He pulls away and looks her in the eyes. "I will."

She gives his cheek a few pats and then turns back to Clark. "And you," she takes Ko out of Clark's arms now and Ko squeals in delight. Martha laughs as she hugs him close to her chest. "You be good for your Papas now an' don't you go growing up too fast. No parent likes that okay." She lifts him so she can pepper a bunch of kisses onto his face and Ko starts laughing, making high pitched happy noises. "You are just the cutest, sweetest grandson ever. Awe," she pulls him into a hug again. "I'm gonna miss this little one," she tells Clark and Bruce. She then takes a deep breath. "But I suppose I have to let him go at some point." She reluctantly hands him back over to Clark.

"Don't worry Ma, we'll be back soon."

"You better."

With a smile towards his mother, Clark buckles Ko into his seat and then gets behind the wheel. Bruce gives Martha one last goodbye before getting into the passenger seat. Clark waves to Martha one last time and then drives off.

 **A/N: What happens in the next chapter was actually supposed to happen in this chapter with only a little bit of Smallville centered stuff in the beginning but then I wanted to write a little bit more stuff in Smallville. So what was supposed to happen has been pushed to next chapter.**

 **Trust me, next chapter will be very interesting. ;)**

 **I actually looked up some rides for kids and looked at YouTube videos of them. There really was some babies on the tea cups and the** _ **Sally's Swing Set**_ **ride.**

 **Thank you!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I've been looking forward to writing these next few chapters for a while now. :)**

"I don't understand why you just won't let me watch Ko tonight."

Bruce glares at Clark as he heads towards the cave entrance. "Because you're already set up for monitor duty on the Watchtower."

"I can switch with someone else Bruce."

"No," Bruce says, turning to him and holding up a finger. "That isn't going to happen." He turns back around and continues heading to the cave.

Clark sighs, exasperated. "Bruce, I can't help it if Alfred's flight got cancelled and so he can't be here to watch Ko but I can switch with someone perfectly fine if you're so desperate to get out there as Batman tonight."

"You don't get it Clark." Bruce opens the grandfather clock and descends the stairs into the cave. "I've told you, I'm not going to have what happened at Teresa's happen again, not if I can stop it. And you, you haven't been on monitor duty up on the Watchtower for at least one and half months. I haven't been even longer. It unacceptable Clark."

"Then who is going to watch Ko? Because Dick is back in Blüdhaven, Jason said it's really important for him to go out tonight as Red Hood, and Tim is not only going out with you but he's too young to stay with Ko anyways." Bruce can hear the frustration in Clark's voice. "You are so desperate to get back into the swing of things that you aren't thinking about Ko."

Bruce whirls on him, angry. "Don't you dare tell me I'm not thinking about him. I think about him constantly, about all my boys." He turns, starts walking angrily to the case that holds his Batman suit.

Clark makes a frustrated sound from behind him but Bruce ignores it. "I just don't understand why you are so insistent about me doing monitor duty tonight. It's just monitor duty Bruce."

Bruce groans, his anger growing. "It's the slacking off Clark," he yells. "People are getting hurt and dying because we aren't going out there enough like we use to. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see my point?"

"I do see your damn point, Kal." Clark's lips thin at the use of his Kryptonian name. "But right now, that point doesn't matter. What matters is being there for our cities and for the League."

"So what, those are more important than our family now?" Clark crosses his arms, clearly trying to keep his anger under control. "I thought we had this conversation already."

"No!" Bruce opens the case and pulls out his suit. "My family is always more important…" Bruce sighs, trying to reign in on his anger. He can feel the anger coming off of Clark in waves. "But that's what gets people killed. That gang war, something that I could have stopped, that's important too."

"I'm not saying that's not important. It is. That's why I'm letting you go out tonight. But I don't need to be up on the Watchtower tonight, Bruce. I can easily switch to monitor duty tomorrow, when Alfred is back."

Bruce says as calmly as he can while pinching the bridge of his nose, "No." Clark throws his hands up in exasperation. "It's important that you no longer switch shifts with people and put it off. They need to see that Superman is there for them."

Clark is silent, looking at him with so much anger in his eyes that Bruce is surprised they're not glowing red. "Fine Bruce," he says with a shake of his head. "Fine, you win once again." He begins to float off and Bruce almost feels guilty now that he realizes Clark is angry enough to not even give him a goodbye kiss. What if it's the last time they kiss each other? "You deal with figuring out who is going to watch Ko. I'm going to the Watchtower because apparently they need me oh so badly." Then he's gone, flying out of the cave in an angry puff of wind.

Bruce sighs and looks to the Bat suit in his hands. He was hoping Clark would help him find someone to watch Ko once their argument was over but apparently Bruce pissed him off enough to make Bruce do it by himself. Bruce carries the Bat suit with him to the computer, sets it down on the back of the chair, and brings up a list of original Leaguers. Rubbing his face tiredly, he looks through it and finally decides to go with the one who already has experience in watching Ko.

He allows the computer to call the house phone number of his pick, listening to the ring. On the third one, the phone is picked up. "Hello?"

"Wally, it's me Bruce."

"Oh hey, Ba-Bruce! What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

There's a pause, as if Wally is trying to figure out why Bruce is _asking_ and why he's doing it so nicely. "…Okay…"

"Are you available to watch Ko tonight? It'll be all night." Then, for some reason, Bruce feels compelled to explain more. Probably because he knows Wally will ask anyways. "Clark has monitor duty tonight on the Watchtower and I need to go out as Batman. Alfred is stuck in England until tomorrow afternoon and none of my boys who are old enough to watch him are home so I need someone to watch Ko for me."

There's another long pause and then, "You're… you're asking me to watch the little guy again?" Bruce makes a small confirmative sound. "Really? I get to watch him again? I bet he's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw him! Oh wow, thank you Ba-I mean Bruce! I can't believe this!"

"I'll take that as you can."

"Yeah, sure, of course, no problem. As long as no emergency comes up, I'll be staying in all night."

"Wally," Bruce starts. "There's something you need to know beforehand." Bruce then goes on to explain how Ko has developed some powers and hasn't got control over them.

"Hey, no problem Bruce. We'll be staying inside obviously, so flying is no problem and I heal quickly."

"Just… still be careful Wally."

Wally, when he answers, sounds surprised that Bruce told him such a thing. "Yeah, sure thing, I will."

"I'll be there shortly to drop him off then." Bruce then hangs up before Wally can go into another round of excitement. He heads back up to the Manor where Tim is currently playing with Ko on the floor. Bruce explains what is going to be going on, gathers Ko up, and then tells Tim he'll be back in a bit. Then, a quick flight in the Batwing brings him to Keystone where he then goes to Wally's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waits for the speedster to answer.

It doesn't take long. "Hey Bruce." Wally then says in his baby voice, "Hey there little guy." Ko seems to recognize him even though he hasn't seen Wally in a good three months, and smiles widely at him. Wally laughs. "I think he missed me."

Bruce rolls his eyes and steps into the apartment. "I don't have a lot of time Wally." He hands him Ko's carrier and the baby bag. "He's pretty good about sleeping through the night so you shouldn't have a problem once you put him down to sleep."

"Where do you want him to sleep?" Wally asks as he takes the offered stuff.

"In your bed if that is okay with you?"

Wally's eyebrows scrunch. "Are you, like, feeling okay Bats, because when do you ask stuff instead of demanding it?"

With another eye roll, Bruce snarls and says, "He is going to sleep in your bed Wally, is that clear?"

Wally only grins and laughs, picking Ko up out of his carrier. "There you go." Bruce's lips twitch up a bit at Wally's enthusiasm, amused by the speedster. "Anyways, I've got things covered here B-man if you need to leave now."

Bruce walks up to Wally and Ko and presses a kiss to Ko's head. "You be good for him, okay?" Ko reaches up with one hand and places it gently on Bruce's cheek, blinking blue eyes at him. Bruce smiles and pulls away. "Thank you Wally."

"Anytime, Bats." Wally salutes him and Bruce snorts, walking out of the apartment. He makes his way back to Gotham and then gathers Tim up this time in order to go change into their night gear. Once dressed, the two of them head out.

On the patrol, Bruce calls the Watchtower. "Superman speaking."

"Superman," Bruce waits a second to see if Clark is going to cut the line off on him. When it doesn't happen, he continues. "I thought you would like to know our son is at Flash's."

There's a pause and Bruce can practically feel the anger that Clark still has through the line. "Thanks for letting me know Batman." Just as Bruce is about to say something else, maybe apologize, Bruce isn't sure, the line cuts off. Maybe Clark knew that Bruce would tell him where Ko is at and that's why he didn't cut it sooner but it still hurts a bit when Clark finally does.

With what feels like the hundredth sigh that night, Bruce tells Tim, "Come on, this way."

Bruce starts in Teresa's neighborhood. He wants to make this neighborhood one of his regular routes from now on. Before, he would only visit this place once in a while when something would crop up. But knowing that there are now gangs hanging around here and that they've gotten violent, he needs to step it up.

He eventually makes it to Teresa's apartment building and sees through the window her and her mom sitting in the living room, watching TV. During the weekend, he had called Teresa and had set up a time to meet with her mom today. The meeting went well and her mom agreed to him helping her with a job and new place to live. She should be expecting a call from his Wayne Foods branch for a job interview. He told the mother to not stress about the interview as it's already guaranteed that she'll get the job. He just wants the employer that works that branch of Wayne Enterprises to get to know her. Bruce has also already set them up with a realtor agent that will contact them in the next couple of weeks to discuss potential places to live. Bruce will supply them the money in order to buy whatever place they want and Teresa's mother promised she wouldn't pick any place that costs too much despite Bruce telling her not to worry about it. Either way, he's glad he can help them.

Bruce and Tim, after taking out a few guys in that neighborhood, move on and for the rest of the night it's pretty peaceful. For once, there's no breakout from Arkham and the two only have to deal with low life thugs. Once the clock hits four in the morning, Bruce calls it a night and him and Tim head home. He sends Tim upstairs to bed, Tim complaining about having to get up in two hours to get ready for school. In hindsight, Bruce probably should have sent him home hours ago and finished up patrol himself. But it's been so long since he's been out with Tim that he was enjoying it and totally forgot that the kid would need to go to school. Bruce decides to send Tim a quick text message telling him to just sleep and not worry about school. He figures Tim can take a day off.

Bruce gets onto the computer and starts to log in his report of the night when he hears a whizzing sound. Confused, he set the computer to scan the cave and as it does this, he gets up to scan the cave himself. He looks around but doesn't see anything even as the whizzing increases. A quick alarm on the computer sounds and Bruce turns to it. There's some kind of anomaly happening in the cave.

He goes to press a few buttons on the keyboard to figure out what the anomaly is when a voice from behind him says, "Hello Bruce."

His hand pauses above the keys, his eyebrows scrunching together. He turns to face the voice. "Clark what-" He stops mid-sentence, his breath catching in his lungs and his heart stopping. Clark is standing in front of him, wearing a white and black suit of his red, blue, and yellow one with a wicked smile on his face. Behind him are the other Justice Lords, same evil smile on their face. Bruce sends a quick look to the entrance of the cave and hopes Tim doesn't decide to come back down for some reason. He then looks back to the Justice Lords. "How did you get here?"

Lord Superman takes a step forward. "It was as easy as building another portal." He then looks behind him to the other Lords. "I'll handle this. You all stay out of it." Lord Green Lantern snorts and folds his arms across his chest but the others don't react. Instead they stand there and watch. Bruce notices Lord Batman is missing from the group. He has a bad feeling about that.

"Where's your Bruce?" he dares to ask.

Lord Superman flinches and something flashes in his eyes only to be quickly replaced by anger. "None of your business." Lord Superman squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "He couldn't come right now."

"But he's alive?" Bruce tries to discretely reach for the button that will alert the Watchtower.

Lord Superman sees this, however, and uses his heat vision to fry the keyboard and computer. "Don't you dare call for help," he snarls and then answers Bruce's question. "And, of course, he's alive. He's just sleeping right now." Bruce really doesn't want to know what Lord Superman means by sleeping. "H-He'll be fine." Lord Superman shakes his head as if to clear it. "Just fine, you'll see."

"What do you want then?" Bruce asks even though he already knows.

A wide, malevolent smile spreads across Lord Superman's face. "My son Bruce." He takes another threatening step towards him and the smile disappears to a snarl. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I gave him up for adoption."

"You wouldn't do that." Lord Superman rushes him, grabbing a hold of his neck and squeezing hard enough to cut off Bruce's air supply. He yells, "You wouldn't do that!"

Bruce grabs a hold of Lord Superman's wrist, trying futility to pry his hands away. "It's… true."

"Ahh!" Lord Superman throws him across the room. "No! I know you. You wouldn't put a half Kryptonian up for adoption to just anyone. You know where he is." He stalks to Bruce. "I just want my son and then we'll leave."

"I don't know where he is." Bruce slowly gets to his feet.

Lord Superman punches him and Bruce goes flying again. "Stop lying! You're just like my Bruce and my Bruce wouldn't do that! Not in a universe that doesn't know how to handle omegas and not when he is half Kryptonian!"

Lord Superman grabs a hold of his neck again, choking him. "Not… lying. I don't… I don't…" Bruce tries to breath in some air but can't. Lord Superman slams him against the desk so hard that Bruce can feel two of his ribs break. He groans the best he can in pain. Lord Superman drags him back up and does it again. If Bruce could breathe, he knows the wind would have been knocked out of him by the sheer force. Things are starting to get blurry and black around the edges when Lord Superman throws him across the room for the third time. Bruce lands heavily on his shoulder, dislocating it. He can't hold back the yelp from the pain. Bruce carefully pulls himself up with his good arm. "So he's an omega? How do you know?"

Lord Superman tsks. "How do you think? Omega babies form the appropriate reproductive organs around week ten of the pregnancy. I was able to see them with my x-ray vision whenever I x-rayed Bruce."

"You looked?"

"Of course, I did. I didn't want any surprises."

"Why didn't you tell Bruce?"

"He didn't even want to know the gender of the baby. What makes you think he would want to know whether he was an alpha, omega, or none at all before puberty?" He reaches Bruce again. "Now, I'll ask again. Where is my son?"

Bruce stands defiantly. "Even if I did know… I would never tell you."

Lord Superman's hand curls up into a tight fist and a red glow starts emanating from his eyes. "You will tell me. I know you know where he is." Bruce keeps his mouth shut, not saying a word which angers Lord Superman. Lord Superman back hands him and Bruce falls to the floor, spitting blood out. There's a kick to his side before he's being dragged up by his shirt. He's lifted up so far that his feet don't even touch the ground. "What are you going to do when he goes into heat, huh? You have no alphas here and no suppressants."

"Last I knew," Bruce says, struggling to get the words out. "You weren't an alpha and yet you satisfied your Bruce just fine."

Lord Superman throws him again and this time he slams against the cave wall, hitting his head hard enough to make his vision go black for a few seconds. Bruce draws in a shaky breath as he slumps to the floor. "Of course, he would tell you I'm not an alpha." Lord Superman scoffs. "Do you realize," he begins as he starts to Bruce once again. "That I thought I wouldn't be able to have biological children?" Bruce tries to get up but his limbs are shaking and weak along with his head now pounding. When he reaches up to the back of his head and pulls his hand away, he sees blood on the tips of his fingers. "I was so excited when Bruce got pregnant. I thought we both defied the odds. I was _happy_. Then Luthor…" Lord Superman squeezes his eyes shut again, hands clenched so tight his knuckles are white. When he opens his eyes, there's pure rage in them, his eyes a red glow once again. "Then you and Bruce took him from me! How could you take him from me! _My_ son!"

Lord Superman's hands are around his neck again. "If you won't tell me where he is," he squeezes and Bruce's air is cut off, "then I'll find him myself." Lord Superman lets him go and Bruce slumps even further to the ground, his head lolling to rest on the floor. He watches with blurry eyes as Lord Superman addresses the rest of the Justice Lords. "We'll search the whole damn world if we have to. Let's go." And then Bruce is watching them fly out of the cave while tasting blood that is pooling in his mouth and his vision going black.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I just realized that this story is basically just one big custody battle between Lord Clark and regular Clark/Bruce.**

 **Keystone City is also located in Kansas. The things you learn when writing fanfiction. But seriously, since Wally is my favorite flash, I should have already known that… shame on me…**

This is the first time Clark and Bruce have been back to full time hero work since the adoption of Ko. Clark tries not to worry and so far he's managed to squash down his need to listen in on Wally and Ko as they sleep just to make sure they are okay. Clark tries to convince himself that he wouldn't be worrying so much if Alfred was the one watching Ko instead of Wally, but he also knows he's just fooling himself and that no matter what he would still be worrying just as much.

Clark glances over to the rookie he was assigned to do monitor duty with. All the new comers have to learn all the things that entail monitor duty — not that there is much to do anyways — and so they are assigned to it with one of the original seven. Though Shayera isn't with them anymore since her betrayal so maybe Clark should start thinking of them as the original six. Somehow that just doesn't seem right though.

When he first arrived to do monitor duty and saw the rookie standing there, all wide eyed and excited to do something with _The Superman_ , Clark cursed Bruce for playing him. He hadn't known Bruce had set him up as mentor for the night and was hoping for a peaceful time spent alone. So by the time Bruce had called him to inform him of who was watching Ko, he was more than just angry at the man. Though he must admit, he is thankful that Bruce had thought about telling him where Ko is since if he had continued to stay in the dark, his worrying would be ten times worse.

Unfortunately for the rookie, Clark is pretty sure his foul mood has shown through the entire time he explained how things worked during monitor duty since Clark has never really been good at hiding his feelings. Except, apparently, for loving a certain Bat if how long it took them to get here is any indication. Now the rookie keeps shooting him wary looks, as if they want to talk to him but don't want to upset him even more. Clark feels a bit bad but is in a too bad a mood to do anything about it. Clark just hopes he hasn't stomped on the poor rookie's view of who Superman is. The last thing Clark wants to do is crush someone's dreams of their hero.

Once a few hours pass of the rookie and him just sitting there in strained silence, the rookie finally clears their throat. Clark turns to look at them, expecting for them to say something but Clark's anger must still be showing because he can see the determination draining in those wide, nervous eyes. Luckily, Clark's com-link in his ear goes off before this whole thing can become an even bigger mess.

"C-Clark?"

"Robin?" Clark answers, standing up at the scared sound of Tim's voice. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"It-It's Bruce. I don't – I don't know what – I mean, I went down to the cave because I forgot something and I just – Clark I just found him like this."

"How? How did you find him?"

"I don't know what to do – he's – I don't think he's breathing, Clark."

The panic Clark felt at hearing Tim's scared voice spikes. "He isn't breathing?" The rookie is now shooting him worried glances, getting ready to press the button that will set off the alarm to alert the other JLA members. Clark ignores the rookie. He can hear Tim crying on the com-link. He must be using Bruce's. "Robin, listen to me."

"There's so many bruises and Alfred isn't here. I don't – Clark, I don't know – Oh God."

"Robin, listen." When the kid starts to hiccup into the com-link, Clark closes his eyes, tries to take a calming breath, and says as calm as he can, "Tim, listen. Do you know CPR?"

"Yes, Bruce made sure to teach all of us."

"Do that. Do that right now and I'll be right there."

"Okay."

He turns to the rookie. "Stay here." He's then off, flying to the zeta tubes. "Tim, do you know what happened?"

He can hear the exertion that the CPR is doing to Tim but Tim answers in a heavy, shaky breath anyways. "I don't – I don't know. I just…" A sob. "I just came down here because I forgot to put my suit away properly and knew Bruce would be angry. I didn't – He didn't set an alarm off."

"Okay, okay Tim, I'm on my way now. I'm going to stay on the com-link with you though okay?" Clark figures he should stay with Tim as he sounds pretty freaked out right now. "I'm going to keep talking to you okay?"

"Okay."

Clark passes J'onn as he makes his way to the zeta tubes as fast as possible without hurting anyone. He stops in front of the Martian. "J'onn."

"Yes, Superman?"

"Call Leslie, get her up here now. Tell her it's an emergency."

"What happened?"

He's already leaving when he calls back. "It's Batman. Something's wrong." He then reaches the zeta tubes. "I need to get to Gotham right now."

"Can't," says the person in charge. "The zetas are all backed up. Busy day, you know?"

"This is an emergency." Before the man can protest anymore, Clark growls in frustration — something he must have picked up from Bruce — and flies off in the direction of the hangar. "Make sure the zeta tubes are clear for when I need to get back," he orders and the man nods in affirmation. He gets to the hangar in record time, possibly breaking a few things in the process, and sees a few people there. "Clear the hangar!" They all look at him confusedly for a split second before running off. One good thing about being one of the original seven and being Superman is that you are rarely questioned or defied by the ones that came after the first formation of the League. He opens the hangar door and flies out before it is even fully open. "Tim? Are you there?"

"Yeah." He sounds very small, as if he is a lot younger than just thirteen years old.

"Report."

"Still doing CPR. No change."

"Okay, you keep at it, Tim. You're doing fine."

"But-"

Clark cuts him off. "No buts, Tim. You're doing just fine."

"Okay."

"I need you to tell me what happened. Anything you know." Clark is almost to Earth, heading straight to Gotham.

"We…" A sniffle. "We came back from patrol and Bruce sent me up to the house to get some sleep before bed. He then texted me, telling me to just skip school since we got back so late and I wouldn't get much sleep. I was already in bed when I remembered that I didn't put the Robin suit back correctly. Bruce is such a stickler about stuff like that, so I thought I would just go back down and fix it. When I did, he was just lying there, all…" Another sob and sniffle. "All bruised and bloody. I went to him to see if he was okay but then I noticed he wasn't – he wasn't-" Tim is crying again. "I didn't hear anything, Clark, and he never set an alarm off. I don't know what happened – I don't know what did this."

"Okay Tim. It's going to be okay," Clark says even though he's not really sure if that is true. "I'm almost there. I'm reaching the Manor now." He goes in through the cave and slows his speed as he reaches Tim. As soon as he sees the thirteen-year-old on top of a motionless Bruce, performing CPR, his stomach flips and he feels sick. "Tim." He approaches the two and Tim looks up at his name. The kid's face and eyes are red and puffy, cheeks streaked with tears. "Let me see." Tim moves out of the way and Clark takes over the CPR. He'll be able to do it better than Tim seeing as, even without super strength, he's stronger than Tim. "Come on Bruce. Don't die on me. Not now, not like this." As he's blowing into Bruce's mouth, the man beneath him gasps in a breath, coming back to the living. He doesn't wake up however. Clark sighs a breath of relief.

"Is he… is he okay?" Tim asks, hesitantly.

Clark turns to him and sees the worry in Tim's whole body. "He's alive but not out of the woods yet. I'm going to bring him to the Watchtower." He picks him up and is about to call for the zeta tube when he looks back to Tim. He looks very, very small suddenly; alone in the vast, dark cave, tears still streaming down his red cheeks, and hunched into himself, worry emanating from his body in thick waves. "Go get your mask." At Tim's questioning look, he clarifies. "You're coming with us. Go on." Tim runs off and is soon back with his domino mask securely on his face. "Grab my cape and hold on tight." As soon as Tim does, Clark calls up for the zeta tube and the three of them are beamed up to the Watchtower. Clark hides Bruce's face against his chest as he flies him to the medical bay, Tim following behind him.

Leslie is already there when they enter the room. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Tim just found him like this. We had to give him CPR." Clark lays Bruce down on the bed and watches as Leslie tends to him. She doesn't ask any further questions. Tim stands near him, hand still clutching his cape so tightly, his knuckles are white. Clark puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and Tim leans into it. The top of the boy's head comes to about three quarters of the way up Clark's bicep, making it easy for him to pull Tim into his side and wrap an arm around his shoulders instead.

Once Leslie is finished hooking up Bruce to oxygen and a heart monitor along with bandaging up the bruises, she turns to them. "I have to x-ray him to see the extent of the damage."

Clark immediately uses his own x-raying abilities to save time. "He has four broken ribs, three on his right, one on his left. His shoulder is severely dislocated and it looks like he might have a concussion. His trachea is also badly bruised, probably by the force of being choked." Leslie stares and blinks at him. "Sorry," he says, hanging his head.

She sighs. "Thank you for that information Clark." She then starts to take care of the list that Clark gave her.

When she gets to resetting Bruce's shoulder, the pain manages to wake him, and he yells from the pain of his shoulder bone being snapped back into place. He's very groggy, however, and doesn't answer when Clark says a hesitant, "Bruce?" He falls back into unconsciousness almost right away. "What made him go into cardiac arrest?"

"The injuries he sustained aren't minor Clark."

"I know but… I mean, I just didn't see any of the injuries being life threatening."

"We don't always know how the body is going to handle this type of beating. Any reaction could have happened." Leslie finishes tending to him then. "He's stable now and though brief, him waking up was a good sign. I'll allow J'onn to continue monitoring him now."

"You're leaving?"

"Clark," she looks at him with sympathetic eyes. "I have a job down on Earth, you know that, and you guys just plucked me up in the middle of it. If Bruce's condition worsens, then call me and I'll come right away as long as I'm not tending to another emergency." She reaches up and pats the side of Clark's face to comfort him. She then takes her leave, finding her own way back to the zeta tubes since she's been up on the Watchtower so many times, she knows her way around it.

Clark sighs and removes his arm from Tim. He pulls a chair over to the side of Bruce's bed and sits down in it. A few seconds later, Tim comes and stands next to him. "Clark?" He looks to Tim to indicate that he can continue. He now has his mask off. "Should you call Dick, Jason, and Alfred?"

The League doesn't normally call the boys when Bruce is injured. They just call Alfred. Clark doesn't know if Alfred ever informs them but by the way Tim is looking at Bruce, Clark figures he should just go along with it. "Yeah, okay." It's almost light out in Gotham and Blüdhaven meaning Dick and Jason won't be on patrol anymore so Clark has to call them on a phone. He's always wondered how Bruce managed to get phones to work up in the Watchtower since they are in space but never bothered asking because he knows the explanation will be long and complicated.

He calls Dick first. Clark explains what is going on and then Tim grabs the phone out of his hands. "Dick?"

"Yeah, Timmy?" Clark hears Dick say.

"Will you come up here?"

There's a pause and then Dick is saying, "We don't normally. Technically you're only up there because you were there when Clark got Bruce."

"I know but… I have a bad feeling, Dick. Someone who could do this to Bruce…"

Dick must have heard the worry in Dick's voice because in the end he says, "Okay, I'll come. I'm guessing you're going to ask Jason to come up too?"

"Yeah."

There's a snort. "Good luck with that. If you do happen to convince him, you'll have to have Clark give him clearance to use the zetas and to go up since he's not allowed on the Watchtower."

"Right. Do… do you need it too."

A laugh. "No, no I don't actually. I've been up there before."

"You have?"

"Yep. I'm going to let you go, Timmy. See you when I get there."

"Alright." Tim then dials the number for Jason and that's when Clark realizes that he doesn't actually know Jason's number himself.

Jason sounds groggy with sleep when he answers. When Tim explains what happened and then asks for him to come up to the Watchtower, he snickers. "What? You want me, _me_ , to come to the Watchtower for _Bruce_."

"Please Jason," Tim sounds agitated. Jason had stayed at the Manor for quite a while after coming to see Ko that first time but is now back to wherever he was staying before. In that time period, he and Bruce had managed to form a slightly better relationship than it was prior but Jason and Tim has improved even less. Though, to Clark — and he knows Bruce would disagree — there is a little bit of a noticeable change between them. Bruce would call it tolerance; Clark would call it growing. Clark supposes it doesn't matter much as long as the two can be in the same room together without killing one another, but he does wish to see their relationship improve even more just like he wishes for the same thing between Bruce and Jason.

Jason is laughing on the other end of the phone. "I should record this conversation."

"This isn't funny. Dick has already agreed to come. Jason, Bruce almost _died_ , don't you want to see him." Jason decides to not answer that by staying silent. "Look, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing and you know what Bruce says, trust your gut."

"He also says to have all the facts first. So which is it Timbo?"

Clark has had enough when he sees Tim's jaw tighten in anger. He takes the phone from him. "Jason, just come up. I'll give you clearance. Be ready to beam up." He ends the call and gets up from the chair. "I'll be right back." When he gets to the zeta tubes, Dick is already up in full costume. He tells the person who is in charge about the Red Hood coming up and Dick and Clark wait for him there.

It doesn't take long for Jason to be beamed up. He has his Red Hood helmet under his right arm and domino mask on his face. He whistles, looking around. "This place is bigger than I thought it was."

"Come on Jason." Clark leads them to the med bay.

"I called Alfred. I couldn't convince him to come up as well," Tim says as soon as they are in the room.

"Do you want me to try?" Clark asks.

Tim looks down at the phone in his hand and sighs. "No, it's fine."

"Wait, you'll force me to come here but not him? What makes him different?"

They all look at him and say at the same time, "He's Alfred."

Jason doesn't have a good thing to say to that so instead he walks up to Bruce's bedside, opposite side of Dick. "Who did this?"

"We don't know," Clark says as he sits back down in the chair. "No one saw what happened since he never gave out a distress signal." He sighs, remembering about Ko. "I have to call Wally." He takes the phone again and calls the speedster's phone.

Wally answers way too enthusiastically for such an early time in the morning. Now Clark knows how Bruce feels when Clark does the same thing. "Heya Clark! What's up?"

"Wally, somethings come up. You're going to have to watch Ko for a little longer if that is okay?"

"Okay? You even have to ask that?" Wally laughs joyfully. "Me and the little guy are having a blast. So far he's only flown around and broke my coffee table." Clark groans, placing a hand on his forehead. At least Wally doesn't sound angry. "It certainly was something seeing a three-month old possessing super strength." Another chuckle. "Oh, and don't worry, I didn't encourage it or anything as I assume you don't want him doing that all the time but it was awesome. Oh!" Clark hears shifting and then Ko squealing in the background. "He just woke up about an hour before you called. You want to say hi? Say hi." Clark says a quick hi to Ko and listens to the baby gurgle a laugh. Then hears some more shifting and Wally is talking again. "Like Bruce said, he slept through the whole night. Bruce didn't exactly tell me when he was coming to pick him up and only said I would have to watch him for the night since he had to go out and do his Batman thing and you had monitor duty and no one else could watch him." He takes a breath. His speech is starting to speed up so Clark has to adjust his hearing to match. "But if you're saying I get him longer that's great! I can't wait to do a whole bunch of different activities with him – uh, activities that are safe for a baby, of course. I mean, like playing with him with some of the toys Bruce packed and I can't wait to feed him. I miss feeding him a bottle. And then we can watch some of those programs on TV that they show for babies and we're going to have so much fun." His voice changes as he addresses Ko. "Aren't we, Ko?" Then he's back to his normal voice once he's talking to Clark again, once more speeding up in speech. "Have you noticed how big he's getting. He's growing too fast and-"

"Wally."

"Before you know it he's going to be a kid and then a teenager and then an adult. I'm going to miss being able to pick him up. I hope he still likes me when he gets older. Is it okay if I teach him to call me Uncle Wally?"

"Wally."

"I mean, I've kind of already started calling myself that in front of him so he should pick it up once he starts talking. Will he start talking soon? No I don't think so actually. Will you two inform me when he does? You guys have to let me see him more often. Three months is way too long. He's really grown on me and-"

"Wally!"

"Yes, Big Guy?"

"I've got to go."

"Oh… okay. I'll see you later then when you come to pick him up but take your time. Seriously, if it's going to be another three months before I see him again, I want as much time as possible with him ri-" Clark hangs up the phone, cutting him off. He feels bad about doing so, but he knows Wally could continue to go on and on and he doesn't have time for that.

"Can he watch him?" Dick asks.

"Yeah, he's fine with it." Clark leans back in the chair as he and Bruce's boys wait for the man to wake up.

…

At some point, Clark falls asleep. He jumps awake when a pained, frightened gasp makes its way through Clark's dream state. The heart monitor that is hooked to Bruce is going wild but not because the man is going into cardiac arrest again. Instead, it is going wild because Bruce is awake and looking around the room frantically. Clark gets out of his chair, briefly notices the boys are not in the room, and comes to Bruce's bedside.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Clark grabs a hold of Bruce's hand. He's shaking and his eyes snap to Clark's. "You're at the Watchtower. You're okay."

"No, no." Bruce shakes his head, his voice cracking slightly. Clark has never seen him like this before. "Where's Ko?"

"He's… still with Wally. I just checked in a couple hours ago."

Bruce grabs a hold of Clark's bicep with his free hand, squeezing hard enough to hurt a regular human. "You have to go get him."

"Bruce, I don't even know what happened."

"Just go get him Clark, please. And Wally."

The desperate, fearful look in Bruce's eyes makes Clark respond. "Okay, okay, I'll go get them. It's okay." He lets go of Bruce's hand and leaves the room. He took a zeta tube down to Keystone, changed into some civilian clothes in an alley, and then made his way to Wally's apartment. Just outside the door, he can hear faint music playing.

He knocks and waits and it doesn't take long for Wally to answer. "Hey Clark! Come in, come in! Me and Ko were just dancing." Clark looks to the living room and sees Ko floating there, smiling, and waiting for Wally to come back. Wally goes to the floating baby, gathers him into his arms, and starts dancing to "Wheels on the Bus."

Clark watches, stunned, as the speedster dances and Ko laughs loudly. "Um… Wally."

"Yeah, Big Guy?" he asks on a twirl.

"Um… Bruce wants you and Ko to come to the Watchtower."

"Me?" He lifts Ko up above his head, spins, and the baby squeals loudly before Wally brings him back to his chest. "Why me?"

Clark blinks at the scene, trying to get his thoughts straight. "Uh… remember how I said something came up?" Wally nods as he jumps onto his couch, takes Ko's hand and extends his little arm as far as it will go, and starts to do the tango as soon as the song changes to one. The scene throws Clark out of his thoughts and confuses him. "…Wally? Why do you have a tango right after Wheels on the bus?"

Wally jumps off his couch, Ko squeals again and then laughs, then Wally starts tangoing around the living room. "I have my iPod set on shuffle."

"And… and you listen to tango?"

"I'm taking a class. Got to say Big Blue, Ko is the best partner I've had for it." He winks at Ko who laughs and smiles wide.

"Right…" Clark shakes his head to clear it. "Anyway, Wally, Bruce got really hurt and he won't tell me how until you and Ko are on the Watchtower."

Wally stops dancing immediately, speeds to his music to shut it off and then says as he walks past Clark — baby bag having been repacked at super speed already and slung over the speedster's shoulder — "Why didn't you say so sooner? Let's go."

Clark furrows his brows, shakes his head again, and follows.

…

As soon as Wally and Clark step into the med bay and Bruce looks up, Bruce sags with relief and lets out a breath. He reaches out towards Ko. "There's my baby boy." Wally immediately gives Ko to Bruce and Bruce brings him to his chest to hold him close. "Thank God you're okay and safe." Ko snuggles up against Bruce, resting his head against Bruce's shoulder.

The boys are back in the room and currently Dick is in the chair Clark had occupied earlier. That's fine with Clark, though, as he decides to sit on the side of the bed, facing Bruce. He cups his husband's cheek and strokes him with his thumb. "Bruce, what happened?"

Bruce opens his eyes, having closed them while he pressed his other cheek against Ko's head. He looks up at Clark. "The Justice Lords came."

"What?" Clark says, alarmed.

"Lord Superman is looking for Ko."

"He did this to you?" Bruce nods. "All of them came with him?"

"Lord Batman didn't."

Clark feels his stomach twist. "You don't think…"

"He didn't say when I asked. Just said that he's sleeping." Bruce rubs his eyes then winces in pain. His face is terribly swollen. "I mean, sleeping could mean dead, right? If he didn't want us to know."

Clark gets up and rubs at his own face, walking away from the bed. He feels sick to his stomach. He turns back to the bed. "We should have been there."

"How? He told us to stay here. He told us to destroy the portal. He didn't want our help."

"We should have helped anyways!" Clark yells, feeling frustrated. "Now he could… That's Ko's real father and we just let him die."

"Yeah, well, now his other real father is coming for him."

Clark sighs and is about to sit back on the bed again when a thought occurs to him. "I should have been there for you too."

"Clark."

"No," he snaps. "You sent me to monitor duty, something that I could have easily switched with someone, and because of that you got beat up. And, to make everything that much more perfect, you stuck me with some Superman fan rookie."

"Are you blaming this on me?"

Clark shrugs. "What do you want me to say, huh? I would have been there for you, to protect you, if _you_ hadn't forced me to go to monitor duty. Something, FYI, that I was against in the first place."

"It was important to get back to work and how many times do I need to tell you that I don't need your protection?"

"You died." That shuts Bruce up. "You died Bruce. Tim found you dead in the cave." Clark can feel tears pooling in his eyes. "We had to give you CPR, Tim and I." A tear falls down his cheeks and he sees Bruce's eyes follow it. "So don't you dare tell me that you don't need my protection."

There's silence for a while and that's when Clark realizes the boys and Wally stepped out of the room while they argue. Then Bruce says calmly, "Even if you were there, the whole team of Justice Lords were there too, Clark. You would have just ended up the same as me."

"I don't care!" He sniffles. "I don't care, Bruce, we almost lost you. Tim called me, crying and-and terrified because of how he found you. When I got there, I thought the last thing we would have done is argued. Damn it Bruce, Tim was so scared for you that he _begged_ for Dick and Jason to come up here. He even asked Alfred. If I was there when they attacked you, at least you would have had a better chance than you did without me." Clark wipes his face, sniffles, and turns away again. "Gosh Bruce, you pretend to be invincible but you're not. Your family cares about you. They love you Bruce." Clark turns back to him, hoping his eyes tell the man just how scared he was. "I love you Bruce and… and I can't lose you. We can't lose you."

Bruce takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. "I'm sorry I scared you all but-" he stops when he sees Clark shaking his head. "What do you want me to say Clark?"

"You're never going to get it, are you Bruce?"

"Get what?"

"That you mean more to your family, to me, than some city, than some Justice League, than some random person on the street." Bruce opens his mouth to say something, brows furrowed in confusion, but Clark continues. "You're never going to get it because it's not the same for you is it? Gotham, that stranger, Justice League missions, they all mean more to you than your family… than me."

"Clark, I've already told you that my family is important to me."

"But not important enough to care more than your city." Clark nods, trying to hold back his emotions. "I get it, I understand. That's how it was always going to be, right? I mean, that's what I was thinking back when we were just best friends. Okay fine, we're just friends. Of course, Gotham is going to come first. But then I was still thinking it even when you told me that you love me. I was even fine with it then even though a new thought came; that you'll always mean more to me than I do to you. I was actually fine with that too though it hurt."

"Then what's your problem now?"

Clark shrugs half-heartedly. "I didn't think you caring more about a city than your family would make you so heartless that you wouldn't even think about how it would affect us if you got hurt or killed." Cruel, Clark knows, but he is really not in the mood to sugar coat anything and to try and be nice about how he is feeling right now.

Silence fills the room as Bruce digests what Clark had just said. Clark can tell it hurt the man even though Bruce tries to not show it. "…Clark."

Clark holds up a hand, wipes the tears away once more, and shakes his head. "Just forget it Bruce." Clark can't meet Bruce's eyes. "We have to take care of the Justice Lords right now." Clark takes a deep breath and continues when Bruce doesn't say anything else. "If Lord Superman is looking for Ko, then he'll probably start with our family. That means I need to get to my mother."

Clark is already heading towards the door when Bruce says quietly, "And Alfred."

"I'll send Dick to get him." Then he leaves the room. He finds the boys in the cafeteria, eating with Wally. Once he explains to Dick that he needs to get to Alfred and bring him up to the Watchtower, they both head to the zeta tubes.

"Are you and Batman okay?" Dick asks as they reach the zeta tubes.

"I don't want to talk about it Nightwing." Clark gives him a small smile before beaming down to Smallville, Kansas. The first thing he sees as he enters the house, is furniture all over the place. There's broken glass, pictures fallen off the wall, and wood furniture broken to pieces. "Ma?" Clark calls, feeling his panic rising. "Ma?"

"Clark?"

"Ma!" Clark speeds to the voice and finds his mother on the floor, fairly unscathed besides a cut just above her temple. "Ma are you okay?"

"I'm fine but…" She looks around. "What a mess."

"What happened?"

"These people came to me asking where Clark was. One of them looked just like you but he had the wrong suit on."

"Those were those doppelgangers I told you about, Ma." He hugs her close. "They are very bad people. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I didn't tell them Clark." She wraps her arms around him in return. "I didn't tell them where Clark is."

He lets go of his mother and cups her face. "Thank you, Ma."

She cups his face as well. "I'm surprised he didn't hurt me more."

Thinking back to Bruce, Clark is surprised as well. "He started with Bruce and hurt him pretty bad. He must not have done the same to you because, well, no matter what universe you're still our mother." She smiles and pats his cheek. "I need to bring you up onto the Watchtower, though, so you'll be safe just in case he returns."

"Okay." He wraps his arms around his mother and beams back up to the Watchtower. Clark doesn't want his mother to see just how bad Bruce is, so after listening to see that the boys haven't left the cafeteria, he leads her there. Soon after that, Alfred joins them as well, Dick informing them that he thinks it worked in their advantage that Alfred was in England because Lord Superman hadn't known where he was.

"I'm going to go back to Bruce," Clark announces and they all wave him off.

Once there, he takes the chair again. Bruce doesn't meet his eyes and continues to hold Ko against him. After about five minutes of silence, Bruce finally starts to talk in a soft, quiet voice. "Clark, listen-" He's cut off when an alarm sounds on the Watchtower.

 **A/N: I keep making these chapters super long and don't end up fitting everything into it that I wanted to put in it. *sighs* Oh well, I'll just change the plan** _ **again**_ **.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: Sorry for making you all wait so long. I had to take a little break from this story but I am back now. :)**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clark stands and meets Bruce's eyes. He says sternly to the man, "Stay here. I mean it. Protect our child." He then leaves the room. With his super hearing, Clark can hear screams coming from the hangar so he heads that way. "Wonder Woman?" he says into his com-link.

"I'm a little-" there's a grunt and heavy breathing, "busy here."

"What's going on?"

"Lord Wonder Woman. I have to go." The com-link cuts off and Clark feels his heartrate rise in fear.

This isn't good. If the Lords are here that means they found where Ko is and Bruce is in no condition to protect him properly. He presses his com-link again. "Superman to all Justice League. We need people to protect the medical wings. Flash?"

"Yeah Big Guy?"

"Go to the private section of the med-bay and keep watch of Batman. Keep him safe Flash."

"Right."

Clark isn't really sure how well Wally will be able to defend Bruce but he is a speedster so he's the only one who would be able to keep up with Lord Superman if he gets past Clark. Plus, there's other things that Wally can use his speed for. "Who is at the med-bay to keep it safe?"

"Green Arrow and I are," Dinah says into the com-link.

"That should be enough. The rest of the League needs to help protect the Watchtower. _Do not_ , however, take unnecessary risks." After telling this, Clark takes a detour and finds Bruce's boys, Alfred, and Martha. "Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, I want you to keep Alfred and Martha safe. Go to the med-bay but not the private one that Batman is in. You should be safe there."

"What about helping?" Dick asks.

"No, I need you three to keep Alfred and Martha safe. Please Nightwing. The Justice League can handle this." He turns and leaves then, trusting the three boys to do what they are told.

When he is out of sight of all of them, he stops and listens. Closing his eyes, Clark concentrates on all the noise around him until he narrows it down to one person only. Snapping his eyes opens, Clark flies in that direction. When he arrives, he has to catch Firestorm in midair. He sets Firestorm down, asks if he is okay, and then sends him away when the man says he is fine. Firestorm looks at him skeptically but Clark reassures him. With a nod, Firestorm leaves.

Clark turns to face Lord Superman who is glowering at him. "You," Lord Superman says in a sigh, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. "Listen, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Too bad. You hurt my husband and are trying to steal my child so you're going to have to deal with me." Lord Superman rolls his eyes and huffs. It agitates Clark to know end. Does Lord Superman think he can take him on? They're equals.

"Why do you people keep referring to _my_ child as yours?"

"You gave up the right to raise him the moment you hurt your Bruce, the moment you started murdering people."

"This argument is old and tired. Let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Bring it."

Lord Superman charges and Clark dodges right, bringing his fist down onto Lord Superman's back. Lord Superman crashes into the floor, causing it to crack. Clark is going to have to be careful. This floor is above another one and he doesn't want Lord Superman to go through it.

Clark lifts Lord Superman up and punches him, the man going flying and landing hard on the floor again. Lord Superman gets up carefully, wiping at his mouth. "Very good."

Clark flies to him with a punch but Lord Superman catches said punch and swings him around only to let him go so he is flung across the room. Clark lands hard and doesn't have enough time to recover before Lord Superman is on top of him and punching him in the face and stomach. Lord Superman lifts him up by the throat, holding him against the wall. "All I want is my son. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"You can't have him." Clark's eyes start to burn and he uses his heat vision to knock Lord Superman back. Lord Superman drops him and backs up, hands going to his eyes where Clark burned him. Clark punches him and Lord Superman stumbles back, still rubbing at his eyes.

When Lord Superman lowers his hands and looks to Clark, he blinks to clear his vision then stands up straight. "Why? He's my child!"

Lord Superman goes after Clark again and they grapple with each other, hitting and kicking whenever they can. "He's not yours."

Lord Superman also uses his heat vision on Clark that burns and Clark has to roll away when Lord Superman's fist comes down to punch him in the face. Both Lord Superman and Clark are panting at this point, both trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly, the wall beside them smashes through and J'onn and Lord Martian Manhunter come crashing through. Clark can see blood on J'onn but he can't tell whose it is.

"J'onn." Clark tries to go and help but a tug on his cape stops him. He's pulled back and punched in the throat that knocks the wind right out of him.

"Do you really think I won't get him back?" Clark looks up into Lord Superman's blazing red eyes just as he is about to bring down another fist. Clark braces himself for the impact but it never comes.

Looking back up, he sees Captain Atom attacking Lord Superman. Clark uses this opportunity to catch his breath and stagger back to his feet. Clark looks over at J'onn who is being pinned down by Lord Martian Manhunter. He flies over to them and pries the Martian off of J'onn. He punches the Martian and he goes back as Clark quickly helps J'onn back up. "Are you alright?"

J'onn gives a grunt. "I will be fine. You need to help him."

Clark looks over in the direction that J'onn indicated. There, Lord Superman has a hand around Captain Atom's neck, squeezing hard, and up in the air. Captain Atom has both his hands clutching at Lord Superman's wrist, trying to pry him off to no avail. Lord Superman's eyes begins to glow red, a sign of him about to use his heat vision. "No!"

Clark flies over and barrels into Lord Superman, causing the Kryptonian to drop Captain Atom. Clark keeps flying with Lord Superman in his arms, crashing through wall after wall. He has to be careful he doesn't breech the outside wall and cause a vacuum out into space. Lord Superman grabs a hold of him and flips them in midair, crashing them through the floor and to the room below them. The room below them is the power room so they both end up crashing into the power supply. The whole Watchtower makes a humming noise as the power goes out and red warning lights come on throughout the Watchtower from the backup generator. It will take a few minutes before the other backup generators kick in to restore full power to the Watchtower so for now, Clark and Lord Superman will have to fight in the semi-dark.

Clark groans as he sits up, feeling pain shoot through his body. He can feel blood on his face where Lord Superman has punched him and his ribs hurt. He doesn't think there are any broken but just bruised. It will suck if he does have any broken ones though since they will have to hurry to reset it before his body heals with it in that position.

Clark drags himself up onto his feet and looks around the room. Lord Superman is nowhere in sight. Clark's heartrate spikes and he looks around with his x-ray vision but he's still not anywhere near Clark. "Bruce!"

He flies out of the room and starts heading towards the room Bruce is in. He doesn't make it that far, however, when suddenly he's dragged back down to the ground with a bang. "Going somewhere Superman?"

Clark rolls over to see Lord Wonder Woman standing next to Lord Superman, both with a smirk on their faces. "Keep him busy," Lord Superman says and starts to leave.

"No!"

"Oh this will be fun," Lord Wonder Woman says as she drags Clark to her and punches him. He somehow gets untangled and he rolls away, standing when he is far enough from Lord Wonder Woman.

He presses his com-link. "Superman to Justice League, stop Lord Superman. He's headed towards the private med-bay. Be careful. No unnecessary risks." He then brings his attention back to Lord Wonder Woman who kindly let him talk to the League. She's smiling at him. "Why are you doing this? Diana," she shifts at her name being said by him. "Diana listen to me. You don't need to do this. You're better than this."

She starts to laugh then and when she calms, she says, "I'm an Amazonian Warrior." With that, she charges at him, hand raised in a fist. Clark fights back, exchanging blows with the Princess. She's almost as strong as he is and one of the few that could actually stand a chance with him and maybe even win.

"He doesn't deserve his son," Clark tries, thinking maybe he can reason with her.

"Why? He is his father. A father deserves to raise their child."

"No! Not when that man murders." Clark punches her but she blocks it and punches him instead.

"We have all killed, Kal. Including our Bruce. You didn't deny him the chance to raise his son."

"Because he changed!" Clark shakily gets to his hands and knees, spitting out blood. "He stopped killing."

"In our world," she says as she approaches. "Killing is the only way to set an example."

She's about to strike again when Diana, his Diana, knocks into her, crashing to the ground to wrestle with her. "Go, Kal!"

Clark doesn't need to be told twice. There is no way anyone other than him, Diana, and Bruce will be able to stop Lord Superman and Batman is in no way capable of stopping him right now. As he follows the trail of injured League members, he says into the com-link one more time, "We need medical assistance in the West Wing of the Watchtower, second floor." He then continues to follow at the fastest speed he deems safe. It doesn't take him long to find Lord Superman, choking one of the new recruits. "Let her go!"

Lord Superman drops her and turns to face him. "I should have known you would manage to get away from Wonder Woman. Was it your Wonder Woman who came to your aid?" Clark doesn't answer him and instead just attacks. He tries to use some of the moves Bruce has taught him but Lord Superman also knows these moves and so can block them pretty easily. They break away from each other, Clark panting hard and Lord Superman looking like he hasn't just been fighting another Superman. "It looks like you are getting worn out. Been fighting too many power houses."

"Shut up and fight."

Lord Superman smiles at him, wide and wicked, charging. Clark tries to dodge but he is too slow and so Lord Superman lands a hard hit to his abdomen, knocking him to the ground and causing him to gasp for air. "I must say," Lord Superman starts. "You have proven to be a huge disappointment. Even Batman gave a better fight than this and he's human." Clark knows he's just taunting him and that he shouldn't fall for it, but he can't help it.

"You almost killed him. Just like you killed your Batman."

Lord Superman growls and grabs a hold Clark's neck, pushing up at his jaw in order to force Clark to look at him. "I didn't kill him! He is fine. Once I get our child back, he will wake up and we will raise him together."

"Why… why does he need," Clark coughs, trying to get air into his lungs. "Need to wake up?"

"Because he's sleeping," Lord Superman says as if it's obvious.

"Why is he… is he sleeping?"

Lord Superman stares at him for a few seconds, looking into Clark's eyes. It scares Clark how familiar those eyes are that he is forced to look into. Eyes that he sees every day in the mirror when he wakes up just… meaner and angrier. It chills Clark to the bone.

Lord Superman finally drags a breath in. "I think it's time for _you_ to sleep as well."

Lord Superman's hand tightens just before Clark is dropped. Then there is a black boot connecting with his head, flinging him into darkness.

 **A/N: Hope you liked. :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: An early update. :)**

Bruce got up out of the bed at the same time Wally had rushed in. Now he's pacing back and forth anxiously, holding Ko in his arms tightly. He's nervous. The League might have more members than the Lords but that doesn't help when the Lords are made up of the most powerful members of the team. They barely managed to defeat them the first time around. Now… now he's not sure.

It was always determined that the Lords' powers would return but the government at the time of handing the Lords over promised the League that they would begin working on specifically designed cells to hold them for when that happened. Bruce doesn't know if they had lied to them — Bruce wasn't there himself but Clark relayed the information to him and Clark wouldn't lie about such an important thing — or if they just didn't have enough time. Though that doesn't really explain why they didn't just throw Lord Superman in a red sun radiated cell. As for the rest of the Lords, well, Bruce can think of a few other ways to keep them contained even with powers.

"Bruce." Bruce looks over to Wally who was peeking out the door and is now approaching him. Wally begins to push him in the direction he wants him to go and Bruce has to refrain from growling and stopping him. He allows Wally to push him into a vacant closet. He looks worried as he brings his index finger up to his mouth in a shh motion. "Stay here." He then closes the door and Bruce is thrust into pitch blackness.

He tries to keep his heart beating normally but it's hard to do when one is trying to keep their son safe. He hears the medical bay door open and footsteps walk in. There's a pause before Bruce hears a familiar voice that isn't familiar at the same time. Bruce's heart is uncontrollable now because the man who is trying to take his son away from him is in the room which means Clark was unsuccessful in stopping him.

"I know Bruce is in here, Wally. I can hear him." Bruce places a hand over Ko's mouth just in time to keep the baby from squealing at hearing Lord Superman's voice.

There's the sound of footfalls and then the speed of Wally running. "I won't let you get to him."

"Out of my way Wally. I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll have to kill me before I let you anywhere near them," Wally says.

He hears Lord Superman sigh and then a bang that is accompanied by Wally grunting in pain. "You really shouldn't make that kind of proposition with me Wally. You're fast but not strong without getting higher in speed. You can't stop me." Bruce hears Wally struggling to breathe and guesses that Lord Superman must be choking him. "Come out Bruce or else I'll kill him."

"No… don't Bru…" Wally gasps as best he can. "Don't… worry about… me."

"I will crush his windpipe, Bruce." Bruce is shaking in anger, fear, he doesn't quite know. He squeezes his eyes shut and stays put. "You know I will, don't you?" Wally groans in pains. "Do you really want this Flash to die as well, Bruce? Just like ours? Look how it turned out in our universe." Bruce swallows the lump in his throat, trying to stay calm. "I'll give you to the count of five. At five I'll kill Wally and then go over there and take my son back. It's up to you whether I get him back with Wally living or dying."

Bruce drags in a shaky breath and say against Ko's head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lord Superman clears his throat. "Now, one… two… three… four…"

"Stop!" Bruce barges out of the closet and confronts Lord Superman. "Stop."

Lord Superman is holding Wally by the neck, up against the wall, and on the other side of the hospital bed. He drops Wally with a smirk, Wally collapsing to the floor, and turns to face Bruce. His smile drops immediately when he sees Ko. "He's… he's so big." Lord Superman takes a step towards him and Bruce takes a step back. Lord Superman seems to flinch when he sees Bruce do this and stops walking. "How old is he?"

Ko turns his head to look at Lord Superman and stares at him. Ko blinks at him a few times as if trying to understand who he is before a wide smile forms on his face and he starts to squeal in delight. Lord Superman watches this and a slow, loving smile appears on his own face. "You can't have him," Bruce says.

Lord Superman ignores him and asks again without looking away from Ko, "How old is he?"

Bruce swallows thickly. "Three and half months."

"Ah," Lord Superman begins. "He can tell I'm his father."

"Of course he thinks you're his father. You look just like our Clark."

Ko starts to clap in delight, still looking at Lord Superman. Lord Superman's smile widens. "No, that isn't what I mean." He finally looks at Bruce, his smile transforming from loving to satisfied and smug. "Families have certain pack bonds." Bruce's heart sinks, already guessing what is about to be said. "I might not fit any of the castes but I can still form family bonds. My son is sensing that and knows I am his real father. A parent child pack bond."

"You're lying."

"Really? You think so?"

"You're trying to make me doubt myself and my son."

Lord Superman sighs in annoyance. "Believe what you want Bruce. You don't live in my world where these things are true so, of course, you wouldn't believe me. But I am telling the truth, isn't that right little one?" Ko laughs and claps his hands, kicking his feet in delight. "What's his name?"

There's no way in hell Bruce is going to tell this bastard Ko's Kryptonian name but using his real name might work to his advantage, "bond" or no "bond". "Clark. Your Bruce named him Clark."

Lord Superman's eyes snap to Bruce's again. "He… he named him after me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he would." Bruce gives Lord Superman a mocking smirk. "Personally, I like to think he's named after our Clark."

Lord Superman rolls his eyes. "Right…"

"Your Bruce still loved you despite everything you did. He loved you so much that he even named his son after you. He wanted Clark to live here, with me and my Clark. He can have two parents who love him." Lord Superman opens his mouth to talk but Bruce holds up a hand. "I'm not saying you don't love him. I'm sure you do," he lies hastily. "But don't you want him to live in a world where he can have two parents? In a world that doesn't…" Bruce swallows nervously. "That doesn't have a group of so called superheroes that kill?"

"Our world is safer because we kill," Lord Superman says. "A lot safer than _your_ world. And he will have two parents to raise him. Bruce will wake up when I get back with Clark and then he and I will raise Clark together." His eyes travel back to Ko. "We'll start our family the way it was supposed to be." Lord Superman looks Bruce in the eyes angrily. "Before _you_ and your stupid Justice League came and ruined everything."

"I'm not going to let you take him."

"You don't have a choice." Lord Superman spreads his arms and Bruce holds onto Ko tighter. "Clark," Ko gurgles at Lord Superman saying his name. "Come to me."

At the same time Bruce tries to hold Ko even tighter, Ko uses his super strength to get out of his arms and fly to Lord Superman. Bruce watches in dismay as Lord Superman scoops him up and Ko rests his head on Lord Superman's chest, hand in his mouth. "Don't take him." Bruce hates how his voice sounds so desperate, so pleading. "Please."

"It's too late Bruce. He's my son." Lord Superman turns and floats out of the room, Ko in his arms. Ko never looks back at Bruce and Bruce feels his heart being ripped out of his chest.

Hearing a pained whine snaps him out of his shocked trance and he rushes up to Wally who is still on the floor. "Wally?" He crouches next to him. "Wally, are you okay?"

Wally groans, looking groggy. "M'fine B-man."

Bruce pats him on the shoulder and then gets up. He goes over to the intercom that is in the room quickly, and says into it, "Batman to all Justice League, do not go after Lord Superman. I repeat _do not_ go after Lord Superman. _Let him go._ " He then says, sounding more defeated than he wishes to be, "Let them all go." Bruce turns off the intercom and hangs his head. He doesn't want to just let them go, especially Lord Superman with Ko, but he doesn't want any more Leaguers to get hurt. Too many have already.

"Did he get him?" Bruce turns to Wally who is pulling himself up. "Did he get Ko?"

Bruce feels like his heart is in his throat. "Yeah, Wally, he did."

Wally sinks to the bed that Bruce was previously on, shoulders slumping heavily. "I'm sorry Bruce."

Bruce goes up to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Wally."

Suddenly the door to the medical bay opens and in walks Vigilante and Shining Knight, dragging a limp, unconscious, bloody Superman. "Sorry to just barge in here but we figured Superman should go to the private med-bay," Vigilante says.

Bruce gasps at seeing Clark like that. "Put him on the solar bed, now!" They drag him over there, put him on it, and allow Bruce to turn it on. They then leave when Bruce gives them a glare.

"Oh man," Wally sighs, looking at Clark. "This is bad."

"Clark will be fine and we'll get Ko back Wally," Bruce reassures. He grabs a hold of Clark's hand and squeezes it, saying more quietly so only he can hear, "We will."

…

Two hours. Clark has been out for two hours now. His wounds have all healed and so Bruce has turned off the sun lamps so he can crawl into the bed with Clark. He holds him close, head on Clark's chest so he can hear the beating of his heart. J'onn has stopped by a few times to check up on both Bruce's injuries and Clark but eventually Bruce sent him away to have J'onn rest. John, Shayera, Diana, and J'onn are also pretty beat up, their own fight having taken much out of them. They were patched up and then sent to their room on the Watchtower by Bruce to have them get some sleep. Wally is helping out in the regular med-bay that is made for non-original members. Bruce had also sent Alfred and the boys home, Dick telling him that he'll bring Martha home as well.

"I'm sorry Clark," Bruce whispers against his chest. They had to take Clark's clothes off because of the blood. Now they both are currently in hospital gowns. "I'm sorry I failed to protect Ko, I'm sorry I worried the boys, I'm sorry I worried you, and I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I don't care." He squeezes Clark closer to him. The bed isn't big and so Bruce is basically lying on top of Clark. "I do care Clark. I care more than you know. It scares me with how much I care, how much _more_ I care about you and the boys and Alfred than I do of the League and Gotham, _the world_. It was never supposed to be like that, Clark. I was never supposed to care about anything more than Gotham and the world. But…" He rubs his hand along Clark's bicep, down his arms to his hand where he holds onto it. "But then Dick came along and showed me how important family is and then Jason and Tim… then you. You, who came into my life not too soon after Dick did and swooped my heart up into your hands and held it gently in your arms." Bruce smiles into Clark's chest, remembering the day the two of them first met. Dick was smitten off the bat and Bruce, loath to admit it, was too. "Then Ko… God, Clark, Ko is just… he's _our_ son, _our_ baby boy who has made us a family. I love him so much Clark." Bruce sits up and looks at Clark's sleeping face. "I love you so much." He then kisses Clark's forehead, whispering against it, "Come on, Sweetheart, wake up for me. Please."

There's slight movement beneath him and then Clark's soft voice can be heard. "Did you just call me Sweetheart?"

Bruce lifts his head and looks down at Clark. When he sees him awake with his own two eyes, he lets himself smile in relief. "That was the one and only time I ever will."

Clark chuckles lowly, obviously still in a little pain. "I liked it."

Bruce brushes Clark's bangs to the side. "How much of what I just said did you hear?"

"There was more?" Clark looks genuinely confused. "I only heard you calling me sweetheart and wanting me to wake up. Great timing by the way." Bruce doesn't know whether to feel relieved that Clark didn't just hear him being all mushy or if he should be disappointed. Clark is running fingers through Bruce's hair and looking sad. "He took him didn't he?"

Bruce nods. "Sorry." Bruce feels his eyes start to burn and Clark cups his face with both hands. He pulls Bruce down and Bruce buries his face in Clark's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Clark goes back to running his hands through Bruce's hair. "It's okay Bruce. It's not your fault. We'll get him back, I promise."

Bruce sniffles. "I don't know if Ko is going to want to come back."

He can sense the confusion Clark is feeling. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Superman said that in their universe there's this thing called pack bonds. Apparently he and Ko have a parent child bond and Ko could sense that."

"And you believe him?"

"You didn't see how Ko reacted to him, Clark."

"It could have been because he looks like me."

"I thought that too but… I don't know Clark, it just seemed… different."

Clark is now rubbing his back comfortingly. "Even so, even if they have this so called pack bond, I will not let him take our son from us."

Bruce sits up so he can look Clark in the eyes, nodding. "I won't either. We have to get him back Clark."

"We will." Clark pulls him down for a soft kiss.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty – Justice Lords Universe**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this chapter. I just haven't been in the right mindset lately to sit down and write. If you follow me on Tumblr then you might know that my depression has kind of been difficult these past few weeks and it's just sucked all the motivation out of me. I'm trying to get back into the swings of things though, so here is a long overdue chapter.**

Kal paces as he watches J'onn look over Clark. When Kal walked through the portal with Clark in his arms, the baby had looked around curiously, no doubt feeling the strange sensation that the portal gives to whoever goes through it. They had arrived on the Watchtower and to Kal's confusion, the Justice League had let them go. He expected a harder and longer fight than what they gave him. Not that he is complaining. Kal is glad that it was so easy to take his son back. It's just not what the Justice Lords had planned for.

Once they got through the portal and onto the Watchtower, Kal had taken Clark straight to the med-bay, telling J'onn to follow. He then handed Clark over and had the Martian look over the baby to make sure no one in that other universe contaminated or hurt his son. It's been about twenty minutes since J'onn started testing and Kal can see Clark is starting to get restless.

"Is he okay?" he asks the Martian.

J'onn turns to him and with his back towards Clark, Clark takes this opportunity to fly into Kal's arms. Kal holds him close to his chest, leaning his cheek against the top of his son's head. He feels a warmth building in his chest and he's glad he has his son back. "Everything seems to be perfectly fine."

"And the bond?"

"You have not yet spent enough time with him to form a familial bond." Kal feels angry at that. Bruce and the Justice League stole the opportunity from him to form a parent child bond with his son. "However, it is not too late to form one as Clark is still very young. Given enough time, the bond he has created with the other Batman and Superman should break and break easily as the bond cannot be formed in return due to them not having caste systems. Then, your own parent child bond should form, replacing the old bonds."

Kal feels relieved at that and kisses Clark on the head. Then he asks, "How long do you think we have until the Justice League comes for him?"

"They let us go."

"For now."

"If they do pursue, given how badly their Batman and Superman are, I would say a few weeks. Though their Superman will only need a few hours to heal, their Batman will need much longer. Same with the rest of the Justice League besides The Flash."

Kal nods in understanding. "Then we should prepare. I'm not going to let them take my son from me again, J'onn. I can't lose him again."

"What about Bruce?"

Kal turns around and looks at his sleeping partner. He still has the tube down his throat and the machine that helps his heart to pump. "He hasn't woken yet. I thought when I brought Clark here he would awake. Why hasn't he J'onn?"

J'onn noticeably hesitates but then says, "I'm afraid that the damage might be too extensive."

Kal shakes his head in denial. "No. No, I didn't hurt him that bad. He should have woken up by now. What is going on J'onn?"

"Kal, there was a lot of blood loss."

"Not enough to cause this!" he yells and Clark makes a small noise in his arms. Kal startles and bends his head to his son. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Papa didn't mean to yell." Clark squirms but only to bury himself further in Kal's arms. Kal raises his head to J'onn again. "Tell me what happened. I'm not stupid J'onn. I know exactly what I did to him and it shouldn't have caused this." J'onn stays silent. "What are you guys hiding from me? Bruce being hooked up to this machine. I thought it was weird but I went along with it, thinking that maybe I miscalculated. But then I started thinking that even if I _did_ miscalculate, he still would have woken by now."

"Kal, you must understand-"

"J'onn," he says in a deadly calm voice, making sure J'onn knows that he means business. "You're either going to tell me what is going on right now, or I am going to put Clark somewhere and then I'll come back and _make_ you tell me."

J'onn is silent for several seconds but then he speaks, calmly and emotionless, careful to not anger Kal. "We all thought it was for the best."

"Thought what was for the best?"

"For Bruce to die."

Kal is shocked into silence. He had doubted himself. Thought he had hurt his beloved so severely that he would never wake up and would die. He thought _he_ did this but he… he didn't. He didn't miscalculate when he stabbed Bruce to subdue him. He would _never_ kill Bruce. He loves him.

Kal swallows, feeling the bile rise up his throat. "Then why keep him alive?"

"Because when he started to die, you ordered us to."

Kal is shaking, not being able to look J'onn in the eyes as he feels his own eyes flood with tears. Clark is looking up at him in concern, looking from Kal to J'onn. "Why?"

"Because Bruce had betrayed us and because you were not focused on the mission at hand. We needed you to help save the Earth, put the people in their places once again. When we came back after getting our powers taken away, the people fought against us, disobeyed. We need _you_ to put an end to that. Instead you were too focused on finding Bruce and your child. Unfortunately, putting Bruce in this state didn't change matters and instead made you more driven."

"You betrayed me." Kal takes a shaky breath in. "You all betrayed me."

"No Kal-El. We tried to help you. But I see now that you are lost."

Before Kal can say anything in return, Clark looks at J'onn and activates his heat vision. The baby starts to cry immediately, but Kal can only watch in amazement as J'onn is thrown backwards from the heat vision, his skin scorching. J'onn yells in anguish until the heat vision finally dies down. He passes out and Kal smiles, bringing Clark into a hug to calm the baby. "Good boy. That's a good boy." He holds Clark out in front of him, the baby stopping his crying and looking at Kal with wide, curious eyes. He smiles at his son and his son smiles back. "How about we take care of the rest?" Clark laughs right along with him.

...

Kal is sitting on the floor, flames and blood surrounding him. Clark is sitting in front of him, clapping and smiling with glee. Kal smiles back.

He killed them. Kal killed them all. It wasn't easy, especially Diana but he managed. He didn't have Clark watch him. His son shouldn't have to see that. Instead he left the baby with Bruce. By the time he snapped Diana's neck, the last member of the Lords to fall, Clark had flown to where Kal collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and bloody. Clark started to babble at him with gurgles and small noises, smiling and clapping the whole time. He did this until Kal smiled and started laughing, and continued until Kal picked him up into a hug. Kal pulls him close against his chest, burying his face in the top of Clark's head.

"I think I over exerted myself little one." He sighs, standing up on weak legs. "Wonder Woman is one strong woman. But they betrayed us and I will not tolerate betrayal of any kind." Clark squeals. "Well, except for Bruce, of course, but I love him so he gets a pass."

Kal breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. "Come on, let's go get your daddy. We wouldn't want him to be in here when the life support on the Watchtower fails due to the fire."

He flies to the med-bay quickly, where he had left J'onn's body. After Clark had attacked him, Kal had broken his neck as well, and then set his body on fire just to make sure the death was permanent. Now his body is just a crispy set of Martian flesh. Kal places Clark on top of Bruce in order to work. "Look at him Clark. They put him like this. How could they do this to me? To us? I trusted them." Clark gurgles in response.

Kal goes to shut off the life support but then hesitates. He doesn't know if he'll be able to get Bruce to the Fortress in time to save him. He looks at Bruce's face; how peaceful it looks despite the tube down his throat. He can't lose him either. He has to try.

He shuts each machine down and quickly unhooks him and takes the tube out of his throat. He picks him up bridle style, Clark flying off him. "Clark, follow me."

Clark squeals but does as he is told which surprises Kal. He didn't expect the baby to be able to understand him. It must be his Kryptonian genes that are speeding up his learning. After all, he is a three-month old baby that can already sit up on his own when normally babies can't do that until their between the ages of four and seven months. He wonders when Clark will be able to crawl and walk, however, especially if the baby is flying everywhere then how will he learn. That will be something Kal will have to worry about later. He carries Bruce to one of the teleporters that are still working despite the destruction to the Watchtower, waits for Clark to get in beside him, and then teleports down to the Fortress.

He takes no time in hooking Bruce up to the advance machinery that he has in the Fortress. This is what he should have done in the first place. Of course, Bruce would never had needed to be hooked up to anything if it weren't for the other Lords betraying him. Clark floats around him as he does this, making little baby sounds every once in a while. When Clark yawns, however, Kal pulls him down from the ceiling and brings him to his crib that he had set up in the Fortress when Bruce had gotten pregnant.

Kal watches his son fall asleep and when the baby is fully out, he rubs a finger gently over Clark's cheek. He had thought his life would be so much different. Now he has a husband who betrayed him and tried to keep his son away from him, the Lords who have also betrayed him, the Justice League coming after him, and Bruce dying.

Bruce dying. No! He can't be. He won't allow it!

Turning back around, he walks back out to where he left Bruce. "Status report on Bruce," he demands of the Fortress.

"Vitals are low. Brain activity almost non-existent."

"Likelihood of-" he chokes on the word and has to swallow before continuing. "Likelihood of survival?"

"Slim."

Kal pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut to stave off the tears he can feel there. "No. Run the scan again."

"No change."

"Do it again!"

"No change."

"Do it-" he's cut off by a sound and when he turns around, he sees Clark floating there. "Clark." He goes up to the baby, cradling him in his arms. "It's going to be okay. Your daddy is going to be okay." He kisses Clark's head. "Try to heal him," he says to the Fortress. "Do everything you can. Save him. Please save him."

"The likelihood of saving-"

"I don't care! Just do it!" He then walks out, bringing Clark back to the room with the crib. Kal sits down in a chair, holding Clark against his chest tightly. "How did this get so messed up, Clark? I didn't want any of this. I just wanted you and Bruce back. I just wanted us to be a family again so we could quit the team and go live somewhere happily. And now I've lost the Lords, I might lose Bruce… Clark, I can't lose you. I can't lose you too. Please… please don't let me lose you too. You're all I have left."

He doesn't bother wiping the tears off his cheeks as he holds his son as close as possible to him, never wanting to let go.

 **A/N: Well, this is not what I had planned. I didn't plan on the Lords betraying Kal but that is where my mind took me. *Shrugs*.**

 **I hope you all didn't mind the fade to black when it came to Kal taking on the Justice Lords. I didn't really feel up to writing him fighting all them. :/**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading. :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I have no valid excuse as to why this chapter is so late besides college starting back up. I'm just so busy all of a sudden. *Sighs***

 **Completelybatty, I see you have found me on here. Hello! Thank you for your review on the previous chapter!**

Bruce opens his eyes slowly, waking up from a restless night's sleep. It's been two weeks since Ko was taken from them. For half a week Bruce was made to heal and recuperate on both J'onn and Clark's order. Neither would budge no matter how much Bruce insisted that he was fine. Finally, on the fourth day of healing, they let him go back home and start working on building another portal. That took him a week and half to finish, putting the last piece on sometime late last night. Today, they'll travel to the Lord's universe and get their son back.

Bruce lies there with Clark's arms around him. There's no movement or sound coming from Clark, not even the movement or sound of breathing. The first time Bruce woke up before Clark did and realized he was not breathing, he had panicked. He had turned around frantically and shook Clark while calling his name until he woke up with a start. Bruce remembers pulling him into a tight hug and never wanting to let go. Clark had held him just as tight, rubbing his back to try and sooth Bruce and stop Bruce's shaking. Clark's chest was moving then, small breaths coming out of his mouth and ruffling Bruce's hair.

That was the first time Bruce realized that Clark mimics breathing. He knew Clark didn't need to breathe but he had never noticed Clark pretending to breathe, most likely a habit he has for when he needs to pretend to be a normal human being. It didn't even cross Bruce's mind that Clark could be pretending to breathe even when they were having sex and Clark was panting in his ear. Apparently, however, all that mimicry goes out the window when Clark falls asleep. Now Bruce is used to waking up to Clark not breathing and instead decides to focus on Clark's heartbeat against his back. He never did end up telling Clark what had freaked him out so much.

That's what he does now, feeling the thump thump thump against his back. It's soothing and he likes to feel it, the only sign of Clark actually being alive. He waits for Clark to wake and knows exactly when it happens when Clark's chest starts to move. Then the Kryptonian lets out a small groan, removing his hand from Bruce's waist to rub at his eyes. Clark sighs and it tousles Bruce's hair. He then puts his arm back around Bruce, his hand falling onto his chest. Clark pulls him tighter to him.

"Good morning," he whispers into Bruce's ear, giving it a small peck.

"Morning." Bruce grabs a hold of Clark's hand that is on his chest and squeezes it. He can hear Clark breathing now and it's a surreal feeling knowing that it is fake.

"Today's the day. How you feeling?"

"You want the truth?"

"I always want the truth."

"Nervous," Bruce answers.

Clark sits up and turns Bruce onto his back in order to peer at him. "It's going to be okay. Everything will work out." He leans down and kisses Bruce, lingering there briefly to savor it. When Clark backs away, he sighs again.

"Did you know you don't breathe when you're asleep?" Bruce asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"You don't breathe. I mean, I know you don't need to but you pretend too. When you're fast asleep, you don't. You're completely still with no sounds at all. It's… unnerving… scary even. At first at least."

Clark's eyebrows are furrowed. "No one ever told me that. Interesting."

"It scared me the first time." This time Clark's face morphs into a mix of sympathy and concern. "I woke up and thought you had died."

Something clicks in Clark's brain. "Hence why you tried to wake me up so frantically that day. I thought you had a nightmare." Bruce shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Bruce chuckles and kisses Clark. "Not your fault. Besides, I'm used to it now." He then reaches underneath the covers and moves his hand down to where he knows he'll feel Clark hard in his pajama bottoms. He squeezes slightly. "Do you want to? I mean we haven't since Ko got taken so…"

"I haven't really been in the mood. Not with Ko being in another universe with his psycho dad."

Bruce nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know, me neither but I thought… I don't know, Clark. It's been two weeks since Lord Superman took Ko and… I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I thought maybe a distraction, doing something normal, would help me feel a little better I guess."

"Do you want to then?" Bruce shrugs. "I will if you want to, Bruce. I just can't guarantee that I will be into it fully."

Bruce shrugs again. "I don't know," he says quietly. He covers his eyes with the crook of his elbow, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey," Clark pulls him close, kissing his forehead. "It's okay. We're going to get him back today. I know it." He kisses his cheek next. "Maybe you're right, maybe a distraction will do us both some good."

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't want to anymore."

"Okay, that's fine."

Bruce peeks out from his elbow. "Did you really want to?"

Clark looks at him sheepishly. "No, not really."

Bruce frowns. "Don't pretend to want to just because you think I do."

"Sorry."

Bruce turns onto his side and wraps his arms around Clark, pulling him closer and burying Bruce's head beneath Clark's chin. "Just hold me until Alfred comes to wake us."

"Okay." Clark wraps his own arms around Bruce, holding him tightly. Bruce finds comfort in being Clark's strong, warm arms and finds himself starting to fall asleep again. Clark falls back to sleep as well, Bruce being able to tell because his chest stops moving. When that happens, Bruce allows Clark's heartbeat to lull him back to sleep.

The next time he opens his eyes, Clark is still holding him except he's awake and Alfred is opening the curtains to let the sunlight in. "I do believe it's time to get up Sirs. You'll be needing to meet the League down in the cave within the hour."

Both Bruce and Clark unwrap themselves from each other and get up out of the bed, going to the bathroom. They both take a shower together, then brush their teeth together, and then finally go down to the kitchen to eat a late breakfast together. Sitting there, talking to Clark and eating his toast, makes Bruce realize how domestic they've become. They really are like real husbands which Bruce supposes is true since they are together and married. He just never thought domesticity would come so quickly. Looking at Clark now, Bruce is glad it's Clark he gets to be this way with.

After breakfast, the two go down to the cave in order to wait the League's arrival. They find Tim down there instead. "Tim, what are you doing?"

Tim turns in the chair, having sat in front of the computer. "I want to help."

"You can't," Bruce says.

"Why not?" Tim gets out of the seat and approaches them. "You can bring me with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous and besides, it's League business."

"Dick got to do League business before."

"That's different."

"How?"

Bruce sighs and turns to Clark for support. Clark only gives him a shrug. Sighing again, he turns back to Tim. "Because I wasn't around to do it myself."

"Okay fine, be vague about it." Tim crosses his arms in frustration. "Even if I can't help because it's League business, Ko is still my baby brother."

"Tim-"

"He's right Bruce." Bruce looks over to where the voice came from and sees Dick and Jason coming. "Ko is family, our little brother, and we want to help," Dick continues.

"You can't. This is the Justice Lords we're talking about," Bruce tries to reason. "They're an evil version of the Justice League. They are too power for you."

"We've taken on some pretty powerful people before," Jason says, going to stand next to Tim.

Dick goes and stands on the other side of Tim. "Plus, we're like you Bruce. If they're too powerful for us, they're too powerful for you. How are you supposed to take them on if you have no confidence in us?"

"He has a point," Clark says which earns him a glare from Bruce.

"You aren't coming. That's final."

"How are you going to stop us?" Jason asks.

"Come on Bruce," Tim pleads. "This is our brother you're talking about. We love him just as much as you and Clark do."

"And besides," Dick adds, "The Justice League will be with us."

Bruce sighs in defeat. "Fine, but you are being paired up with two of the original members. No arguing about that or else I'll make you stay here." Dick smiles triumphantly, Jason scoffs, and Tim whoops in happiness.

Clark takes a hold of his elbow and guides him away. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"They wouldn't have stop trying to come and if I hadn't let them then they would have just snuck along anyways. Better to know they're coming so I can keep them safe than have them sneaking with us and not being able to keep them safe."

"Good idea," Clark says.

Bruce and Clark get dressed into their Batman and Superman suit and then they don't have to wait much longer for the rest of the League to show up, the only ones coming being the original members minus Hawkgirl, of course. Bruce pairs everyone up into teams and then starts to explain the plan. "Wally, John, and Dick will be Team Two; Diana, J'onn, and Jason are Team Three; and Tim, you're with me and Clark on Team One." Bruce wants to keep Tim with him since he is the youngest of the boys. "Jason, I want you to listen to Diana and J'onn. This is the first time you'll be working with the Justice League. Behave." Jason scoffs and crosses his arms. "And Jason," Jason huffs but gives Bruce his attention anyways. "No killing. I mean it."

"Fine, take the fun out of it," Jason says.

Bruce goes back to addressing the whole team. "Team Two and Three will handle the Watchtower where the rest of the Lords should be. Team one will take the Manor and the Fortress, one of which places Lord Superman could be keeping Ko. We're going to have a big fight on our hands so be prepared. Let's get Ko back." Everyone nods in agreement. "Let's go then."

Bruce turns to the portal, turns it on, and leads the League and his boys through it. They come out on the other side within the Bat Cave of the other Bruce's. Team Two and Three go to the computer to get the Watchtower to transport them up and Clark comes up beside him. "I'm nervous. I'm not the only one nervous am I?"

Bruce looks to his husband. "We'll get him back. Just like you said." Clark nods but he doesn't look too confident. "Stay here, I want to look for something."

"What?"

"Just stay here. You too Robin." Bruce walks away and walks over to where he knows the safe with the Kryptonite ring should be in. He doesn't know if the other Bruce had used it but if he's dead, the possibility that he didn't is high. However, when Bruce opens the safe — the password being Clark's birthday which Bruce finds to be amateurish — it's empty save for another lead lined box that is much too big to hold a Kryptonite ring. It looks like the other Bruce must have used it after all. Either that or Lord Superman stole the ring after killing his Bruce. It's a good thing Bruce brought his own Kryptonite ring from his universe.

Bruce picks up the lead lined box and opens it. His heart speeds up at what is inside. There, sitting against black velvet, is a gun. Bruce, with shaking hands, picks up the gun carefully and checks the magazine. Inside, there is a singular Kryptonite bullet. He puts the gun back in the box and closes it quickly, feeling sick to his stomach. Why would the other Bruce have such a thing? Why would he make it? Bruce looks at the box again, feeling dread pulling at his heart. Swallowing thickly, he puts the box into one of his pouches on his utility belt.

"Hey, you okay?" Bruce jumps, startled by Clark's voice so close to him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Your heart is beating really fast."

"I'm fine." Bruce looks around. "Where's Tim?"

"Over with the others. There's something you need to hear."

They join the others by the computer. "What is it?" Bruce asks.

Dick is the one to answer him. "We can't get a signal from the Watchtower. Almost as if it's offline or something."

"Maybe it's locked out since with this world's Batman being gone, there's no need for it to authorized," Jason suggests.

"I can use my power ring to get us up there," John says.

Bruce nods. "Do that. Just be on alert. They'll see you coming before you even reach the Watchtower." They all nod and then John encases them in a green bubble. "Nightwing, Red Hood, be careful."

"We will, B," Dick answers.

"Don't worry Old Man, I'm not planning on dying again," Jason says after. "Just make sure you get my baby brother back." Bruce nods and then watches as John flies away. Bruce then has to push his worry aside in order to concentrate on his own team's mission.

Turning to Clark and Tim, he says, "We'll check the Manor first. Clark, you'll check downstairs, Tim you'll check the upstairs with me." They both nod and follow him up to the Manor. They then split up.

Bruce and Tim go through every room but it's quite obvious that no one has been living here for quite some time. The rooms are dark with curtains drawn close and dust on every furniture. "Thank God for Alfred," Tim says offhandedly and Bruce hums in agreement. The second to last room the two check is the room that his Clark and him made into a nursery. Bruce is surprised to see that it was this universe's Bruce and Clark's chosen room for a nursery as well. "Wow," Tim says. "It's in the same room you and Clark made into a nursery. How coincidental is that?" He then asks, "How long do you think they had this room set up for?"

Bruce approaches the crib and peers into it, inspecting the furniture. "A long time. I wouldn't be surprised if Bruce had set it up long before he gave birth." A heaviness weighs on Bruce's chest. He feels bad for this Bruce.

"It looks like they were excited to have Ko." Tim picks up a teddy bear that was placed on top of a wooden shelf. "I mean, this room is set up… brightly instead of your normal gloom and doom. They even have baby toys in here."

"Yeah, I'm sure they were." Bruce looks around the room one last time and then goes to the door. "Come on, we have one more room to check."

The last room that needs to be checked is the bedroom that he and Clark — and he suspects this universe's Bruce and Clark's — bedroom. They enter the room, Tim pushing inside ahead of Bruce, and see that it is just as dark and gloomy as the other rooms. Bruce goes and checks the closet and the bathroom. "Hey, look at this." Bruce exits the bathroom and goes over to Tim. Tim hands him a picture. "It's a picture of Bruce and Clark."

In the picture, Bruce and Clark are standing together, side by side. They're out in the garden and standing in front of the rose bush that is out there. It's sunny and by the looks of it, no clouds in sight. Bruce was pregnant when he had this picture taken, his stomach big but not as big as it was when the Justice League met him. Lord Superman has his hand on Bruce's stomach and the two of them are looking at the camera. They're both smiling, Lord Superman's bright and sunny as always and Bruce's big and wide, a smile that you wouldn't normally see on Bruce's face. They both look happy.

"They must have taken this about a month before they brought the League here," Bruce mentions.

Tim peer at the picture. "They both look really happy. It's strange that it all went bad." Bruce flips the picture frame over and opens it, taking the picture out. "What are you doing?"

"I think Ko would like this. He already has a picture of Bruce holding him but he doesn't have a picture of this Clark. This Bruce wasn't good either and so, as crazy as this Clark is, Ko still deserves to have a picture of him just like he does of this Bruce." Bruce puts the picture in his utility belt.

"Hey." Both Tim and Bruce turn to face the door and see Clark. "Doesn't seem like they're here."

Bruce nods. "Guess that means they are either on the Watchtower or at the Fortress."

"Are we going to the Fortress of Solitude now?" Tim asks.

Bruce looks at Tim and Clark. "Yeah, we are."

 **A/N: I know this might seem like a filler chapter, but trust me, there was one very important scene in here that is foreshadowing for the next chapter. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing two in depth fight scenes in a row. So this chapter is in Clark's point of view and you get Bruce and Lord Superman's fight through Clark's super hearing and x-ray vision. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted or is disappointing.**

 **Also, the other day, I figured out everyone's ages so I'm going to put it here (and I'll edit the Prologue to put it there as well.)**

 **Bruce: 35years old**

 **Clark: 34 years old**

 **Dick: 21 years old**

 **Jason: 19 years old**

 **Tim: 13 years old**

 **Ko: 3 1/2 months old (at this point in the story)**

Clark carries Tim secularly in his arms and bundled up in the cape of the Superman suit in order to protect him from not only the harsh winds of flying, but to also protect him from the cold chill of the arctic. Bruce is hanging onto Clark's neck from behind, his arms tight in order to not fall off. Bruce, too, is bundled in his own cape in order to protect him. Their flight is mostly silent, the both of them only thinking about getting to Ko and bringing him home safe. Clark is worried that Lord Superman might have hurt him. He hurt Lord Batman and even did so when he was pregnant. What's there to stop him from hurting Ko as well?

Bruce clears his throat as they get nearer to the Fortress and yells over the noise of the wind. "Tim, once we get there, your task is to find Ko. Clark will be going with you while I handle Lord Superman. I _do not_ want you engaging him, understand?"

Tim nods and that's the extent of their conversation for the flight. Soon, they are landing outside of the Fortress. "Okay, once we are inside, I will listen to where Lord Superman is and then Ko. I'll tell you, Bruce, where Lord Superman is and hopefully the Fortress' AI isn't smart enough to know we are intruders. Keep on the com-links. If you have trouble getting into any rooms, let me know and I'll see if I can gain you access," Clark informs. Bruce nods once.

"Got it," Tim says.

They enter the Fortress easily and Clark feels hopeful that the AI won't notice that they are intruders. Clark turns to Bruce. "Ready?"

Bruce seems nervous and Clark can hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Just remember, I have the Kryptonite ring and that's why you're going with Tim. You _need_ to stay away from this fight Clark."

"I know." He pecks Bruce on the mouth quickly. "Good luck and be careful, Bruce." He then quickly listens to where Lord Superman is and tells Bruce. Bruce, once he has the directions, scurries off stealthily. Clark turns to Tim. "You ready to get your baby brother back?"

"Let's go."

Clark leads the way, listening to Bruce as they head towards Ko. There's no one else around the Fortress, not even any of the AI bots that Clark has at his own Fortress. He wonders if Lord Superman just never made any or if he destroyed them all. Tim and Clark are halfway to Ko when Clark hears the first interactions between Bruce and Lord Superman.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Lord Superman says, sounding annoyed and angry. There's a quick pause before Lord Superman continues. "Where's Superman?"

"He didn't come with me," Bruce says.

Clark hears Lord Superman scoff. "I highly doubt that." One of the doors that Clark and Tim come up to is locked. "There's no way you came alone. Plus, did you forget that I have super hearing?" Clark puts his index finger up to his mouth in order to indicate to Tim to stay quiet. "I can hear… two heartbeats? Who else is with you? That's the sound of a child's heartbeat. What child did you bring with you? Robin? Tim?"

"He knows we're here," Clark tells Tim.

"That's bad isn't it?" Tim asks.

Clark nods and then commands the locked door to open. The Fortress AI thankfully listens to him, not being able to tell the difference between him and Lord Superman. Ko is in one of the rooms ahead of them. Clark listens as Lord Superman attacks Bruce and Clark gets anxious. Bruce hasn't taken out the Kryptonite ring yet if the sounds that Clark is hearing are anything to go by. He quickly pauses in their journey to get Ko in order to look through the Fortress walls and watch. He sees Bruce dodge and attack and Clark is thankful that Lord Superman isn't using his super speed yet.

He watches for a few more seconds of Bruce and his fight with Lord Superman until there is a tug on his cape. He looks over to Tim. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah," he says and then continues. He also continues to listen to the fight and hears Lord Superman grunt from pain. Bruce must have finally put on the Kryptonite ring. Clark stops in front of a door. "Here, he's in this one." He orders for the door to open as this one is locked as well. It opens and as soon as he enters the room he sees Ko there, floating above his crib. The baby turns his head and as soon as he sees Clark, he squeals loudly and floats over to him with a wide grin on his face. "Hey, Ko." Clark catches him, hears another grunt from Lord Superman, a gasp from Bruce, and pulls his son close to his chest. "Papa's missed you." Clark holds the baby out in order to inspect him. "He doesn't look like he's hurt, with normal vision or x-ray vision."

"That's good," Tim says, reaching up to wiggle one of Ko's feet. Ko laughs at this and drools as he sucks on his hand, watching Tim with big, blue eyes.

Clark smiles at the scene but then suddenly he hears a loud, pain filled yell from Bruce. He snaps his head up and x-rays through the walls, seeing Bruce pinned to the floor and Lord Superman's hands around his neck. The Kryptonite ring isn't on Bruce's finger anymore and Clark can't see where it is. Panic rises in Clark's chest. How did Lord Superman get the ring off? Clark watches as Bruce manages to get the upper hand for a brief second in order to knock Lord Superman back but Lord Superman recovers quickly and brings his fist up in order to punch Bruce.

Clark quickly hands Ko to Tim. "Stay here. Watch him." Then, using his super speed, he flies out of the room and towards the fight. He's not quick enough, however, and he watches as Lord Superman's fist smashes into Bruce's head, knocking him out. "No!" Clark barrels into Lord Superman, knocking him off Bruce. "Don't you hurt him!"

They slam into the wall and Clark punches Lord Superman multiple times in the face before Lord Superman shoves him off. Lord Superman then punches Clark in the head and then the stomach. "Did your Bruce teach you how to fight?" Lord Superman asks. "Because mine did."

Clark staggers up and attacks Lord Superman again. He eyes Lord Superman and sees a little blood on the white of his cape. Clark isn't really sure if the blood is Lord Superman's or if it's Bruce's. He likes to think that it is Lord Superman's. Clark glances over to where Bruce is still unconscious. From where he's standing, he can see that Bruce is still breathing which is a relief. When he looks back to Lord Superman, he's gone. He looks behind himself only to be kicked in the stomach. Lord Superman grabs Clark's head and brings it down against his thigh, making Clark dizzy.

Clark quickly tries to counterattack by throwing his own punches and kicks, landing a few on Lord Superman. He flies to him again and knocks him back and onto the floor. Lord Superman, however, gets the upper hand again and flips them over. Just as Lord Superman is about to hit him, Clark uses his heat vision on him, causing the Kryptonian to yell in pain and back off him. Clark uses this to his advantage and grabs a hold of Lord Superman, flinging him into the opposite wall.

While Lord Superman gets his bearings again, Clark looks around the room with his enhanced vision trying to find the Kryptonite ring. There's no way he's going to defeat his doppelganger when they think alike without the Kryptonite. That's when he sees the burn on Bruce's glove and then the burn mark on the ground. Lord Superman must have used his heat vision to get Bruce to take it off and then continued to use his heat vision to melt the ring. Clark looks back to Lord Superman. He doesn't know how he is going to defeat this mad man.

Lord Superman wipes blood off his chin with the back of his hand. "Why won't you people just leave me and my son alone?" he growls.

"He's not your son," Clark yells, charging him. When they hit the wall this time, they go through it. Clark doesn't stop though, and instead continues to barrel through wall after wall, punching Lord Superman as hard as he dares without killing him. "You don't deserve to be his father!"

Lord Superman grabs a hold of both sides of Clark's face and twists, turning them in the air and landing on the ground hard. They slide across the floor, Lord Superman punching Clark and leaving a trench in their wake. "He's my blood!"

"You wanted him dead!"

"Never," Lord Superman yells. "I never wanted that!"

They finally stop sliding across the floor and Lord Superman squeezes a hand around Clark's neck as he holds Clark's head down with his other hand. He's on top of Clark, pinning him to the ground. "You… you tried to kill Bruce when he was… when he was still pregnant."

Lord Superman lifts Clark's head and smashes it against the floor. "That doesn't mean I wanted him or my child dead."

"Then…" Clark is having a hard time talking with his throat being crushed like this. "Then why did you… why did you… try and kill… kill him?" Lord Superman's eyes narrow dangerously. "You don't love… either of them. You don't care about anyone... but yourself."

With a yell, Lord Superman drags him up and slams him against the wall, one hand still around his neck. He places his other hand on Clark's chest, eyes burning red. "I'm going to reach into your chest and rip your heart out." Lord Superman pulls the hand that was on Clark's chest back in order to shove his hand into Clark's chest and Clark gets ready for the pain.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang that rings and echoes around the room. Lord Superman's eyes grow wide, the red dying down to alien blue. A shudder goes through his entire body and he staggers back, letting go of Clark. Clark slumps to the ground and watches as Lord Superman stumbles back a few more paces before collapsing to his knees and then to his side. He ends up rolling to his front, giving Clark a perfect view of the red that is starting to stain the white of his cape.

Stunned, Clark watches the blood pool out of the bullet wound in Lord Superman's back, the red on the white cape getting bigger and bigger. Then he hears something hitting the ground. Clark looks up and first sees the gun lying on the ground by black boots. When his eyes travel further up, he sees Bruce, hand that once held the gun pointing out and shaking violently. Bruce's mouth is hung open, as if he's shocked at the turn of events himself. Then, to Clark's worry, an agonizing sound comes from deep within Bruce's throat that bubbles up into a horrified whine.

Clark springs to his feet as fast as he can. "Bruce." Bruce is shaking uncontrollably and Clark notices that there are some tears that are escaping past the hem of the cowl. "Bruce." Clark pulls Bruce into him but Bruce struggles, trying to back up out of his embrace with a tortured sound. It only makes Clark hold onto him more, hold onto him tighter. When a sob emanates from Bruce and his shoulders start to shake with the effort of crying, Clark places a hand on the back of his head and makes Bruce bury his face into the crook where neck meets shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. You had to do what needed to do."

"I didn't," Bruce sobs. "I didn't want…" He's gulping in breaths of air, as if he can't get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Clark runs his hand through Bruce's hair, trying to sooth and comfort his husband. "I know. It's okay, Bruce." He's really not sure what to say. Not only did Bruce kill Lord Superman but he also used a gun to do so, the one object Bruce hates the absolute most. Clark twists his body and head around in order to look at Lord Superman but is surprised to see that he isn't there. All that remains is a trail of blood. "Oh, no."

Bruce's breath hitches and he lifts his head. "What?"

"He's gone." Clark pulls away from Bruce but doesn't let go of him completely.

Bruce looks at the spot that Lord Superman was just at. "Where?"

A cold, dreadful feeling overcomes Clark. "Tim." He picks Bruce up before Bruce can say anything and flies to Tim. They find him lying on the ground, knocked out. "Tim!" They both kneel beside the boy and Clark x-rays him. "He's fine, just unconscious."

"He took Ko," Bruce says.

Clark stands but Bruce stays kneeling next to Tim, brushing his hair with his hand. "With that Kryptonite in his back he couldn't have gotten far." Clark looks to the trail of blood and follows it with his eyes, x-raying through the walls. "Found him."

Bruce finally stands. "Lead the way."

Clark does, holding onto Bruce's hand in order to ground him. He knows it irritates Bruce but he refuses to let go of his husband's hand. Clark was right, Lord Superman didn't get far; sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall, and breathing heavily. The Kryptonite is taking affect, poisoning his body. Ko is against his chest, sucking on a few fingers.

Clark and Bruce approach him. "Why was everyone against me having a family?" Lord Superman asks, his voice low and quiet. "Everything…" he drags in a shaky breath, "everything was supposed to turn out so differently."

Bruce squeezes Clark's hand and says, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you started abusing your Bruce."

Lord Superman gives a dry, humorless laugh. "Because you know everything." He leans his cheek against Ko's head and Ko makes a small sound. Ko's ear is pressed right up against where Lord Superman's heart is. "And now I'm going to have my son taken from me again." Blood drips out of his mouth. "No Kryptonians, no Justice Lords, and no family." Lord Superman smiles bitterly. "Guess I'm always going to be alone." He draws in another shaky breath that is let back out in a sigh, his whole body going limp. Ko immediately starts to cry.

Clark x-rays Lord Superman. His heart is no longer beating and his lungs are no longer drawing in any air. "He's gone." Bruce squeezes Clark's hand even tighter. Clark squeezes gently back and that's all it takes for Bruce to get the courage to walk up to Lord Superman and close his eyes.

He then takes a hold of Ko. "Come on." He tries to pick him up but Ko won't budge. He tries once again, but still Ko won't let go of Lord Superman. "I think Ko is using super strength to hold onto him."

Clark's heart breaks. "He must know."

Bruce stands and comes back to Clark. "You're going to have to get him off."

With a nod, Clark approaches Ko. "Hey, it's okay," he says to the crying baby. "Papa's here, I've got you, Ko." Clark rubs a hand down Ko's back, trying to calm him. When Clark tries to lift him, he still won't let go. "Hey," Clark says softly. "It's okay, Ko." He turns Ko's head so he's looking at him and though the baby doesn't stop crying, a look of recognition does pass through his face. Ko lets go and allows Clark to pick him up, cradling him close to his chest. "You hear that? I'm still alive, you don't need to worry, you don't need to be sad." As Ko listens to Clark's heartbeat, he slowly stops crying. Bruce comes up to the two of them and wipes the tears off Ko's face with his hands, landing a kiss on top of his head.

"You better carry him," Bruce tells Clark. "Since hearing your heartbeat is helping." Clark nods in agreement.

"Hey!" They both turn and see Tim standing in one of the doorways.

"Tim," Bruce says, sounding relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now but I just found Bruce." Clark and Bruce hurriedly follow Tim as he leads them to another room.

When they enter the room, a heaviness lands on all of them. Bruce sighs in disappointment as he and Clark approach Lord Bruce. "Is he… is he dead?" Clark asks. "I can't tell when the Fortress is making him breathe and his heart pump."

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't know. You'll have to turn it off to find out."

"What if turning it off kills him?"

"We can't leave him like this Clark."

Clark closes his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. Then opening them, he says, "Fortress, stop the life support for Bruce Wayne, keep the monitoring on."

The life support stops and all three of them wait with baited breathes as they watch the heart monitor. The beating of Lord Bruce's heart never stops like they expected, however, and instead just becomes weak. "He's alive," Tim says.

Clark listens to Lord Bruce's heartbeat, hearing how weak it is. He doesn't think he's going to be alive for long. "Is there a way to wake him? He should see Ko," Clark says to Bruce.

Bruce, understanding the hidden message in Clark's statement, that Lord Bruce isn't going to be alive for much longer, says, "The Fortress might be able to."

Clark nods. "Can you wake Bruce?" Clark asks the Fortress.

He's not really sure what the Fortress does, but the next thing he knows is that Lord Bruce is groaning in pain and opening his eyes slowly. Bruce sets the bed up so Lord Bruce is sitting up. "Bruce," Bruce asks, getting into his line of sight. "Bruce, do you know who I am?"

Lord Bruce blinks at him before saying with great difficulty, "Me."

"Yes, yes I'm you. I'm the Bruce you gave your son to. Do you remember that?" Lord Bruce nods. "My Clark's here too. I don't want you to be afraid. Your Clark isn't here. He's not going to hurt you." Lord Bruce nods again. "We have someone here for you to see."

Clark steps into Lord Bruce's eyesight and as soon as Lord Bruce sees Ko, his eyes start to tear up and he sobs. "Clark," he whispers, taking in an unsteady breath.

Clark hands Ko over and Lord Bruce takes him shakily. "We came up with the Kryptonian name Ko-El for him," he says gently. "It means peace, reflection, and calmness."

"My baby boy," Lord Bruce brings Ko up to his chest, closing his eyes and leaning his head against him. Tears fall down his face and Ko snuggles into Lord Bruce, making a small content sound. "He's gotten so big." He takes another shaky breath in and Clark can hear he doesn't have much longer. Lord Bruce opens his eyes and looks to Bruce and Clark. "Is he dead? Is my Clark dead?"

Bruce answers him gently. "He is."

Lord Bruce squeezes his eyes shut, nodding. More tears roll down his cheeks and a small sob leaves him. He then opens his eyes again, looking down at Ko. He places a kiss atop the baby's head and when Ko makes another small sound, Lord Bruce smiles fondly. "I didn't want him." Clark looks at Lord Bruce in confusion. "Did I tell you that?" Lord Bruce looks at them. "That when I found out I was pregnant; I didn't want him. I only kept him because of Clark. Because Clark was so happy." Tears are still falling down his cheeks and he's still breathing shakily. "Then I fell in love with him, with my unborn child, and wanted him and wanted to be a family." Another sob. "I was so stupid to think we could be a family." Lord Superman squeezes his eyes shut again. "So stupid." When he opens them again, he looks directly at Clark. "Clark, don't turn into my Clark."

Clark takes one of his hands, feeling his own eyes stinging with tears. "I would never let that happen."

Lord Bruce smiles bitterly at him. "That's what my Clark use to think too. Look where it got us. Don't give in to your anger. Please Clark, please."

Clark squeezes his hand. "I won't."

"Promise," Lord Bruce whispers.

Clark sees Tim wipe his face from the corner of his eyes and sees Bruce's hands clenched tightly in anger. He smiles warmly down at Lord Bruce. "I promise."

Lord Bruce is struggling to breathe now, his breath being dragged in by painful gasps. He reaches up and cups Clark's cheek, loving smile on his face. "I miss you so much."

Clark reaches up and holds Lord Bruce's hand to his face. He leans over him and kisses his forehead. "It's okay Bruce. It's going to be okay." Clark feels it when Lord Batman goes limp, hears when he exhales his last breath, knows when he dies. Clark squeezes his eyes shut, lips still pressed to Lord Batman's forehead and allowing his own tears to fall. He only pulls back when Ko makes a small whine, getting ready to cry. Clark lets go of Lord Bruce's hand, placing it beside his body. He closes Lord Bruce's eyes and then picks up Ko. "It's okay, little one." He sniffles, wiping his own tears away, and looks to Bruce. "You know; I think he loved his Clark even up to the end."

Bruce is looking at Lord Bruce, the anger and grief he is feeling being obvious. "Love is a mysterious thing." He turns to Clark. "Come on, we need to get back to the rest of the League."

"Are we just going to leave him here?" Tim asks, sniffling.

"We'll track down this universe's Alfred, Dick, and Tim and inform them of where Bruce is. It's probably best that they think Ko is dead as well." He hesitates, looking to the ground. "Unless you want him to stay here with them," he says, obviously addressing Clark.

It surprises Clark. He never thought that since Lord Superman is dead Ko can live in this universe now. There's no more danger for him. He can go live with this Alfred, Dick, and Tim. He looks to Lord Bruce and then to Ko who is in his arms. "I… I don't know. I-"

"It's okay if you do, Clark," Bruce interrupts. "I'll understand."

"Do you want to?" Clark asks him.

Bruce continues to look at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes. "No, but it might be best."

"Why?" Everyone's eyes snap to Tim. "Bruce gave him to you two, that means he wants Ko to come with us."

"Only because of Lord Superman," Clark explains.

"It doesn't matter, he's ours now."

"He's not an object, Tim," Bruce says. "He's got real family here."

"And we're not his real family?" Tim asks. "Because I certainly consider him my baby brother and I know Dick and Jason do too. I don't want him to stay here. I want him to come back with us."

Bruce sighs. "Tim-"

"No," Tim snaps. "We're the ones who spent _three months_ with him. These guys didn't. _We_ took care of him, _we_ love him, he's _our_ family and I'm not giving that up."

Clark looks to Ko and into his deep blue eyes. He then looks to Bruce, making his mind up. "I agree with Tim. I'm not leaving him here."

Bruce's whole body seems to sag. He looks to Clark, a small relieved smile playing at his lips. "I'm glad." Bruce looks around the room. "This universe's Dick and Tim will find Lord Superman and Bruce here. When they see Ko isn't with them, they'll assume he's dead."

They all take one last look at Lord Bruce and then Clark hands Ko to Tim and picks Tim up. Bruce wraps his arms around Clark's neck from behind again and Clark lifts off, flying them back to the Manor. He can't help but feel guilty for Lord Bruce. He wishes they could have done something to help him.

When they arrive back at the Manor, the rest of the League is already there. "You found him!" Dick runs up to Tim and takes Ko from him, hugging him tight. Jason walks up a little slower and rubs a hand along Ko's head and back.

"We were just about to contact you," Diana says, stepping up to Clark and Bruce. "The Watchtower is completely destroyed. We found the remains of the Justice Lords inside the wreckage."

"We're guessing Lord Superman killed them," John says. "There were scorch marks on some of the debris that could only be made by heat vision."

"So then it's really over?" Tim asks.

Clark looks to Bruce who is standing off to the side slightly. He's frowning. "It seems it," Clark says. "Except Bruce and I have one more thing to do."

Bruce walks over to the Bat-computer and a half hour later, locates where Alfred, Dick, and Tim are. He gets a hold of Dick's cellphone number and writes a text to Dick with the location of Lord Bruce that will be automatically sent in twenty minutes. It's also untraceable. Once done, he turns to the rest of the group, Jason now holding onto Ko. "It's time to go home."

Bruce starts up the portal and he and Clark watch as everyone goes through it, Jason going last with Ko. Clark takes a hold of Bruce's hand and kisses his temple even though it's covered with the cowl. "It's okay, Bruce." Bruce only silently nods his head, his lips still turned slightly down. Clark squeezes his hand, Bruce squeezes back, and then they walk through the portal together, going home.

 **A/N: Is it weird that I actually started crying when I wrote Lord Bruce dying?**

 **I really hope this wasn't anti-climactic. :/**

 **This is not the end, don't worry. :)**

 **Thank you!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: So, I read up a little on adoptions because I figured it's a long process and I wanted to have the adoption of Ko to be finalized in this chapter. However, there's something called a "home study" that is required by law, whether you are going through an agency or an independent adoption with an adoption attorney. Apparently, this can take from 2-6 months from what I gathered. So, in order to make this as accurate as possible (and by that I mean not accurate at all), let's just all pretend that home study happened sometime off page, okay? Okay. ;)**

 **With that said, Bruce obviously went the independent adoption with an adoption attorney route. Of course, he had to jump through some hoops like forging Lord Bruce and Lord Clark's signature of releasing custody of Ko by using different names, and some other loops that I can't currently think of, but he more or less followed the rules. He just… couldn't with all of the rules because Ko is from another universe and that's pretty hard to explain to your lawyer. :P**

 **Anyways, please enjoy. :)**

Clark walks into the TV room where Dick, Jason, and Tim are currently watching a movie. It's Saturday night, the day after they got back from the Lords' universe and getting Ko back. Despite having the whole day to relax, everyone is still completely exhausted. Universe hopping really isn't something to laugh at and takes a lot out of someone.

For Clark, he still feels like he got run over by a planet even though he spent the better half of the day and all last night lying on a solar bed by Bruce's order. Clark, though extremely sore, tried to get out of it in order to tend to Bruce but Bruce just ended up handing Ko off to J'onn to get examined and then told Clark he would have Alfred patch him up back at the Manor. He had Clark stay on the Watchtower's solar bed last night until Ko was given a full bill of health and then when Clark brought Ko back to the Manor, Bruce made him lie down on the solar bed down in the cave for half the day.

Clark walks over to the boys where they are eating popcorn and watching some kind of horror movie. It amazes him how much the three of them are into horror movies considering all they have to do is step outside at night in Gotham in order to see some horror. "Do you know where Bruce is?"

Jason shrugs and Tim shoves more popcorn into his mouth by the handful. Dick is the only one who answers verbally. "The nursery."

"Thanks," Clark turns back around and starts heading upstairs. Clark supposes he could have used his super hearing or x-ray vision to find Bruce but right now he has a massive headache and he figures straining probably isn't a good idea. He knocks on the nursery door gently and then walks in. "Bruce?"

"Shh, I just got him to sleep." Bruce is sitting in the wooden rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth with Ko asleep in his arms.

Clark moves towards the two and lightly kisses Ko on the head, making sure not to wake him. He then briefly pecks Bruce on the lips, kneeling down in front of him. "You should be sleeping too. You didn't get any sleep last night."

"Can't sleep."

"Is it because of what you did?" Clark takes a hold of one of Bruce's hands. "Bruce, you do know you had no choice but to kill Lord Superman, right?"

"It's not just that Clark." Bruce looks to Ko and then to Clark. "I used a gun to do it. I swore to myself that I would _never_ use a gun."

"Where did you even get it?"

"In Lord Bruce's safe. He had it in there. I took it just in case the ring didn't work."

"So then… he might have used it too if he had the chance."

"Yeah," Bruce says quietly. "The difference is that he was used to killing. I've never killed anyone before Clark."

Clark kisses Bruce's hand comfortingly. "Bruce, I'm going to be honest here and tell you that I don't know how to help you get through this but what I do know, is that you had absolutely no choice. If you hadn't done what you did, then I would be dead, you would be dead, and then Lord Superman would have just gone and killed Tim and the rest of the Justice League including Dick and Jason. There was no way out of that fight except for killing him."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know." Clark strokes Bruce's cheek right below a black and blue bruise, causing Bruce to look at him. "But you know what? You feeling guilty, you feeling the way you feel right now, is a pretty good indication that you aren't Lord Bruce and you're not going to turn into him. You know what else I know for certain?" Bruce shakes his head. "That I will _always_ be there for you. To be there for you, to support you, to love you. You can always count on me just like I know I can always count on you. I love you and that's not – will never – change."

Bruce smiles at him, small and sincere. "I think you did just manage to help me a little."

"Just a little?"

Bruce's smile widens and he lifts his hand, making a small gap between his thumb and index finger. "Just a little."

Clark chuckles lowly and kisses Bruce on the lips.

…

Clark takes the metal tray that has cookies and milk on it from Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred."

"I've also got some mail here for Master Bruce to go through. I suggest he open this one first." Clark takes the mail and places it beside the cookie plate on the opposite side the milk is on. "I believe he will like the contents of it."

"I'll make sure he opens it right away then." Clark smiles at Alfred and then he floats out of the kitchen. He floats all the way up the stairs and to his and Bruce's bedroom. He can hear Dick already asleep in his room, Jason is playing videogames in his room, and Tim is peacefully reading a book in his bedroom as well. Even Ko is lying silently in his crib, watching the mobile go round and round. Clark enters their bedroom, tray in hand, and sees Bruce looking over some Wayne Tech papers on the bed with the covers pulled over his legs.

"Are those Alfred's famous chocolate chip cookies that I smell?" Bruce asks without looking up.

Clark sets the tray down on the nightstand next to Bruce. "Yep." Clark takes a cookie and eats it in three bites. He then takes a sip of his milk. Bruce follows, still not looking up from his paperwork. "What is that?"

"Just some Wayne tech stuff I need to go over and pass before next week. I thought I'd get a head start on it while we are still on superhero vacation.

Clark takes another cookie. "You do realize that vacation means you don't work during it, right?"

"Hence," Bruce flips a page of the packet he just started reading, "the superhero part of the vacation." He looks up and shrugs. "Think of it as a… half vacation."

Clark huffs a laugh. "Well, your _half vacation_ will have to turn into a full vacation for just a minute." Clark picks up the envelope from the tray and hands it to Bruce who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Alfred told me to make sure you get this and to open it first."

Bruce takes the envelope and opens it without tearing the paper. Clark will someday ask him how he does it but his anticipation of what is so important is too great at the moment to ask. Bruce reads the paper that is stapled to other papers with a neutral face, taking a deliberate slowness in order for Bruce's magnificent mind to not miss anything. When he flips the page to the next and starts reading, his face gradually lights up and morphs into a brilliant smile that Clark doesn't see very often. "It's official."

"What is?"

Bruce looks up at him, smile wide and open. "Ko's adoption. We're officially his parents."

"What!" Clark takes the papers from Bruce when it's handed to him. He reads it over, willing himself to not use his super speed in his excitement. He can feel his own smile forming on his face the farther he reads. "I can't believe it. It finally went through. Bruce, we're parents. We're Ko's parents." Clark feels like he can't stop smiling and the warmth in his chest grows to an unimaginable strength. "This is fantastic!" Clark leans down and kisses Bruce hard on the lips. When he pulls back, he continues reading, smile plastered to his face. He freezes, however, at one particular part in the document. "Fif-fifty thousand dollars?"

"Yeah, that's the adoption fee, the home study fee, and the attorney fee."

"But… but fifty thousand dollars?"

Bruce is looking at him strangely. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Clark looks at Bruce incredulously. He huffs another laugh. "It's cute that you think that's not _a lot_ of money."

"That's because it's not. It's pocket change."

"Pocket change?" Clark chuckles and wipes a hand down his face. "Bruce, it might be pocket change to you but for me and every other regular person, it's not. Not a lot of people even make that much in a year. _Most_ people don't make that in a year. _I_ don't even make that much in a year."

"Your point?"

"Why didn't you tell me how much it was?"

"I didn't see the big deal of it, Clark. It's just fifty thousand dollars… that I now know is a bigger deal for most people than I thought." Bruce shrugs. "Besides, it shouldn't even be a big deal for you either anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because we share a bank account."

Clark gapes. "Since when?"

Bruce is now avoiding eye contact with Clark, instead looking down at his Wayne Tech paperwork. He says as innocently as the person who is Batman can get, "Since I signed you over to a joint account."

"And when was that?"

"A couple months ago."

Clark gapes some more. "You need me to sign for all that. Bruce, did you have my signature forged."

"Of course, not." Bruce glances at him and then looks away again. "I did it myself."

" _Bruce_." Clark sits down on the edge of the bed, setting the adoption finalization papers aside. "You're sweet and very, very, _very_ adorable," Bruce scowls at Clark calling him adorable, "but you need to learn to talk to me about these things instead of just doing them. You could have come to me about Ko's adoption being so much money. You could have asked me to sign for a joint bank account."

Bruce is picking at the comforter, avoiding eye contact still. "I didn't think you would want to share one."

"Why?" Clark asks. "I'm your husband, Bruce, I don't have any problems with sharing an account with you."

Bruce shrugs, picking a long string off the comforter. Alfred won't like that. "Every time I tried to give you money in the past, you refused it."

Clark sighs and catches Bruce's wary glance. "Bruce, that's because you were trying to give me money when you knew that I was struggling a bit with bills, which by the way I didn't exactly like you hacking into my bank account to see how much money I had in there. And don't think I didn't know about you depositing checks into my checking account either. All that money that was deposited by you went to charity." He sighs again. "Look, Bruce, the reason why I refused before is because I didn't like feeling like a charity case to my billionaire best friend."

"That wasn't why I was giving you money. You were never a charity case to me."

"And I know that but it didn't stop it feeling like it." Clark takes a hold of Bruce's hand and kisses his knuckles. "But Bruce, this isn't that. We're married. Married people, at least most of the time, share bank accounts." He sighs again. "I'm not trying to make this about the money and me now being a billionaire, I don't care about all that. I just find it sweet that you even want me to have a joint account with you. It kind of makes this whole marriage thing more… real. I just wish you'd have talked to me. We need to be able to talk to each other Bruce or else this relationship isn't going to last no matter how much we love each other."

"I know," Bruce mumbles, picking another string off. "I'm trying."

Clark cups the side of Bruce's face and makes him look at him. He leans forward and kisses Bruce on the lips softly. When he pulls away, he says, "I know you are and I know how hard communication can be with you. I'm not trying to rush you Bruce, I'm not, and as long as you continue to at least _try_ and communicate with me then we're good. I just don't want you to close off on me and keep things from me, especially important things like this."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." Clark kisses him again. "You did eventually tell me." Another kiss. "You know what though?" Clark asks with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

Clark pulls back and looks Bruce in the eyes, making sure to look playful. "It would have been nice to have known sooner about our joint bank account that way I could have transferred all the money in my checking and savings account into our account, changed my direct deposit of my paycheck to our account, and the best part," Clark leans in and whispers against Bruce's lips, "I would get to see all those zeros in my bank account."

Bruce chuckles. "I thought you weren't in it for the money."

Clark, chuckling as well, says playfully while holding up his hand and showing a small space between his index finger and thumb, "Just a little."

They both laugh, kissing each other lovingly.

 **A/N: So, I actually did look up to see how much adoption costs and for the independent, it can cost between $35,000 and $50,000. Both are a lot of money. Going through an agency is a lot of money too but the ranges vary more.**

 **Again, this is still not quite the end. ;)**

 **Thank you!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Justice League Universe**

 **A/N: Gosh, I was trying to figure out what season it would be at the beginning of this chapter and so I went back to the picnic (that took place in the Spring) and tried to follow my timeline but man, it's completely fucked up. It's like I have Ko at -4 weeks (give or take a few weeks) old at the time of the picnic out in the garden and then suddenly he's already 3 months old with no gap in the timeline at all. I then thought maybe I just stopped using the adjusted age but then I realized that Wally had said he hadn't seen Ko in 3 months! And here I thought I paid good attention to my timeline because I really did try hard to keep it correct.**

 **I think what happened was I stopped using Ko's adjusted age because he was developing faster than normal babies but then I confused myself when I got to Wally's part and so had Wally say he hadn't seen Ko in 3 months. This is wrong, however, and it was more like a month since he saw Ko. Someday, I will go back and change what Wally said. I also have to change where Clark tells his mother Ko is 4 months old because that was before I was keeping track of it (or at least thought I was).**

 **I'm so sorry if anyone noticed my mistake and was super confused. That is totally my bad. :/**

 **Anyways, please enjoy. :)**

Bruce steps outside into the warm summer air. It's been a month and a half since they got Ko back from the alternate timeline. The family has finally settled into a routine again and Bruce and Clark are back to full time hero work. Superman is in Metropolis during the day as is Clark Kent at the _Daily Planet_ — the board of directors finally ceasing their questioning of his and Bruce's relationship — while Batman goes out every night. They both are also back in the Justice League full time.

He makes his way over to the large picnic table that is out in his garden, carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Alfred is behind him, carrying a pitcher with lemonade and another one with ice tea. Bruce sets the cookies down onto the table, right next to the watermelon and cantaloupe. He looks up when he hears laughter and sees Dick and Jason sitting in the grass, playing with Ko with a ball that they keep rolling back and forth.

"Hey," Bruce calls to them. "Don't get your clothes dirty."

"Bruce," He turns to Tim. "The photographer says he's ready."

Bruce looks up at the sky. It's unexpectedly a rare cloudless day in Gotham, the sun bright and hot. "We still have to wait for Clark."

"I'm sure he'll be back in a second. He knows how important this is," Wally says as he wolfs down a turkey sandwich.

Bruce watches him unamused. "I don't want him to rush. Lives are at stake."

"I'll just tell the photographer that it will be a few more minutes then." Tim then walks off, joining the photographer by the big oak tree.

"Where did he say he had to go?" Diana asks, coming up beside him. She has a cup of lemonade in her hand.

"Fire in Texas."

Diana hums and takes a sip of her drink. "Didn't need help?"

"He didn't say he needed any."

A gush of wind and Wally is standing in front of him. "Bad timing huh?"

Bruce reaches up to his own head and starts to fix his hair that got ruined by the wind. "You shouldn't use your powers with the photographer here." He notices Wally's hair is now ruined as well but fights the urge to fix it. He'll sick Alfred on him instead.

"Awe, come on, Bruce. The guy has his back towards us." Wally clasps him on the shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Uh huh." Bruce walks away then, approaching where Alfred is coming out of the house again with some chips. "Alfred."

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Will you please straighten Wally out?"

Alfred eyes the speedster and sees his rumpled suit and hair. He raises one eyebrow. "With pleasure Sir."

Bruce hides his chuckle as he watches Alfred set the chips down and then go over to Wally. Wally smiles at Alfred and seems pleased to allow him to help.

Someone whistles and when Bruce looks, he sees John motioning behind him. Bruce turns and smiles as Clark jogs up to him, straightening his tie at the same time. "I'm so sorry."

Bruce reaches up and helps Clark fix his tie. "Were you successful?"

"Very." Clark leans closer and pecks his cheek. "But I'm here now," he says with a sigh.

"Good, because the photographer has been ready for five minutes now."

Clark chuckles and kisses him again, this time on the lips. "We better get going then."

"You," Bruce reaches up to fix Clark's hair next. "Get Ko then while I set everyone up into position."

Clark smiles at him. "Always the control freak."

"When this picture comes out flawless you'll thank me."

Clark laughs and goes to gather Dick, Jason, and Ko. Bruce makes his way over to the photographer and helps everyone to get into position. "I've never had my picture taken before," J'onn briefly mentions as Bruce places him where he wants him to stand.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he reassures. Once everyone is where they are supposed to be, Bruce steps back to look at the arrangement. Facing them, J'onn is on the left end with Diana next to him. Next to her is Clark who is holding Ko who is then next to Alfred. Next to Alfred is John and Wally is on the end right next to John. In front of that group is Dick on the left side and Jason on the right with Tim in between them. "Perfect."

Bruce goes and joins them, standing next to Clark on his left and Alfred's right. Clark maneuvers Ko so the both of them can hold him at the same time. Ko squeals and wiggles his arms and legs around, gurgling in happiness. The sun is shining on them and Bruce knows that it must make both Clark and Ko feel good and energized along with happy. He's glad the weather decided to cooperate for this.

"Okay," says the photographer. "Say cheese." When everyone does, the camera goes off in a flash of blinding white light.

...

Bruce places the framed picture on the mantel of the fireplace. He has one on his desk at work as well and so does Clark. Each member of the Justice League that are present in the photo has received one too and even Jason asked for a copy. Bruce looks at it now and feels warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. "That's a nice picture isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone looked great." Clark chuckles. "Wally was glad you invited him."

"I invited all the original members."

"Yeah but you know how he feels about Ko."

"Uncle Wally," Bruce chuckles.

Clark laughs as well. "You know," Clark starts, resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder. "You never did tell me why you invited the original League members in the first place."

Bruce stares at the picture, sees everyone's bright smiles in the photo, and ends up smiling himself. "It's a family photo. They're family."

Bruce can feel Clark's smile against the skin of his neck. He's warm and so Bruce presses into Clark more. Clark kisses his neck. "Here's to family," he whispers.

Bruce turns his head and kisses Clark on the lips. "Family."

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. There will be more one-shots added to the series though, so if you want to continue reading about Ko and Family, then please keep an eye out for the other parts to the series. If you don't, then that is fine too and I really hope you enjoyed the ride.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
